Ayúdame a olvidar
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Gray vuelve a tener pesadillas que creía superadas, su trágico pasado antes del gremio le persigue y como siempre, intenta afrontarlo solo. Por otro lado, no se atreve a confesarle lo que siente a Natsu. ¿Será capaz Gray de confiar en alguien? ¿Será Natsu capaz de volver a hacer sonreír al mago de hielo llevándose su oscuridad?
1. Pesadillas

Saga I: El pasado de Gray

Capítulo 1: pesadillas

** Gray Fullbuster**

_Caminaba sólo y triste por las calles. Apenas tenía ocho años y ya había__ visto a un demonio destruir mi ciudad, matar a mi familia y ver como mi maestra se transformaba en hielo para salvarme sin poder hacer nada por ayudar ¡Había matado a mi maestra! ¡Era mi culpa! Y no podía dejar de llorar. Lyon me había acusado de romper sus sueños e ilusiones, me acusó de la muerte de Ur y tenía razón, me sentía la peor persona del mundo y aquí estaba, caminando sólo y triste por el mundo, buscando algo, buscando una solución para salvar a Ur._

_Ella había dicho que había magos mucho más fuertes al este y me había dispuesto a buscarlos, alejándome así de mi pasado, de la persona a la que consideré mi hermano, de la muerte de Ur, alejándome de todo lo conocido para adentrarme en lo desconocido. El hielo desaparecía a mi paso, apartándome de las montañas que me criaron para entrar en las ciudades abarrotadas de gente._

_Cuando levanté la vista por un segundo, descubrí que estaba nevando. Había caminado casi sin descanso y por primera vez, me derrumbé en el frío suelo de uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Nevaba como nunca, reflejando la magia de mi maestra, como si estuviera ahí para hacerme sentir más culpable por mis actos, recordándome que yo la maté. ¡No podía escapar de lo que hice!. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando una mano se cerró entorno a mi nariz y mi boca. Olía a algo fuerte, tanto, que pese al forcejeo, mis ojos se cerraron en segundos viendo por última vez aquellos blancos y débiles copos caer frente a mí._

_Me desperté en una celda de piedra. Apenas había iluminación y escuchaba gritos, había mucho ruido fuera, gente que hablaba, gente que brindaba por algo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, pero mi carácter frío y altanero me impedía demostrarlo, aunque realmente sólo quería irme de allí. Me acerqué a la puerta de madera para descubrir que estaba cerrada, ¡Incluso la zarandeé unas cuantas veces con un presente cabreo intentando abrirla! Pero lo único que sucedió, fue escuchar una voz al otro lado diciendo que por fin había despertado._

_Unos ojos aparecieron por una rendija de la puerta y me asusté echando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Había por lo menos tres personas al otro lado de la puerta y se turnaban para mirar. Yo puse una cara de enojo, esa que utilizaba con Ur cuando me regañaba y trataba de hacerla sentir a ella más culpable, pero no tuvo el mismo resultado, a ellos pareció hacerles más gracia que otra cosa. La puerta se abrió entonces dejando entrar a los tres individuos y permitiéndome ver fuera lo que parecía un gremio, por lo menos, había mucha gente sentada bebiendo._

~ _Mira lo que hemos encontrado vagando por las calles de nuestra ciudad – dijo uno de los hombres de cabello oscuro mirándome fijamente, rodeándome como si fuera un buitre dispuesto a lanzarse sobre mí._

_El tipo al pasar por mi espalda me dio una palmada en el trasero y yo cabreado, me giré cogiendo su mano y congelándola al momento. El hombre gritó y se alejó unos pasos de mí mientras otro de los allí presentes, esta vez uno rubio, se quitaba el cinturón del pantalón enrollándolo en su mano para venir hacia mí._

~ _Yo te enseñaré a obedecer niño – me dijo el rubio dando el primer latigazo en mi cara._

_Caí al suelo con un grito y me toqué la mejilla descubriendo que me había cortado. No pude recuperarme cuando vino el segundo y el tercer golpe. Cuando quise darme cuenta, había más de un cinturón golpeándome. Sólo podía acurrucarme en el suelo mientras gritaba y las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos pese a que intentaba detenerlas. ¡Dolor! Sólo sentía dolor. Entre todos, me cogieron, me ataron las manos y vi como empezaban a desnudarme. Ya no fue dolor, fue miedo lo que sentí en ese preciso instante._

_Grité lo más alto que pude creyendo que los del gremio me ayudarían, que alguien me escucharía y vendría a por mí, pero nadie vino en mi ayuda. Insultos, groserías y guarradas fue lo que escuché salir de sus labios mientras me tocaban el torso ahora dolorido por los golpes del cinturón._

~ _Parad – fue lo único que podía decir, era lo único que salía de mi boca, "parad", deteneos", "por favor" y "no"_

_Llegué a rogarles, a suplicarles que me dejasen y me daba cuenta lo bajo que estaba cayendo para tener que suplicar mientras lloraba. Yo siempre me había considerado fuerte, hasta el punto de ir solo a enfrentar a Deliora, y ahora, me sentía como un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, débil y manipulable._

_Se deshicieron de toda mi ropa esparciéndola sin cuidado por la celda, incluso pude ver entrar a una cuarta persona que se quedó en la puerta mirando y animando al resto. Intenté utilizar magia y una fuerte patada golpeó mi muñeca. El intenso dolor regresó y supe que me la habían roto. Me mordí el labio por el dolor tras el grito, no podía moverme, eran dos tipos sujetándome con rudeza mientras otro ya estaba desabrochando el botón de su pantalón. Abrí los ojos "no quería esto" "quería salir de aquí" "Quería ayuda" pero nadie vino._

_Ni siquiera se molestaron en prepararme, el hombre rubio entró en mí sin cuidado alguno y lloré, lloré y grité como nunca en mi vida ¡El dolor me estaba matando! Creí que incluso perdería la conciencia, pero ni siquiera eso podía, seguía despierto sintiendo sus caricias nada agradables, sus envites una y otra vez, como salía y entraba de mí excitándose más cuanto más lloraba, viendo como mordía mi labio hasta provocarme sangre. Tras él, siguieron los demás y cuando llegaron al último de los tres, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir forcejeando con ellos ¡Me sentí sucio! Tanto, que empecé a odiar que me tocasen._

Me desperté de golpe ante aquella pesadilla y encendí la luz con rapidez comprobando que estaba en mi habitación en lugar de en aquella celda de piedra. Me miré las muñecas, no estaban atadas ni rotas y hasta que no me miré en el espejo del fondo, no pude verme tal cual estaba ahora, con diecinueve años. Ya no era un niño al que podían lastimar ¡_Sólo era un recuerdo_! ¡_Solo era una pesadilla_! Me intentaba mentalizar yo mismo, pero aún así, las lágrimas salieron e intenté detenerlas. Por primera vez, me alegraba de no decirle a nadie donde vivía, así nadie podía entrar en mi casa como hacía Natsu en la de Lucy.

\- Natsu – susurré aún llorando.

Pensé en él y lloré aún más. Supongo que callarme mis sentimientos por él era lo mejor. En primer lugar porque no creía que él pudiera sentir algo más por mí que la relación de amistad y peleas que teníamos y en segundo, porque ¿quién iba a quererme a mí con ese pasado? Maté a mis padres, a mi maestra… fui secuestrado, golpeado y violado hasta que por fin llegué a Fairy Tail. Sólo aquí me habían tratado como a uno más de la familia y aún así, aunque por fin las cosas iban bien… las pesadillas habían regresado después de años, ¿Por qué habían vuelto las pesadillas?

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer tras haberme desvelado, así que me vestí y caminé hacia el gremio. Cuando llegué, descubrí que estaba cerrado _¡Normal, eran las cinco y media de la mañana_! Ni siquiera había gente por la calle y hacía frío, algo que yo agradecía. Seguí caminando por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo y cuando llegué al río, me di cuenta que había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que había salido de la ciudad para llegar a la zona de pesca de Natsu. Tantas veces le había seguido en secreto, que supongo, me parecía el lugar más seguro del mundo. Me quedé de pie mirando el agua correr, viendo como algún pez saltaba de vez en cuando del agua y entonces, unas voces a mi espalda se escucharon, era Happy y venía con Natsu. Ya no me daba tiempo a marcharme antes de que me encontrasen aquí, pero me sequé las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos antes de que llegasen hasta mí.

~ ¿Por qué me haces madrugar para ir a pescar? – se quejaba Natsu que venía bostezando.

~ Ya te lo he dicho, tengo hambre – decía Happy.

~ ¿Eh? – exclamó Natsu al verme - ¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intenté sonreír y me giré para verle, como siempre, con su actitud inocente y risueña, como la de un niño que contagia a todos los demás con su alegría ¡_Así era Natsu_! No pude evitar pensar que me gustaba, me encantaba estar con él y me hacía sentir seguro, porque Natsu sí era verdaderamente fuerte y no como yo, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que todo lo que yo tocaba se marchitaba, como la vida de Ur, de mis padres, la de Lyon. Yo sólo causaba problemas a los demás, así que era mejor para él si mantenía las distancias conmigo.

~ Paseaba – le dije – no sé ni cómo he acabado aquí – le dije sonriendo – Lo siento, ya me marcho, podéis pescar tranquilos.

~ ¿Te pasa algo, Gray? – me preguntó Natsu deteniendo mi brazo cuando pasé a su lado y casi empecé a llorar otra vez, pero me contuve.

~ Nada en especial, te veré en el gremio.

Seguí caminando por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad, Natsu y Happy hablaban, hablaban sobre mí, creían que me pasaba algo y lo supe por el tono lastimero que utilizaba Happy. Había caminado casi diez minutos cuando escuché a alguien venir corriendo por mi espalda. Me giré sobresaltado pensando lo peor, creyendo que venían a por mí, para mi sorpresa, Natsu salió de entre los árboles y sin darle tiempo a frenar al verme, se chocó contra mí cayendo ambos y resbalando por la hierba.

Estaba en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba y tenía a Natsu encima, pero lo peor ¡_Me dolía la nariz_! Creo que el bruto me había dado un cabezazo. Volvió a salir mi carácter de siempre movido por el dolor.

~ Podrías mirar por dónde vas cabeza de llama – le grité cabreado.

~ Eres tú el que siempre está en medio, calzoncillos – me recriminó.

~ ¿Por qué venias corriendo tras de mí? – le pregunté.

~ Happy estaba preocupado por ti, quería ver si estabas bien – dijo, pero se calló al levantar la cabeza y verme – estás… estás sangrando – me dijo señalando mi cara.

No sé que me pasó, pero al ver la mano con la que había tocado mi nariz llena de sangre y notar a Natsu encima de mí, hizo que los recuerdos volvieran. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y me dí cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento, al ver como Natsu se había quedado mirando fijamente aquella lágrima resbalando por mis pálidas mejillas. Se había paralizado encima de mí, estaba absorto mirándome y quería que dejase de hacerlo, quería que no me mirase así, que no viera al chico débil que era capaz de derramar lágrimas frente a él, quería que dejase de verme como si fuera un niño pequeño.

~ ¿Gray? – fue lo único que se escapó de su boca cuando me vio llorar, porque ahora caía otra lágrima - ¿Estás llorando?

~ No estoy llorando – le dije imitando el sonido de la última vez que se lo dije, en la isla Galuna, con Deliora.

~ Si es por el golpe, lo siento Gray, yo no quería, sabes que soy un poco bruto – sonrió a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

¡_Recupérate Gray, recupérate_! Era lo único en lo que pensaba para dejar de llorar, no podía parecer así de débil frente a nadie, pero menos frente a Natsu. Lo peor de todo, es que Natsu aún no se había movido de encima mío y había cierta parte que empezaba a emocionarse ¡_Tenía miedo de que lo notase_!

~ Sólo ha sido un simple golpe, he recibido golpes más fuertes de ti Natsu – le dije – No pasa nada pero… ¿Puedes levantarte? Quiero lavarme la sangre.

Natsu se levantó disculpándose por la tardanza y una vez se quedó a mi lado, me ayudó a incorporarme, quedando ambos sentados en el césped. No sé por qué, pero mi compañero no dejaba de mirarme y me limpié la lágrima con el brazo.

~ Golpeas cada vez más fuerte – le dije con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase, él sonrió pese a que seguía mirándome. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto ojos puntiagudos? – le pregunté.

~ Es que… siempre te ves tan fuerte que no creí… - se calló dejando la frase a la mitad. Supuse que iba a decir "débil".

Bajé la cabeza hacia el suelo, mirando el césped que ahora tenía alguna gota de sangre que caía de mi nariz, no podía verle, ¡_Me había puesto rojo al verle tan cerca_! Tenía que disimular para que no lo viera. Noté un escalofrío cuando unos dedos se colocaron en mi barbilla y me obligaron a levantar el rostro. Veía a Natsu, sus ojos, sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar, aún con mayor ímpetu desde los juegos mágicos.

Su mano acabó abriéndose para acariciarme la mejilla, limpiando con el pulgar los restos de la lágrima que había derramado. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero por primera vez, sentir sus caricias en mi piel no me pareció tan malo, era muy cálido y muy amable. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería recordar este momento, grabarlo por si no volvía a tener una oportunidad con él, por si volvíamos de nuevo sólo a nuestras peleas. Quería poder recordar su calidez y su dulzura, esas que nunca veía.

Algo había tocado mis labios, los abría con suavidad alejando mi labio superior del inferior. Abrí los ojos un segundo sólo para ver a Natsu pegado a mí, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su mano en mi mejilla, rozando con las extremidades de sus dedos la nuca para acercarme a él. Sus labios eran suaves, sensuales, perfectos. Me invadía seguridad y no soportaba esa ternura con que estaba besando ¡_Jamás me habían besado_! Justo cuando estaba disfrutando su espectacular beso, se apartó con rapidez.

~ Lo… lo siento, Gray – escuché de su voz temblando – Dios, lo siento – me repitió levantándose y apartándose de mí – no sé que me ha pasado.

Justo lo que yo esperaba que pasase si me declaraba, que me mirase como un bicho raro, que se alejase de mí, que nuestra relación cambiase, que dejase de formar equipo conmigo en las misiones, que se alejase.

~ Natsu, no pasa nada – le dije.

~ No, sí que pasa, te he besado, te he visto tan… - se calló de nuevo.

~ ¿Tan débil? ¿Tan vulnerable? – le pregunté – Déjame solo, Natsu.

~ Lo siento Gray, no quería decir eso, no eres débil sólo que… es que eres un chico.

~ Así que era eso – le dije sonriendo – sólo me has besado porque me veía vulnerable, supongo que ha sido asqueroso tener que besar a un chico – Natsu no supo que contestarme así que supuse que era eso - MÁRCHATE – le grité – no necesito tu compasión.

~ Gray – me llamó con un tono serio – yo…

~ Lárgate, no sabes nada de mí, no necesito que me consuelen de nada, guarda tus besos para las chicas – casi le grité, aunque me sentí celoso tras decirlo.

¡_No podía creer que aquellos besos tan dulces que era capaz de dar Natsu, fuera a dárselos a otra persona_! Natsu se marchó un poco descompuesto, sin saber que decirme, sin saber qué hacer para arreglar las cosas.


	2. Malas experiencias

Capítulo 2: Malas experiencias

Gray Fullbuster POV

Hoy desde luego, no era mi día, ¡_Pesadillas y discutir con Natsu_! Di vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que me encontré con Mirajane que iba hacia el gremio, seguramente para abrir sus puertas, así que la acompañé. Ella siempre sonreía y eso que había tenido un pasado difícil, no sé como lo hacía o de dónde sacaba fuerzas. La verdad es que tampoco había sido nunca un chico que sonriera mucho.

Las puertas del gremio aparecieron ante mí y no pude evitar pensar, que éramos un gremio de raritos, sobre todo cuando entró Erza y tras ella Natsu. ¿Para qué negarlo? Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, nos peleábamos desde el primer día, pero también le seguía a todas las misiones intentando protegerle, no quería que nada pudiera pasarle. ¡_Y él no se daba ni cuenta de lo que sentía_!

Me senté en la barra y Mirajane al ver mi cara, me colocó un té, según ella "_cortesía de la casa_". Me extrañó ver a Laxus entrar, sentarse al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba y pedirle algo a Mirajane. A continuación, el gremio empezó a llenarse y el ruido que provocaban me alegraba, por lo menos, no me sentía solo.

Temblé cuando escuché entrar a Natsu con su escándalo habitual, gritando a Laxus que intentaba tomar su bebida tranquilo.

~ Laxus… hoy es el día, pelea conmigo – gritó abalanzándose sobre él y como era costumbre, acabó en el suelo de un golpe en la cabeza.

~ Otro día Natsu – le dijo Laxus guiñándole un ojo.

Happy se escapó de su lado para venir al mío, me miraba mucho y muy detenidamente ¡Esperaba que Natsu no le hubiera contado nada o lo sabría todo el gremio!

~ ¿Qué sucede Happy? – le pregunté.

~ Natsu dice que estás raro – dijo.

~ No he dormido bien, nada más – le aclaré – perdonad si os he interrumpido vuestro día de pesca, ya estoy mejor – le sonreí para que se quedase más tranquilo.

Happy se marchó enseguida al lado de Lucy, que entraba en este momento por la puerta buscando a Levy para comentarle algo de su novela. Natsu gritaba como un loco esta vez hacia Erza, la cual también no llegó ni a golpearle, con la cara que le puso fue suficiente para aplacar la sed de pelea de Natsu, que buscó entre el salón a su próxima víctima, topándose conmigo. Me sobresalté cuando me miró y él también pareció algo raro, como si no se sintiese a gusto. Yo aproveché para bajar la mirada a mi té. Por esto no quería decirle nada a él de mis sentimientos, además sabía lo pegado que estaba a Lucy o incluso a Lisanna, yo no pintaba nada en su vida, ni siquiera me había tenido en cuenta.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo girarme hacia él. Me estaba sonriendo y tenía un papel en su mano, una misión. Al parecer Lucy tenía que pagar su renta y la verdad, algo de pena me daba, porque al final todos acabábamos invadiendo su casa, así que teníamos que ayudarla.

~ Vamos Gray, hagamos una misión – me dijo

~ Vale – fue lo único que pude decirle. ¡Me costaba negarle algo a Natsu cuando me miraba con esos ojos! – Natsu – le llamé y él volteó a verme – Siento lo de antes, no he dormido bien y lo he pagado contigo.

~ No te preocupes – me dijo sonriendo – hagamos esa misión y paguemos la renta.

En casa cogí lo justo y salí casi corriendo cruzando la ciudad para llegar donde habíamos quedado ¡_Ya iba tarde_! Así que apresuré el paso. La calle estaba llena de gente que compraba en las tiendas y pasé corriendo esquivando a todo el mundo cuando algo me detuvo en seco.

~ Gray Fullbuster – escuché de un tipo a mi derecha

Paré y miré, había mucha gente y la voz sonaba grave, tenía que ser un hombre bastante más mayor que yo. Miré hasta que hallé un cabello moreno que reconocí al momento en cuanto se giró a mirarme. Me quedé helado en el sitio ¡_Era imposible que estuvieran aquí después de tanto tiempo_! Mi cerebro pedía correr pero mis piernas no se movían, me quedé allí mirando cómo se acercaban hacia mí. Esperaba que no se atrevieran a hacer nada con tanta gente delante, pero seguían avanzando y entonces, una mano tocó mi hombro por detrás. ¡_temblé_!

~ Gray, te estamos esperando, vamos – me giré para ver a Natsu – ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro hoy.

Miré de nuevo a la multitud ¡_Habían desaparecido_! Supongo que no esperaban que estuviera acompañado, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Como agradecí que Natsu tuviera el don de la oportunidad.

~ Gracias Natsu – le dije cuando él ya había comenzado a andar tan despreocupadamente como siempre, con las manos tras su cabeza.

~ ¿A qué viene eso? – me preguntó girándose a verme.

~ por venir a buscarme – le dije casi en un susurro, él siguió caminando repitiendo el "de verdad que hoy estás muy raro".

Le seguí intentando no alejarme mucho de él ¡_Qué tontería_! Como si Natsu fuera a detenerles, como si yo fuera aquel niño de ocho años que necesitaba ser salvado, ahora tenía 19 años y más control en mi magia, podía enfrentarlos sólo, pero aquí seguía, detrás de Natsu, a su espalda, sintiéndome seguro porque él estaba conmigo.

Mi gran duda, era como demonios me habían encontrado. Recorrí kilómetros y kilómetros tras escaparme hasta llegar a Fairy Tail, ni siquiera deberían estar cerca, incluso deberían haberse olvidado de mí ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Cómo me habían encontrado? Era lo que más me preocupaba, eso y el hecho de que quisieran volver a hacerme algo.

Cambié mi humor al ver a Erza, a Lucy y a Wendy esperando en la plaza, no debía pasarles a ellos mis problemas, ni siquiera a Natsu. Además, si Natsu ya me huía por ser un chico, ¿Qué haría cuando se enterase de todo mi pasado? Desde luego correr bien lejos de mí del asco que le daría. ¡_Por un momento, volví a sentirme solo_!

Wendy y su torpeza me encantaba, era tan dulce e inocente, tan niña que me alegraba el día solo con verla sonreír. Lucy bromeó todo el camino con Natsu mientras Happy se metía con ella y su peso, algo ya normal y Erza… Erza era fuerte y valiente, ella no tenía miedo de nada, se enfrentaba a lo que fuese y salía victoriosa, justo como una flor escarlata, todos eran impresionantes. Ahora que me daba cuenta, ni siquiera había preguntado la misión, lo único que sabía es que íbamos a hacer noche en un pueblo a no mucha distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

~ Erza, ¿Cuál es la misión? – le pregunté.

~ Algo fácil, capturar unos bandidos que saquean el pueblo – me dijo Erza.

~ Pero la recompensa es muy alta, podré pagar toda mi renta – decía Lucy con unos ojos brillantes – si no destruís todo el pueblo y hay que pagar las reparaciones – dijo esta vez temblando.

~ Te prometo tener cuidado – le dije sonriendo – no pongo la mano en el fuego por Natsu.

~ Bueno… intentaré no destruir nada, pero lo hago por ti Lucy – dijo sonriendo – para que tengas todo el pago completo por el trabajo.

No sé por qué, pero sí, me afectó un poco las palabras de Natsu, siempre estaba tan atento a Lucy y yo pasaba desapercibido para él a menos que fuera para pelearnos, entonces era… ¡_El segundo de su lista_! Porque en eso también me ganaba Erza. ¿Es que yo nunca sería el primero de su lista en nada?

El pueblo no era muy grande y estaba rodeado de un bosque ¡_Me pareció un sitio precioso_! Pero claro no pensaba decirlo, yo era Gray, el chico frío que no mostraba sus sentimientos, me guardé mi opinión mientras Wendy enfatizaba su alegría y Lucy comentaba de ir a visitar el pueblo. Natsu hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, guardarse su opinión e indicar que esperaríamos a las chicas en el hostal. Algo bueno tenía callarse estas cosas ¡_Me quedaba a solas con Natsu_! Quien se sentía extraño al parecer, porque no me hablaba, ni me miraba. Aquel beso había cambiado nuestra relación por completo.

Cogimos las llaves de la habitación, las chicas a un cuarto, los chicos al otro. Me sorprendí que Natsu no pusiera pegas después de nuestro beso a dormir en la misma habitación, pero no dijo nada, se comportó y entró tirándose en una de las camas.

~ Gray – me llamó Natsu justo cuando yo me sentaba en mi cama dándole la espalda, parecía buscar las palabras para empezar a hablarme - ¿Alguna vez te has declarado a alguien? – me preguntó de golpe.

~ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – le pregunté sonriendo, fingiendo que no me importaba.

~ Porque… eres mi mejor amigo y quiero saberlo, me dijiste que no sabía nada de ti y me sentó mal saber que no te conocía tanto como yo creía, pero eres tan cerrado que a veces es complicado sacarte una respuesta.

~ ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? ¿Si me he declarado a alguien alguna vez? La respuesta es no – le dije muy seco.

~ ¿Eso es todo? – me preguntó – ¿no vas ni a darme una explicación?

Suspiré por sus preguntas, ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué me gustaba él? Que me gustaba un chico de mi mismo sexo al que tras conseguir besar, lo había ahuyentado. Pues no era la situación más favorable para declararse.

~ Me gusta alguien, pero no me he declarado porque no me corresponde – le comenté lo más rápido que pude - ¿Bajamos a cenar? – le pregunté cambiando el tema.

~ Si, vale – me contestó y sé que intentó hacer una nueva pregunta, pero yo salí rápido de la habitación por miedo a que preguntase quien era.

Cenamos todos juntos y bromeamos, quizá no reía muchas veces, pero esa noche reí con mis amigos. Me disculpé en cuanto acabé la cena y subí a ducharme mientras ellos acababan de cenar ¡_Natsu comía como una lima_! A mí se me había quitado un poco el hambre después de lo de esa mañana. Supongo que necesitaba la ducha, porque verles había provocado de nuevo en mí esa sensación de asco, de estar sucio, manchado con sus caricias. Lloré bajo el agua, necesitaba desahogarme para no llorar por la noche teniendo a Natsu al lado. ¡Maldita sea! Yo era fuerte, estaba por encima de esto, lo había superado y aquí estaba otra vez, llorando como un niño pequeño asustado.

Cuando salí, Natsu ya estaba en la cama durmiendo o al menos parecía dormido. Me metí en la cama en calzoncillos y me dispuse a dormir. No tardé en coger el sueño.

Abrí los ojos notando el dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el suelo de piedra estaba frío, supongo que no me afectaba en gran medida después del entrenamiento con Ur, lo que más fastidiaba, era el dolor que me impedía moverme. Lo intenté un par de veces y sólo quejidos salieron de mi boca. Podía ver de vez en cuando como se abría la mirilla de la puerta y aparecían los ojos de alguno de mis captores. ¡_Les odiaba_! Les habría matado si pudiese.

Uno de ellos entró, el rubio ¡_Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres_! Se ocupaban de ocultarlos de mí para que no pudiera identificarlos. Me miró con altanería y yo le sostuve la mirada ¡_Ya no podían arrebatarme nada_! Me habían apaleado y violado ¿Qué más podían hacerme? Con ellos ya sabía lo que había ¡Dolor! Mis ojos le demostraban cuanto los odiaba, pero a ellos parecía encantarles esa cualidad de mí.

~ Fascinante – dijo el rubio – sigue mirándonos igual de soberbio – comentó hacia el moreno de atrás – me encanta eso de este chico, acabaré doblegando toda esa fuerza de voluntad que tiene, no pararé hasta que suplique, hasta que se dé cuenta de lo insignificante que es. – se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome del pelo para acercarme a su cara – no sé qué crees que eres, pero solo eres mi puta, estás aquí para satisfacerme a mí.

El hombre moreno se reía por detrás y sonrió aún más cuando me preguntó qué era y yo respondí con mi nombre, ganándome un golpe y repitiéndome que tenía que contestarle que era su puta. Yo volví a contestar con mi nombre. El rubio sonrió esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Me arrastró del pelo hasta una de las esquinas y me tiró contra la pared ¡_mis músculos ya no respondían_! Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero me negaba a suplicarle, me negaba a darle lo que quería ¡_yo no era su puta, era Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ur_! Me asusté cuando vi como se quitaba el cinturón de nuevo, seguro que iba a volver a golpearme, pero no, lo lanzó lejos y se quitó los pantalones ¡_Casi prefería que me pegase con el cinturón_! Era un dolor más aguantable que tener que soportarle dentro de mí otra vez.

~ Cogedle – repitió aquel hombre, haciendo que los otro dos se acercasen a mí.

Uno sostuvo mis brazos a la espalda provocándome más dolor del que ya tenía, obligándome a arrodillarme mientras con su otra mano sujetaba mi cabello para que mantuviera la cabeza levantada. El otro hombre, algo menos corpulento que el moreno que me sostenía de atrás, agarró mi mandíbula. No entendía que pretendía, pero moví la cabeza un par de veces intentando complicarle la tarea, hasta que me retorcieron el brazo de mi espalda provocando más dolor mientras me indicaban que me quedase quieto o me rompía el brazo.

Estaba llorando, no voluntariamente, lloraba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderme, de estar a su merced, odiaba sentirme así. El hombre finalmente se hizo con mi mandíbula y la abrió a la fuerza, momento que sentí como el miembro de aquel hombre rubio entraba en mi cavidad sin dulzura alguna ¡_La primera arcada llegó al instante_!, mis ojos lloraban cada vez más y el ritmo de el rubio no disminuía en absoluto, provocando arcada tras arcada. Intenté chillas, intenté echar la cabeza hacia atrás para sacar su miembro de mí boca, traté de luchar contra los que me tenían bien cogido y no sirvió de nada ¡_Ur tenía razón, era débil_! Cuando acabó con mi boca se puso a mi altura para mirarme a los ojos, yo lo único que agradecía es que no se hubiera corrido ¡_Aunque no dudaba que lo haría algún día_!

~ ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar esta vez serio, esperando que degradarme tanto hubiera minado mi carácter rebelde.

~ Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ur – le repetí, el puñetazo me partió el labio y noté el sabor oxido de mi propia sangre. Sonreí cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir – da igual las veces que me toques, nunca seré nada tuyo.

Pareció enfadarse, porque me tumbó de una bofetada y volviendo a quitarme el pantalón entró en mí sin cuidado ¡_Como la última vez_! Grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho, ya me daba igual quien me escuchase, sólo podía gritar y llorar por el dolor. Su miembro que al principio costaba tanto entrar, ahora lo hacía con suavidad y como no se había corrido, imaginé que era sangre, me estaba desgarrando una y otra vez sin dejarme cicatrizar.

~ ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – escuché justo cuando me incorporé repentinamente de la cama gritando.

Natsu estaba frente a mí, mirándome con preocupación. Me puse nervioso cuando no reconocí el lugar, ni siquiera encendiendo la luz ¿dónde estaba? Me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar y Natsu me decía una y otra vez que respirase, que me calmase. Finalmente caí en la misión, el hostal, Natsu, me concentré en Natsu frente a mí y cuando me toqué con las manos el rostro, estaba húmedo, había llorado ¡_por eso me miraba con preocupación_!

~ Estoy bien – le dije a Natsu intentando aparentar seguridad en mí mismo.

~ Y un cuerno estás bien, ¿qué te está pasando Gray?

~ Estoy bien, vale, sólo era una pesadilla.

~ No me trates por imbécil, eso era más que una pesadilla, te agarrabas al colchón, estabas aterrado y pedías ayuda. ¡Maldita sea Gray! ME HAS LLAMADO – me gritó

Abrí los ojos como platos al oírle ¿Le había llamado? ¿Por qué le llamaría? Yo no le conocía cuando pasó todo esto, Natsu entró después de mí al gremio, era imposible que le llamase. Empecé a llorar aún más ¡_ahora mi subconsciente buscaba a Natsu_!

~ No he pedido tu ayuda – le dije llorando.

~ Lo has hecho, estabas gritando mi nombre – lloré aún más desconsoladamente si es que se podía y Natsu sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a abrazarme.

Me agarré a sus brazos y al final acabé abrazándole también ¡_No quería que me soltase_! Quería estar protegido siempre entre sus fuertes brazos, quería sentir su calidez siempre. Estaba mojando su camiseta con mis lágrimas, aún así, él no dijo nada y yo agarré con fuerza la parte de atrás de su camiseta arrugándola entre mis dedos.

~ ¿Es Deliora? – me preguntó y no quise contestar por no tener que mentirle – Deliora está muerto Gray, ya no puede hacerte nada

~ Por favor, quédate conmigo – le pedí cuando hizo el mínimo amago de separarse un poco.

~ No voy a dejarte solo Gray – me dijo con un tono dulce mientras seguía llorando –iba a separarme un segundo para ir por algo con que secarte las lágrimas – me dijo.

~ No lo hagas, no te muevas – casi le supliqué - no quiero que me veas así.

~ Gray – me llamó y noté como levantaba mi barbilla para que le mirase – si quieres llorar hazlo, no diré nada, pero nunca te había visto tan indefenso como ahora, nunca creí que me pedirías ayuda, ni que buscarías mi protección – me dijo con dulzura – me estás empezando a preocupar.

~ Natsu – dije su nombre seguido de un "Gracias"

Sus labios junto a los míos fue lo siguiente que noté, esta vez mucho más decidido que la primera vez, como si sintiera que era eso lo que necesitaba. Temblé levemente antes sus caricias, su lengua paseó esta vez por mi labio inferior y no pude evitar abrir más la boca dándole paso. Su lengua entró con dulzura explorando toda mi boda y no le puse impedimento alguno. ¡_Me gustaba Natsu_! Aunque él solo hiciera esto por pena, yo no quería que parase, así que cuando vi que iba a volver a echarse atrás, yo me acerqué evitando que se separase, indicándole que quería que siguiera besándome. Natsu no dijo nada y colocando su mano tras mi nuca, me impulsó nuevamente para profundizar el beso.


	3. La misión

Capítulo 3: La misión

Natsu POV

¿Qué narices me pasaba hoy? Dos veces había besado a Gray, a un hombre, ¡_de mi mismo sexo_!, lo que jamás esperé en mi vida que ocurriese, es más, Lisanna siempre había dicho que de mayor se casaría conmigo y aquí estaba, metiéndole la lengua a Gray Fullbuster, mi compañero de equipo, mi mejor amigo. En realidad sí sé que me había pasado, Gray siempre era frío y reservado, lo único que sabía de él era como peleaba y bueno… desde lo de la isla Galuna, supe un poco más sobre su pasado, pero realmente como él decía, tampoco es que le conociese en profundidad para ser mi mejor amigo, él en cambio me conocía, sabía que buscaba a mi padre, a mi dragón y que me había unido al gremio cuando le perdí.

Verle tan sentimental, tan vulnerable, como si hubiera retrocedido a su niñez y buscase que le protegieran, había movido algo dentro de mí, ver esa cara que ponía cuando estaba triste me destrozaba, era incluso tan tierno en cierto modo saber que sólo necesitaba que le abrazase, que no había podido contenerme y ese sonrojo de sus mejillas me había enloquecido por completo, tanto como para estar aquí sentado en su cama metiéndole la lengua.

Me separé de él, me daba la sensación como si me estuviera aprovechando de su punto débil, de que estuviera triste, de que se sintiera decaído. Además, a mí no me gustaban los hombres ¡_O de eso trataba de convencerme ahora_! Porque tras besar dos veces a Gray, estaba empezando a dudarlo, como siguiera así, me volvería adicto a esos besos tan dulces que tenía, porque además, me daba la sensación como si a él también le gustase ¡_Me estaba volviendo loco_! Era Gray, mi amigo, no podía estar besando ni a Gray ni a un hombre y encima decir que me gustaba como besaba.

~ Lo siento – escuché cuando me separé de él – sé que no te gusta hacer esto con hombres

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, quizá era esa lastimera voz, o que iba a llorar y no aguantaba verle hacerlo, siempre había visto al Gray fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, al que tenía delante de mí era completamente nuevo, tan tierno, tan dulce, tan frágil porque esa era la palabra que intenté decir esa mañana, frágil, pero en vez de eso, me salió débil, por lo que Gray se mosqueó conmigo y con razón ¡_Odiaba perder a cualquier nivel y a cualquier cosa_! Sólo había que haber visto como se puso en los juegos mágicos por una mísera derrota.

~ ¿Gray? ¿Te gustan los hombres? – le pregunté creyendo saber ya la respuesta.

~ No – me dijo muy seguro – o sí – rectificó al segundo dudando qué decirme - no lo sé, me gusta alguien en concreto.

~ ¿Quién te gusta Gray? – le volví a preguntar.

En verdad, si me decía que era yo, no sabría cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de mi sexo, pero pensé que si me decía otro nombre, a alguien del gremio como no sé… Laxus, el mundo se caería a mis pies, porque en parte, quizá estaba viendo una faceta de Gray que me gustaba, estaba descubriendo como era, qué sentía, cómo besaba, podría saber cómo era en la intimidad, quizá descubrir que era lo que llamaba la atención a tantas chicas de él, porque las chicas de la isla Galuna prácticamente se morían todas por él.

~ Qué más da – me dijo – no corresponde mis sentimientos – fue su última contestación antes de volver a tumbarse, coger fuertemente la sábana entre sus dedos y darme la espalda intentando dormir.

~ ¿Podrás dormir? – le pregunté antes de volver a mi cama.

~ No creo

~ ¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy? – le comenté intentando animarle.

En parte quería animarle, quería sentirle cerca de mí y otra parte quería solamente protegerle, acurrucarle entre mis brazos y decirle que estaría a salvo conmigo, qué estaba ahí para él.

~ Yo no tengo miedo – me dijo – no me trates como a un niño pequeño – sonreí ante su comentario.

~ Quería ahorrarme decir esto, pero… mi cama tiene un muelle salido y me lo estoy clavando todo el rato – le dije – era la excusa por si me dejabas dormir contigo

Claro que me había inventado lo del muelle y podía sonar ridículo, pero sé que era la única manera en que Gray me dejaría dormir con él, solo me preocupaba por él, quería que durmiera algo y si para ello tenía que entrar en su cama y abrazarle para que se sintiera protegido, lo haría. Gray me miró extrañado y luego su exclamación de ¡Oh! Tragándose mi historia.

~ Bueno, si es por el muelle, te hago un hueco.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ¡_Como un niño pequeño_! Dulce, tierno e inocente, nada en comparación con el Gray que yo conocía frío y sin sentimientos, el chico fuerte que se metía siempre conmigo. Cuando me metí bajo las sábanas con él, seguía dándome la espalda y dudé si pasarle el brazo por encima era buena idea o se enfadaría, al final le pasé el brazo y aunque tembló un poco, no dijo nada. Me sorprendí porque estaba frío, no mucho, pero era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que todo él era frío, supongo que por culpa de su magia. No tardé en dormirme. Extrañamente, soñé con Gray.

Estaba debajo de mí, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que tanto me excitaban y tan rara vez se veían en él. Sus ojos azules me miraban y tenían un brillo que jamás había visto ¡_Me deseaba_! Se reflejaba claramente en su mirada. No pude evitar besarle, devoré su boca sin compasión alguna, nada de besos románticos y tiernos como los anteriores, eso pasaba a la historia, quería pasión, quería que sintiera cuanto me excitaba tenerle así, quería demostrarle que su boca era mía, me pertenecía a mí. Nunca habría imaginado a Gray en este papel tan pasivo, él era casi siempre igual de dominante que yo, pero me encantaba sentir como se rendía ante mí, como gemía a cada beso, a cada caricia, como elevaba su tono de voz cuando rozaba mi cuerpo contra su miembro que ya empezaba a endurecerse ¡_Si, a endurecerse por y para mí_!

Besé su cuello haciéndole temblar, viendo como toda su piel se erizaba. Bajé por sus pectorales ¡_Realmente se había tomado su entrenamiento enserio_! Me encantaba su cuerpo, cada músculo de él, pero lo que más me gustaba, era descubrir sus debilidades, sus gemidos al rozar sus pezones, su risa al jugar con su ombligo, sus palabras que me enloquecían cuando mi mano cogió su miembro aún sobre aquella tela que no me había atrevido a quitarle, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Al final se la quité y él mismo me ayudó levantando el trasero, facilitándome que me quedase con aquella prenda en la mano. ¡_Había visto su miembro tantas veces pero nunca lo había deseado como hoy_! Lo chupé despacio, paseando mi lengua por cada centímetro de su piel y no podía parar de imaginar su sonrojo, me encantaban los espasmos de placer que le sacudían y eso que aún estaba en la punta, ni siquiera lo había metido entero ¡_Gray era tan sensible_! Cuando lo metí entero le escuché gemir a tal intensidad, que su espalda se arqueó y mi miembro se endureció de golpe. ¡_Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, me excitaban_! Sólo quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

¡_Era fascinante tenerle así_! Era todo para mí, era mi chico, sólo mío. Me incorporé nuevamente para acercarme a sus labios, aquellos labios inexpertos que había besado la primera vez, porque recordaba a ese chico de labios fríos temblando que no sabía cómo seguir mi beso y ahora, me parecían los más dulces del mundo, los más pasionales, cargados de un sentimiento que jamás había vivido, me gustaba sentirme tan deseado por él y me encantaba hacerle gritar de placer. Me emocioné cuando empecé a preparar su entrada, su forma de chuparme los dedos para humedecerlos me volvía loco, era tan seductor, tan complaciente conmigo. Separé mis dedos de aquella sensual boca para meter el primero en su entrada, despacio y con calma ¡_Sí le dolía, no me lo dijo_! Pero sus gemidos me indicaban que siguiera y así lo hice, dedo tras dedo fueron introducidos en él ¡El momento estaba cerca! Quería correrme dentro de él, quería dejar hasta mi última esencia en él, hasta la última gota, quería que me rogase con aquella voz seductora que tenía que le hiciera mío, ¡_Porque él era mío_! y justo cuando iba a entrar… Me desperté. ¡_Mi maldita suerte_!

Miré hacia Gray, estaba completamente pegado a mí, lo más sospechoso de todo, es que mi brazo por encima de su cintura se había aprisionado con fuerza atrayéndolo a mí, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, seguramente culpa de mi sueño. Para colmo, su trasero estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro, que encima había reaccionado ¡_Maldita sea_! Yo diciéndole que no me gustaban los hombres y ahora me pasaba esto. Me aparté un poco de él intentando concentrarme en que mi miembro tenía que bajar antes de que se despertase. ¡_No podía parar de pensar en el rostro de Gray de anoche y en el del sueño_! Tan frágil y tan tierno ¡_Dios que volvía a excitarme pensando en sus gemidos_! Tenía que pensar en algo desagradable si quería que esto bajase o bueno… ir al baño y desahogarme.

La puerta sonó de golpe y me apresure a abrir antes de que despertasen al moreno, claro que tuve que ponerme los pantalones y me escondí tras la puerta para que no notaran mi erección. Era Lucy que venía a decirnos si bajamos a desayunar.

~ Sí ya bajamos – le dije – nos vestimos y vamos.

~ Natsu ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Escuchamos a Gray gritar.

Me habría encantado decirle que Gray estaba fatal desde ayer, que no era el mismo Gray que conocíamos, que tenía pesadillas seguramente con el demonio Deliora, pero le prometí que no diría que le había visto llorar y una promesa había que cumplirla.

~ Nos peleamos – le dije – ya sabes como somos, aprovechamos que Erza no estaba para detenernos y bueno… no quise hacerle daño a Gray, se me escapó el golpe y gritó, pero ya está mejor, me he disculpado con él y me ha perdonado.

~ Hombres… - dijo Lucy - ¿Cuándo dejaréis de pelearos? – fue su única respuesta a mi historia.

Comentó que nos esperarían abajo para desayunar, así que no tardásemos mucho ¡_Ya sabíamos cómo era Erza_ _y su carácter_! Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vi entrar a Happy volando, eso sí me extrañó.

~ ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – le pregunté.

~ De la habitación de Charle – me comentó con una gran sonrisa ¡No quise preguntar más!

~ ¿Aún duerme Gray? – preguntó Happy.

~ Sí, no ha pasado una buena noche, quizá debería dejarle dormir un poco más.

Tarde cuando lo dije, porque Happy ya le estaba despertando, aún así, me dio tiempo a ver lo a gusto que dormía, la cara tan plácida y agradable que había puesto. ¡_Creo que besar a Gray me había afectado_! Porque ahora me gustaba prácticamente todo de él. Le indiqué cuando abrió los ojos que había que bajar a desayunar y se vistió rápido para acompañarme.

Erza estaba allí ya, hablando con Lucy y desayunando ¡_Qué miedo daba Erza_! Era mejor no enfadarla y desde luego, llegar tarde a la mesa, era un motivo de enfado ¡_Sobre todo después de lo que me contaron con el enfado del Picnic_! Creo que iba a enfadarse, pero al ver a Gray venir detrás de mí con aquellas ojeras marcadas, se olvidó de reñirnos. Comimos prácticamente en silencio y salimos rápido al pueblo para buscar a los ladrones o lo que fuera que teníamos que atrapar.

Acabamos dividiéndonos todos y no me sentó muy bien tener que dejar solo a Gray tal y como estaba estos días, pero cualquiera le decía algo contrario al plan ideado por Erza, así que no me quedó más remedio que tragar y esperar que Gray estuviera bien. Claro que luego pensé ¿Cuándo había necesitado él ayuda? Él era fuerte, puede que yo ahora le ganase, pero él tiene era inteligente, siempre tenía una estrategia para ganar aunque no tuviera tanta fuerza como yo, hacía cosas impresionantes con el hielo e incluso a veces, me ha tenido que salvar él a mí, como aquel búho que intentó comerme en la torre del cielo, al final, siempre estaba él cubriéndome las espaldas a mí. Supongo que para una vez que yo podía ayudarle, mi plan resultaba un fracaso total por culpa de Erza. ¡_Maldita sea, era mi oportunidad, ahora era cuando él me necesitaba a mí_!

Estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando vi salir de una tienda a uno de los criminales que aparecían en el cartel ¡_Era él, seguro_! Salí corriendo diciéndole que se detuviera, claro que al verme, también empezó a correr huyendo de mí. Lancé una llamarada de fuego con la intención de cortarle el paso, pero mis llamas desaparecieron mientras él tipo se escapaba riendo, diciendo algo de que las llamas no le afectaban ¡_Maldición, me tocaría hacerlo a lo bruto_! Me impulsé con el fuego para tomar más velocidad y le seguí por las calles. Tomé un atajo subiendo por unas escaleras hacia uno de los tejados y me lancé abajo frente al individuo rompiendo parte de la calle con mis llamas.

Cargué mi puño de fuego y lo lancé con tanta fuerza, que al esquivarlo, me metí en una de las casas frente a una familia que estaba desayunando. Me disculpé por haberles destruido la pared y haber interrumpido su desayuno y salí corriendo a buscar al tipo ¡_Lucy iba a matarme_! Estaba destruyendo casas. ¡_Ya podía escucharla! _En realidad… claro que podía oírla, estaba bajo mí diciéndome que parase de destruir todo a mi paso, pero yo no me fijé en ella, me fijé en Gray que estaba frente a ti bloqueando el camino del criminal. No sé muy bien qué pasó, porque el suelo se rompió frente a Gray y el tipo cayó en una fosa ¡_Suelo de hielo_! Seguro que Lucy había sacado a Virgo para excavar el hoyo ¡_A eso me refería de Gray_! No tenía tanta fuerza como yo, pero era listo, tenía estrategias.

~ Buen trabajo Natsu – me felicitó Gray por atraerle hacia su trampa ¡O imaginé que sería por eso!

~ En el fondo hacen un buen dúo – escuché decir a Erza – si se llevasen un poco mejor serían imparables.

Miré hacia Gray ¡_Qué rapidez para quitarse la ropa_! Porque en este preciso momento la camiseta la estaba tirando al suelo y creo que no se había dado ni cuenta.

~ Gray, tú ropa – le dije sonrojándome un poco al verle en calzoncillos, él se sorprendió, se disculpó sonrojándose a una velocidad de vértigo y empezó a vestirse de nuevo.

Miré hacia las chicas, se habían quedado absortas mirando a Gray, más bien su rostro sonrojado mientras comentaban lo guapo y tierno que era cuando se sonrojaba ¡_Era muy raro ver a Gray sonrojarse_! Aunque yo les daba la razón a las chicas de lo guapo que estaba sonrojado, sabía que no le iba a gustar nada al moreno, porque tras aquello intentó ocultar su sonrojo mientras las mandaba callar. ¡_Me sorprendió verle tan vergonzoso_! Generalmente iba desnudo y no le daba vergüenza. Es más, yo mismo en alguna pelea le había llegado a quitar los calzoncillos, como el día que fuimos a la playa y me persiguió completamente desnudo pidiéndome que le devolviera su ropa, así que no sé por qué precisamente hoy, se estaba sonrojando tanto.

Estaba tan entretenido viendo el cuerpo de Gray que vi aparecer a otro de la banda directo a atacarle mientras éste se vestía. Eso me cabreó mucho ¡_No iba a permitir que nadie tocara a Gray_! El moreno puso una cara de terror cuando me vio ir hacia él con el puño levantado cargando mis llamas e instintivamente, su hielo se expandió congelando al individuo tras él e incluso la catedral de su lado intentando bloquear mi ataque para que no le diera ¡que no tenía intención de darle a él, si no al que estaba tras él!, escuché a Lucy con un "Noooo" y lo último que recuerdo es la explosión que produjimos ambos elementos chocando. Estaba en el suelo y Gray me miraba viendo como caían trozos de hielo al suelo y se rompían ¡La catedral había desaparecido!

~ Ahí va mi renta – se quejó Lucy y yo me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza

~ Lo siento Lucy, sólo quería capturar a ese – dije señalando al ahora inconsciente miembro de la banda, Gray se giró a verlo.

~ Podías avisar – me dijo enfadado – creía que querías pegarme a mí.

~ ¿Para qué iba a pegarte a ti calzoncillos? – le pregunté enfadado ¡qué poco confiaba en mí!

~ No sé, no entiendo lo que piensan los lagartos de llamas.

~ Igneel no es un lagarto – me quejé – pero que va a saber un exhibicionista.

~ ¿Qué me has llamado? – me preguntó Gray buscando pelea ¡Este era el Gray que yo conocía y echaba de menos! Por fin había vuelto, pero Erza nos separó de un coscorrón a los dos.

Del resto de la banda, se ocupó Erza y su mala leche ¡_Yo no me atrevía a meterme con ella y menos después de lo de la catedral_! Gray también se mantuvo al margen y eso que fue su primera y mejor amiga en el gremio ¡_Ambos se llevaban muy bien_! Casi siempre iban juntos hablando. ¿Podría ser Erza quien le gustase a Gray? Fue la gran duda que tuve, era un amor no correspondido, era conocido el amor de Erza por Jellal. Me pasé todo el camino de regreso, apartando de la conversación a esos dos ¡_Celos_! Pues seguramente, no iba a negarlo que desde anoche, quería a Gray sólo para mí, quería sus besos tiernos aunque inexpertos.

Llegamos a Magnolia y Erza se empeñó en acompañar a Lucy y Wendy a su casa porque le venía de camino, así que allí me quedé con Gray ¡_Un Gray que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba caminando por una callejuela desierta hacia su casa_!

~ Ey, espérame – le grite y él se sorprendió.

La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba, si que conocía poco al mago de hielo, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, nunca le había preguntado.

~ Natsu, tu casa está en dirección opuesta a la mía – me comentó.

~ Oh – fue mi exclamación ¡Quería acompañarle! Pero como siempre, él tan cerrado.

Siguió caminando solo por la callejuela y le vi desaparecer por la calle principal ahora desierta. Quizá era mejor así, siempre era tan solitario, no le gustaba depender de nadie ¡_Este era el Gray que yo conocía_! Ya no era el Gray tierno de anoche. Fui hacia el gremio para cenar algo antes de ir a mi casa y Mirajane cocinaba muy bien, me comí todo lo que me puso en el plato y no pensé nada en Gray, me dediqué a bromear con Happy, hasta que entró Laxus con mala cara y se sentó a mi lado.

~ ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

~ Venía de una misión con mi grupo cuando me he cruzado con Gray – me insinuó.

~ Gray iba hacia su casa – le indiqué - ¿por qué me cuentas a mí esto?

~ Porque Gray es de tu equipo – me dijo muy seguro – quizá me meto donde no me llaman, pero había unos tipos hablando con él, me dieron mala espina y tenían la marca de un gremio oscuro, creí que iban a hacerle algo, así que metí en medio por si necesitaba ayuda, pero los tipos desaparecieron – me comentó – No se le veía muy bien a Gray pero me gritó que me marchase, que no necesitaba ayuda. ¿Natsu? – se giró para ver mi silla vacía

Antes de acabar la frase, ya había salido corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuché a Laxus indicarme que lo había encontrado cerca del cauce y no paré de correr hasta que llegué allí. ¡_Joder_! ¿Por qué no me dirá donde vive? ¿Por qué no me contará las cosas? ¿Por qué siempre se guarda todo para él mismo? ¿Tan poca es la confianza que me tiene? Lo que más me preocupaba, era ¿Qué narices tenía que ver Gray con un gremio oscuro? Sólo había estado en Fairy Tail, no podía tener relación alguna con otro gremio.

Finalmente tras recorrerme media ciudad, por fin obtuve su olor en una calle de la periferia y lo seguí hasta que llegué casi al final del cauce, frente a un puente. Allí estaba sentado, mirando el agua y tal y como decía Laxus, no parecía estar muy bien. Me acerqué hasta él y le toqué el hombro llevándome un golpe en el brazo para apartarme de él mientras me gritaba que no le tocase. Al girarse y verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se disculpó conmigo agachando la cabeza avergonzado por golpearme.

~ Lo siento – me dijo avergonzado por su comportamiento, como si no hubiera querido golpearme – lo siento Natsu – volvió a repetirme.

~ ¿Con quién me has confundido? – le pregunté sabiendo que era eso ¡podía ser despistado pero no imbécil! Estaba huyendo de alguien. – Laxus me ha dicho lo del gremio oscuro.

~ No es nada, no los conozco – me dijo – me los he cruzado, nada más, se han asustado al ver a Laxus y se han marchado.

Agradecí que Laxus pasara por allí, además, era uno de los más fuertes del gremio, habría protegido bien a Gray, pero ese tenía que haber sido yo, le prometí anoche que le protegería y no había estado ahí cuando me necesitaba, le había dejado solo.

~ Te acompaño a tu casa – le dije

Aunque intentó rechistar ante mi propuesta, le corté en seco con una de mis miradas, de esas que le decían claramente ¡_Empieza a mover el culo hacia tu casa y calladito_! Alguna vez tenía que empezar yo a ser el dominante, estaba harto de que Gray siempre se saliera con la suya con su astucia y sus tácticas.


	4. Amigos

Capitulo 4: Amigos.

Natsu POV

La casa de Gray se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad ¡_No me gustaba mucho el sitio_! Más que nada por lo apartada que estaba de todos los sitios, pero la casa estaba muy bien, tenía dos pisos y al entrar, todo estaba recogido y perfectamente ordenado. Tampoco tenía muchos muebles, los necesarios para vivir, lo que sí tenía la casa, era muchas ventanas.

~ Es agradable – le dije al entrar y notar el calor que hacía dentro, algo normal, el sol entraba por casi todas las ventanas durante todo el día.

~ ¿Creías que vivía en un iglú o qué? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ No, pero no sé, no esperaba… da igual déjalo.

~ ¿no esperabas qué?

~ Es que nunca decías donde vivías y empezaba a pensar que tenías un desastre de casa, pero está muy bien, así que no sé por qué te ocultas.

~ Supongo que al final sólo soy un chico solitario – me comentó.

Lo que más me gustaba de la casa, era ese olor a Gray, mi nariz era tan sensible que lo olía en todos los rincones, pero me encantaba. Supongo que ahora veía a Gray con otros ojos muy diferentes de cómo lo hacía antes, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar. En uno de los muebles había una fotografía de Ur, no quise decirle nada porque sabía que aún se sentía culpable por su muerte, por un momento, podía sentir su dolor, lo había perdido todo, no es que fuera solitario en sí, se había vuelto solitario, alejaba a todo el mundo de él para no tener que pasar por más pérdidas, sus padres, Ur, todos los que le importaban estaban muertos.

~ Gray – le llamé - ¿Con quién me has confundido? – volví a preguntarle lo mismo que hice en el cauce y él no había contestado.

Gray me miraba y creo que buscaba en su mente algo con que salir del paso sin dar muchas explicaciones.

~ ¿Iba para mí que no te tocase? – le pregunté ante su silencio.

~ No – dijo rápidamente, casi con desesperación – no Natsu, no era por ti.

~ Si he hecho algo mal, por favor dímelo y no volveré a tocarte – le comenté

Su respuesta fue empotrarme contra una de las paredes y besarme. Me estaba besando él a mí, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, las últimas veces yo había empezado. Su beso no era tierno, era dominante, posesivo ¡_El Gray que yo conocía_! Pero yo no iba a dejarme controlar por él, ¡_si quería batalla la tendría_! le di la vuelta empotrándole esta vez a él contra la pared mientras yo tomaba el ritmo del beso, metiendo la lengua e imponiéndome en su boca. Cuando me separé, él seguía allí con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos con lentitud. No pude evitar sonreír.

~ Te falta mucho para dominarme en un beso Gray – le dije con prepotencia y él pareció enfadarse.

~ Puedo ganarte – me dijo – lo haré, solo necesito practicar – dijo muy convencido.

~ No puedes ganarme Gray, te falta experiencia y eso es en parte lo que me gusta de tus besos – él se sonrojó – no te habían besado nunca ¿verdad?

~ ¿Tan mal lo hago? – me preguntó desanimado.

~ Lo haces bien, pero lo noté en el primer beso, tus labios temblaban y no seguías mi ritmo, pero eso también tiene su encanto – le sonreí – y estás mejorando conmigo.

~ Ya… pues tú pareces tener mucha experiencia – me recriminó y no pude evitar sonreír.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿nunca has sido niño? – Gray abrió mucho los ojos y no sé el motivo de por qué se asustó – no has jugado nunca a tener una novia, aprendí a besar con Lisanna, me obligaba a jugar a las familias – le dije - ¿Enserio nunca has probado esas cosas de niño?

Gray estaba tenso, fue hacer referencia a su niñez y se acabó la atmósfera relajada, no sé qué pasaría por su cabeza en este momento, pero no me gustaba como se estaba poniendo. Me acerqué hacia él que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo como si le fallaran las piernas, como si recordase algo que no quería recordar.

~ ¿Estás bien Gray? – le pregunté preocupado cuando ya estaba en el suelo y me acuclillé frente a él para tenerle a la altura.

~ ¿También jugabais al sexo? – fue lo que me preguntó y aquello me asustó mucho.

~ ¿Qué clase de depravado crees que soy? – le pregunté – Gray, éramos niños, eso no lo hacen los niños, algún besito de vez en cuando y ya está, por favor… ¿Cómo iba a tener sexo a esa edad? Es de enfermos – le dije muy convencido de mis palabras.

~ ¿Es depravado hacerlo cuando eres niño? – me preguntó y no sé por dónde iba la cosa.

~ Hombre… sí – le respondí – un niño es algo inocente que debes proteger, no tienen que pensar en esas cosas hasta que crezcan, no sé Gray, son niños, son puros.

Gray estaba llorando otra vez y había puesto su mano tapando los ojos para intentar que no le viera ¿Había metido la pata en algo? ¿Es qué él había practicado el sexo de niño? ¿O estaba así porque me había insultado a mí creyendo que había tenido sexo de niño? No me gustaba por donde estaba encaminándose la conversación.

~ ¿Eres virgen, Gray? – le pregunté y temblaba, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

~ No – me dijo y me tensé por un segundo – o sí, no lo sé – fue su respuesta – creo que no – me dijo muy convencido.

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Esas cosas se saben, yo lo sabía ¿por qué no iba a saberlo él? Lo único de lo que no tenía duda, es que algo había probado si estaba dudando de eso, algo había tenido que hacer. Ahora lloraba con mayor intensidad.

~ Vamos a ver Gray… - empecé - ¿Tú has metido tu miembro a alguien? – le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza.

Si no se lo había metido a nadie, todo estaba bien, era virgen, estaba clarísimo. Ya me extrañaba a mí que sin saber besar sí hubiera practicado el sexo. Fui a tocarle el hombro pero lo alejó de mí, ¡_no quería que le tocase_! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

~ Gray, cuéntame que pasa – le pedí, casi le supliqué

~ Lo que pasa es que no he sido niño – me dijo llorando y no entendía de qué iba esto – yo no he aprendido a besar, ni soy inocente, no soy puro, yo no jugaba a esas cosas como tú – me dijo llorando - ¿Puedes dejarme solo? – me preguntó Gray de golpe – sólo quiero estar solo un rato Natsu, por favor.

No sé de qué iba todo esto, claro que había sido niño, puede que no jugase a darse besos o a buscar novias, pero, él había sido un niño, incluso yo le había visto en el gremio cuando llegué, jugaba conmigo a pelearse, siempre defendía a los del gremio como cuando un niño defiende a su padre por el simple hecho de serlo. Y por supuesto era inocente, su primer beso había sido hace nada conmigo, con 19 años, había estado sin besar a nadie tanto tiempo ¿Si eso no era ser inocente que era entonces? Me marché de su casa un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado, pero no quería discutir con Gray, así que lo dejaría para mañana.

No dormí mucho esa noche preocupado, más de una vez estuve a punto de levantarme y dirigirme a la casa de Gray sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero contuve las ganas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con él? Últimamente sólo podía pensar en Gray ¿tanto me gustaba? ¿Tanto deseaba su compañía? ¡_Era frío y solitario_! Y aún así me parecía el chico más dulce del mundo.

Por la mañana si fue lo primero que hice, ir a su casa. Happy me comentó que me esperaría en el gremio, así que fue perfecto para mí. Anduve por las calles sumido en mis pensamientos sobre la conversación de la última vez y no fue hasta que llegué a la casa de Gray que encontré a dos hombres frente a su puerta hablando. Pasé de ellos y toqué a la puerta de mi amigo, pero no obtuve respuesta ¡_Quizá estaba dormido_! ¡O quizá ya se había ido al gremio!

~ ¿Conoces a Gray? – escuché que me preguntaban a mi espalda uno de aquellos hombres.

~ Es de mi gremio ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté acercándome a aquel tipo rubio.

~ Somos unos viejos amigos de Gray – me dijo como única contestación.

¡_Ni siquiera recordaba que Gray tuviera amigos, excepto nosotros los de Fairy Tail o Lyon de Lamia Scale_! Él no había tenido relación con nadie exceptuando los otros gremios, puede que fueran de alguno de esos gremios. El hombre me tendió la mano a modo de presentación.

~ Natsu Dragneel – le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él para estrecharla a lo que él susurró hacia su compañero que era el Dragon Slayer.

No llegué a estrecharle la mano, el estruendo de la puerta de la casa de Gray abriéndose me hizo girarme hacia allí, pero lo único que vi, fue un Gray cabreado venir corriendo, coger mi mano e impulsarme hacia atrás alejándome de aquellos dos individuos.

~ ¡NO LE TOQUÉIS! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos. Sólo les vi sonreír.

No entendía nada. Pronuncié su nombre en susurro, intentando saber que estaba pasando ¡_sólo quería que me explicasen algo_! ¿Por qué no podía darle la mano? ¿Por qué estaba Gray tan alterado? ¿Por qué me estaba protegiendo él a mí poniéndome a su espalda?

~ No te pongas celoso Gray, sólo era un cordial saludo al Dragon Slayer, no creí que te importase tanto – comentó aquel tipo rubio con una sonrisa acercando su mano hacia Gray.

Gray parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el sitio, pero reaccionó alejando un poco su rostro cuando la mano casi le tocaba. Le escuché susurrar que no le tocaran, pero sonó tan suave que casi no se le escuchó, es como si hubiera perdido toda esa fuerza que había sacado para quitarme a mí de en medio.

¿Era eso? ¿Eran celos? ¿Gray no quería verme cerca de nadie más? ¿Por eso me apartaba? Aún desde su espalda, podía ver su cuerpo temblar aunque intentaba parecer valiente frente a mí. Seguía en medio entre mi posición y la de aquellos hombres, pero no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo ¡_Creo que si le hubieran atacado no habría reaccionado a tiempo_!

~ Ya nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad, Gray? – fue lo último que escuché de aquellos tíos mientras me miraban a mí, Gray se dio cuenta de eso y no contestó. Esperé unos segundos a que se marchasen antes de hablar con Gray.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? – le pregunté - ¿Ahora me vienes con ataques de celos?

~ No es eso – dijo temblando, su labio inferior temblaba como nunca lo había visto. – no te acerques a ellos – me dijo.

~ Dame una explicación, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo que mantenerme lejos? – le pregunté casi gritando, pero solo un tenso silencio había entre nosotros, al final me cabreé – tú y tus estúpidos celos, no te creas que por un par de besos que hemos compartido ya significas algo para mí – le recriminé mientras empezaba a andar hacia el gremio.

¡_Ya había tenido bastante por hoy de los secretismos de Gray_! Me estaba empezando a cabrear, me giré una última vez para verle, me daba la espalda aún y le vi derrumbarse, como si sus piernas fueran incapaces de sujetarle tirándole al suelo. Las palmas de sus manos también tocaron aquella fría piedra y le vi quedarse allí, descolocado y hundido, seguramente más por mis palabras que por lo que había sucedido con aquellos tipos.

Seguí caminando ¡no quería mirarle! Crucé varias calles y cuando me alejé lo suficiente de su casa, empecé a sentirme culpable ¡_Gray nunca había sido celoso con nada_! Quizá yo estaba exagerando dejándome llevar por conclusiones que habían sacado unos extraños. ¡_Joder_! Le había dicho algo horrible y ahora no podía volver atrás para disculparme ¿o sí? Caminé de nuevo hasta la calle de Gray, pero él ya no estaba allí, debía haberse metido en su casa.

No apareció por el gremio en todo el día y eso que le estuve esperando para disculparme por mis palabras. Erza apareció en ese momento sentándose a mi lado con un trozo de pastel ¡_Parecía muy contenta_! Todo lo contrario que yo.

~ ¿Qué sucede Natsu? – me preguntó curiosa.

~ Creo que he metido la pata con Gray – le dejé caer - ¿a ti te ha contado alguna vez algo de su pasado? – Erza sonrió.

~ Jamás – me dijo –Es más, me enteré de lo de Deliora al mismo tiempo que tú, cuando ya teníamos el problema encima. Gray nunca habla de su pasado, no sé si eso es bueno o es malo, pero yo prefiero no preguntarle. Tampoco me contestaría.

~ Creo que le he insultado.

~ No lo habrá tomado en cuenta, lo haces siempre – me dijo – siempre estáis peleando.

~ Esta vez va enserio Erza, sabía que lo que le decía, iba a hacerle daño.

~ Te perdonará – me dijo – Gray es así, siempre protegiendo a los demás, es exactamente como tú, incluso peor que tú, porque es capaz de dar su vida para salvar la de los demás, mira los juegos mágicos, puedes preguntarle a Juvia. Yo creo que después de haber perdido a su maestra y su familia, no puede soportar perder a nadie más, quizá es por eso que siempre está protegiendo a todos a costa de su vida.

¡_Proteger_! Fue con lo único de todo lo que dijo Erza con lo que me quedé ¿me estaba protegiendo de aquellos tipos? Pero si estaba temblando ¿Cómo iba a protegerme en ese estado? Más fácil habría sido que yo le protegiera a él, la verdad es que aquel tipo rubio tenía una sonrisa que no me gustó nada cuando miró a Gray. No creí que estuviera tan cansado de no haber pegado ojo anoche, pero así debía ser, porque me dormí en la propia mesa del gremio.

Podía ver a Gray, estaba delante de mí, de pie en el salón de su casa, había algo diferente a mi último sueño, no me atrevía a besarle, estaba llorando, lloraba demasiado ¡_Nunca le había visto así_! Este no era el Gray que yo quería ver, quería ver al del otro día, al que se sonrojaba cuando le besaba, el que cambiaba de ritmo en la respiración excitándose a cada una de mis caricias, el que gemía y lamía mis dedos de aquella forma seductora que me volvía loco, no quería este niño asustado. Volví a mirarle, seguía allí, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, intentando que no le viera, así que cogí su muñeca y aparté el brazo con delicadeza para oír mis propias palabras en su boca.

~ ¿No significo nada para ti? ¿Sólo he sido un juguete? – me preguntaba con escasa voz.

~ No Gray, no eres mi juguete, eres importante para mí – intentaba explicarle ¡Qué absurdo!

Ahora un sueño se volvía una pesadilla para mí, un sueño que utilizaba mis palabras en mi contra, un cruel subconsciente es lo que tenía. ¿Cómo arreglar aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo arreglar un sentimiento roto? No lo sabía, es lo que llevaba pensando todo el día en el gremio. Le besé, con calma y dulzura, intentando que él viera en un gesto todas las palabras que se negaban a salir, que supiera cuanto le deseaba, que todas mis palabras hacia él habían sido mentira. Correspondió el beso y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para quitar las lágrimas que corrían por ella ¡_Estaba dejando de llorar_! Hasta tal punto, que cuando levanté la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Le observaba y me perdí en aquellos intensos ojos azules que brillaban, hasta que fue él quien me besó, quien agarró mi cuello haciendo que una corriente helada de placer cruzara mi columna, no pude evitar el leve gemido que salió de mí ¡No esperaba gemir por Gray! Pero ahora me encantaba, ya no quería volver a mi pasado, no quería volver a mi infancia jugando a las familias con Lisanna, quería a Gray, quería abrir la puerta de mi casa y verle allí, quería hacerle el amor todas y cada una de las noches y me daba igual si era un hombre, me daba igual si era mi amigo o un compañero del gremio, quería que fuera mi compañero en este juego, sólo mío, me daba igual lo que la gente pudiera pensar de nosotros.

Sus labios eran excitantes, ahora sabía que era lo que tanto me gustaba de ellos, no era porque fuera inexperto y no siguiera mi ritmo, no era porque fueran tiernos ¡Que lo eran!, era aquel frío, era como besar un cubo de hielo, cada vez que sus fríos labios tocaban mi piel ardiendo era un espasmo de placer continuo ¡_Nunca pensé que hielo y fuego pudieran hacer tan buena pareja_! Los besé con desesperación comprobando como entraban en calor al contacto con los míos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Agarré su trasero con ambas manos para levantarle hasta la mesa cercana y dejarle sentado, justo con sus labios a mi altura, devorando todo su ser.

Sus manos frías se colocaron a ambos lados de mi rostro ¡Sí, me encantaba ese frío! Era precisamente lo que a mí me faltaba, me gustaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, aquellas manos que dudaban qué hacer o donde ir, que tenían miedo de bajar de mi pantalón. Yo sonreí ante su inocencia ¡_Jamás creí ver a este Gray vergonzoso, pero me encantaba_! Bajé un poco mi pantalón y cogiendo su mano la conduje hasta mi miembro, aún iba a la mitad de levantarse por completo, aún así Gray al sentirlo entre sus dedos, dejó salir una exclamación.

~ ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté con una sonrisa sabiendo que sí.

~ Sí, Natsu – fue su respuesta.

~ Es toda tuya Gray – le dije – es toda para ti.

Gray se sonrojó el doble con mis palabras pero lejos de ahuyentarle, la otra mano también empezó a jugar en mi pecho, mientras la que yo mantenía sujeta, se deslizaba con gracia por la longitud de mi miembro ¡_Oh, sí, era increíble_! Como me gustaban sus caricias, aunque odiaba que él tuviera el control sobre mí. Era yo el que estaba gimiendo y realmente, quería escucharle a él ¡_Esto se iba a convertir en una dura batalla por conquistar gemidos_! El gemido de Gray salió más alto que el mío cuando le abrí la bragueta de su pantalón colando mi mano dentro, tocando su miembro que ya estaba en pleno apogeo ¡_Quizá era algo más pequeña que la mía, pero no se quedaba corta ni mucho menos_! Él intentó apartar mi mano de su miembro para recuperar el control de la situación, pero no le dejé. Acabé cogiendo la mano que mantenía en mi miembro y sujetándola por encima de su cabeza mientras le tumbaba en la mesa y yo subía las rodillas encima, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él me miraba, seguía mirándome con pasión.

~ Gray, eres más pequeño que yo – le dije – no seas un niño malo y aprende de tus mayores –le comenté sonriendo para volver a besarle con fuerza.

Esta vez me seguía perfectamente, el ritmo de sus besos se acoplaba al mío y no pude evitar pensar, que había encontrado a mi chico perfecto, siempre estuvo frente a mí y nunca me di cuenta hasta hoy ¡_Era él, era Gray_! Empecé a desabrocharle el cinturón a una mano, mientras mantenía sujeta ambas de él por encima de su cabeza, le oía susurrar mi nombre, sonaba tan caliente en sus labios, sonaba tan bien ¡_su voz me ponía a mil_!

Me emocionaba cada vez que llegaba a este punto, sobre todo cuando le pedía abrir la boca y metía mis dedos en su húmeda cavidad para que los lamiera ¡_era mi momento favorito_! Porque verle lamerlos me excitaba, porque lo hacía con dulzura y suavidad, pero tenía esa seducción que sólo había visto en él, sí lamía mi miembro como lo hacía con mis dedos, no sé si llegado el momento podría aguantar no correrme. Ya le estaba quitando el pantalón cuando algo me hizo parar en seco, había alguien allí, había alguien a parte de Gray y yo, había un cabello rubio y unos ojos intimidantes que nos miraban ¡_era el tipo de antes_! Miré a Gray bajo mí, con sus muñecas apresadas ante mis manos y sólo escuché su frase.

~ Ayúdame.

Me desperté sobresaltado por aquello para descubrir que Erza ya no estaba y prácticamente me había quedado yo solo en el gremio, exceptuando Mirajane que estaba recogiendo cosas en la barra para cerrar en nada. Gray entró en ese preciso momento por el gremio y me sorprendí cuando ni siquiera me miró, pasó de largo dirección al tablón de misiones para coger una sin mirar, pero no una cualquiera, una del trozo de tablón que nosotros teníamos prohibido.

Fui a decirle algo cuando pasó por mi lado, pero él siguió caminando de salida al gremio ¡_Yo creo que ni Mirajane se había dado cuenta de que esa misión, él no podía cogerla_! Corrí tras él esquivando a la gente que esa noche había salido a pasear por la ciudad. Escuchaba a algunos niños llamarme con mi apodo "Salamander por aquí" "Salamander por allá" pero yo iba directo buscando a Gray y lo encontré, en la calle principal caminando hacia la salida de la ciudad. Le tomé del brazo y lo metí dentro de uno de los callejones empotrándolo contra la pared.

~ ¿Qué coño haces? – le pregunté enfadado – devuelve esa misión, tú no eres clase S.

~ Eso mismo te dije yo en la misión de la isla Galuna y pasaste de mí, me secuestraste.

~ No tiene gracia Gray, ¿Qué pretendes?

~ Sólo quiero irme un tiempo.

~ Vale, te acompañaré a alguna misión, pero no a esa.

~ No lo entiendes Natsu – me dijo con la voz temblando – tengo que irme, tengo que salir de la ciudad.

~ ¿Es por esos tíos? – le pregunté – Cuéntamelo maldita sea, puedo ayudarte – le comenté precisamente esa palabra al recordar mi sueño.

~ NO PUEDES – me gritó – nadie puede ayudarme, sólo quiero irme.

~ No puedo dejarte ir a esta misión, es un suicidio, no quiero perderte – me sinceré y me extrañé yo mismo de haber utilizado esas palabras.

~ Natsu… por un par de besos compartidos no significo nada para ti – me repitió

Esto ya me cansaba, le cogí del cuello de su camisa y él cerró los ojos creyendo que iba a pegarle como siempre hacía cuando peleábamos, pero le besé y escuchaba los rumores a de la gente que pasaba por la calle principal y nos veía en la callejuela, escuchaba a los niños decir "_mira mamá, es Salamander, está besando a un chico_" o _"¿esos no son de Fairy Tail, que espectáculo en medio de la calle_" y otras alusiones hacia "_el mago de hielo_" o hacia mí, pero me daba igual, me daba igual quien me viera o qué rumores salieran de esto, no quería perder a Gray.

~ Natsu – me llamó Gray en los momentos en que separaba levemente los labios para volver a apresarlos – la gente nos mira.

~ ¿Te incomoda? – le pregunté. No obtuve respuesta, pero sus ojos me decían que no, así que volví a besarle. - ¿De qué me protegías Gray? – le pregunté y él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verse descubierto.

~ No quiero que te acerques a ellos, nada más – me dijo apartando su rostro.

~ ¿por qué? ¿Qué te han hecho?

~ No me preguntes eso – una lágrima le caía cuando lo dijo – por favor, no me hagas recordarlo, te lo suplico Natsu, sólo quiero olvidar.

Gray jamás había suplicado, se dejó caer hasta el suelo y empezó a llorar ¡_No tuve fuerzas para insistirle_! No cuando él suplicaba, no podía hacer recordar algo que le hacía daño, así que olvidé el tema o lo intenté, porque me seguía preocupando su estado, me preocupaban esos hombres que habían ido a su casa. No pude hacer nada más que abrazarle notando como agarraba mi camiseta con fuerza y cómo hundía su rostro contra mi pecho llorando. Le quité la misión de su mano y no me opuso resistencia alguna.

Para mi suerte, encima se puso a llover, no una lluvia leve y continua, esto era un diluvio. Podía ver a la gente correr para resguardarse y habría hecho lo mismo, pero Gray seguía agarrado a mí con fuerza llorando, no sabía si moverme o quedarme allí con él hasta que se recuperase. Me mantuve unos minutos, hasta que al tocar su mano, descubrí que estaba fría, o por lo menos, más de lo normal. Toqué su rostro para comprobar que no era sólo su mano, él estaba frío, estaba demasiado frío. Creo que esta lluvia no le iba a sentar bien, tenía que sacarlo de aquí. Le acerqué hacia mí y elevé mi calor corporal intentando calentarlo un poco. Gray pareció buscar ese calor que mi cuerpo liberaba, acurrucándose cada vez más entre mis brazos y mi pecho. Sus lágrimas estaban cesando.

~ Gray, hay que moverse, te estás quedando helado – le dije – vamos, tú casa no está lejos, te acercaré.

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y le acompañé hasta su casa. No parecía encontrarse nada bien desde que se había cruzado con aquellos tipos y me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando, pero no creí que Gray me lo contase, ¿Tan malo era lo que le habían hecho que no podía contarlo? ¿Tanto como para crearle estas pesadillas que lo torturaban todas las noches? Entramos en su casa empapados y se dirigió a su armario para sacar ropa seca, dándome a mí otro juego ¡_Olía a Gray_! Y no tardé en ponérmelo. Cuando terminé de vestirme, Gray se había tumbado ya en la cama dispuesto a dormir, así que me tumbé a su lado acariciándole el pelo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Me ocupé de taparle cuando noté que seguía frío y volví a acercarlo a mí para que notase mi calor. Se estaba quedando dormido acurrucado en mi pecho.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me dijo casi en susurro, creo que ya estaba hasta dormido – no soy bueno para ti.

~ ¿Qué dices Gray? – le pregunté pero ya no contestó

Estaba dormido y pensé que era mejor dejarle descansar. Con notar cómo me buscaba intentando entrar en calor, me bastaba. Le tenía entre mis brazos y eso para mí, era suficiente por hoy y todo lo que había sucedido.


	5. Perdóname

Capítulo 5: Perdóname.

Gray Fullbuster POV

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme acurrucado en el pecho de Natsu, pensé que si el tiempo pudiese pararse, éste sería el momento en que querría que lo hiciera, estando con Natsu, siendo rodeado por sus brazos, estando tan cerca de su pecho, notando el calor que desprendía el Dragon Slayer ¡_Era la escena perfecta que siempre querría recordar_!

Me habría encantado poder decirle a Natsu todo lo que me sucedía, pero no podía, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, además, él mismo lo había dicho, tener sexo cuando eras niño era de depravados ¿entonces yo lo era? Quizá yo no quería, pero lo había hecho, yo no era ese niño inocente y puro que Natsu relataba en sus historias, era un niño manchado y asqueroso que no merecía estar entre sus brazos, sólo le iba a traer dolor y sufrimiento ¡_ya lo estaba haciendo_! Ya se habían fijado en él.

Creyó que estaba celoso cuando sólo intentaba protegerle, volví a ponerme de blanco para que le dejaran a él, pero… ¿qué más daba ya? Mejor a mí que a él, yo ya estaba marcado, ya no tenía nada que perder, no quería que Natsu pasara por lo mismo, él era diferente a mí, él caía bien a todo el mundo, a todos les gustaba su sonrisa, todos querían estar siempre cerca suyo y hacer misiones junto a él ¡_Él tenía una vida_! Quizá si conseguían lo que quería, si yo volvía con ellos, a lo mejor se olvidaban de Natsu y eso es lo único que quería, que Natsu estuviera a salvo.

Me concentré en sus brazos ¡_Se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos_! Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no me abrazaban ¡_ni siquiera recordaba la última vez antes de que Natsu lo hiciera_! Quizá lo echaba de menos. Me encantaría estar toda la vida con él, pero le estaba mintiendo una y otra vez, tenía que decirle que no era virgen como él creía, tenía que hacerle ver que yo no era lo que él buscaba. Me costaba mucho decidirme a hacerlo, porque me dejaría y no quería que lo hiciera.

Sus brazos se aferraron con mayor fuerza y supe que se había despertado. Es más, notaba su erección rozando mi pierna, demasiado cerca de mi miembro, pero no le dije nada, supongo que me gustaba saber que podía excitar a alguien aún, aunque estuviera marcado. Su mano estaba acariciando mi espalda y me encantaba que lo hiciera, me relajaba. La otra mano que tenía libre apartó un poco mi flequillo para repasar con sus dedos la cicatriz de mi frente, podía escucharle sonreír. Me agarré a su camiseta indicándole que estaba despierto y me miró directamente a los ojos.

~ Has dormido del tirón – me dijo – ni gritos, ni pesadillas, nada – yo le sonreí.

~ Estabas cuidándome – le comenté – si estás conmigo, puedo dormir tranquilo. ¿Tú no me harás daño, verdad?

~ No, yo nunca te haría daño. Te protegeré.

~ ¿Aunque no pueda luchar? – le pregunté

~ Si no puedes luchar, te protegeré el doble – me dijo muy seguro – yo lo haré por ti.

Notaba aún el miembro de Natsu en mi pierna, no sé si él lo notaba o no, pero desde luego no hizo el mínimo amago de apartarse y en parte, pensaba que sería bueno practicar el sexo con él, pero me daba miedo, sólo aquellos tipos me habían tocado y dolía mucho, dolía demasiado, no quería estropear los maravillosos recuerdos con Natsu tapándolos de dolor, pero me habría gustado que él pudiera borrar todas aquellas lascivas caricias, que tocase cada centímetro de mi piel y quitase la esencia de aquellos tipos de mi cuerpo, que sólo tuviera el recuerdo de Natsu, porque él me cuidaría ¡_o eso quería creer_! Natsu era bueno, demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

Como decirle que quería algo más que un abrazo, algo más que un simple beso ¿Él querría algo conmigo? Porque llevaba ya dos días diciéndome que no le gustaban los chicos, pero luego me besaba, así que me tenía confundido, ya no sabía si querría tener sexo conmigo o no. Quizá si yo empezaba… él me seguiría o lo ahuyentaría, quien sabe. Tenía que armarme de valor para hacer esto, yo nunca había hecho esto, así que bajé la mano con cuidado y la metí bajo su camiseta ante la sorpresa de Natsu.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver cómo me rechazaba, pero no lo hizo, mi mano llegó hasta su pecho, rocé con aquel temblor en mis manos por el miedo sus pezones y no me dijo nada. Abrí los ojos para mirarle, se había sonrojado un poco y supe que estaba haciendo algo mal, así que aparté la mano con rapidez y la saqué de su camiseta.

~ Lo siento – le dije cerrando los ojos, pero su respuesta no llegó.

Sus labios cogieron los míos con fiereza, hasta su cuerpo se estaba moviendo, se estaba colocando encima de mí sin dejar de besarme ¡_Quizá sí quería_! El que no se esperaba la reacción era yo, su fuerza, sentirme debajo, notar cómo me dominaba por completo, hizo que mi mente volviera a aquella celda, que volviera a sentir miedo conociendo el dolor, me aterraba ese dolor, no quería volver a sentirlo ¡_creía que había superado el miedo, pero el trauma seguía ahí y salía en el peor momento_!

~ Nat… Natsu – le llamé entre beso y beso tratando de hacerle ver que no podía seguir. Se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

~ ¿Gray? – me preguntó.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me disculpé – yo… te he mentido, no soy virgen Natsu – le comenté – no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo – solté la bomba de golpe y miraba los ojos de mi amigo, estaba intentando asimilar lo que le decía.

~ ¿Con…con quién? – preguntó en estado de Shock - ¿Era alguien del gremio?

~ No - le dije.

~ Pero… si tú no sabías besar.

~ No me besaron – le aclaré – sólo fue sexo, sólo fue dolor – le dije – Lo siento Natsu, no quería hacerte esto, lo siento.

~ Si no puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes – me aclaró – puedo esperar, no hace falta hacerlo ahora.

~ ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? – le pregunté.

~ No Gray, las cosas del pasado, deben quedarse en el pasado, de ti quiero tu futuro.

~ ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – le pregunté - ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? Yo no puedo estar a tú altura, no puedo alcanzarte, yo los maté, soy un monstruo – empecé a llorar.

~ No lo eres, Gray. Deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa lo de tu familia, ni lo de Ur, son accidentes. Ur lo hizo voluntariamente.

~ Si yo muriera voluntariamente por ti, ¿te lo perdonarías?

Natsu se calló de golpe, no sabía que contestarme, en realidad sí lo sabía, iba a decirme que no se lo perdonaría, pero no podía decírmelo porque le había pillado con mi pregunta, intentaba quitarme una culpa que no podía quitarse. Natsu sólo pudo abrazarme, estrecharme con fuerza hacia él y acariciarme el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño ¡_No pensaba quejarme_! Me gustaba que aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos me abrazasen, que me abrazasen tan fuerte como pudiera y no me soltase jamás.

~ Voy a ir al gremio a devolver esta misión, ¿Vale? – me preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Puedo dejarte sólo un rato?

~ Sí – le dije – claro que sí, no necesito niñera – le dije ofendido.

Siempre había estado solo y estaba bien, no sé porque ahora tenía tanta preocupación por mí. Yo sabía cuidarme. Natsu no tardó en irme, se vistió con rapidez y me comentó que no tardaría en volver. Me quedé allí, en mi solitaria casa, sin nada qué hacer, así que me tiré en el sofá y miré el techo ¿Debía decirle a Natsu todo lo que sentía por él? Yo nunca había sido muy abierto con mis sentimientos, me costaba abrirme a los demás y no sabía cómo decírselo Supongo que estábamos bien así, ¿no?, venia de vez en cuando y podía disfrutar de sus besos, eso debía significar algo, sino no estaría besándome. La puerta sonó y sonreí ¡_Natsu ya se había olvidado algo_! Seguramente el dichoso cartel de la misión que yo cogí anoche.

Abrí la puerta cuando una mano se cerró en mi boca y me empujaron dentro. Fue ver aquel cabello rubio y mi cuerpo se tensó de tal forma, que era incapaz de moverme. Mis piernas estaban temblando y tras su último empujón que me empotró en la pared del fondo, escuché sus risas mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta tras él.

~ Vaya Gray, si que te escondiste bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – fíjate, ya tienes 19 años, pero sigues teniendo el trasero que me gusta – comentó tocando mi culo con agresividad y posesión.

Me moví intentando alejarle de mí pero era imposible. Coloqué mis manos encima de su brazo que seguía tapando mi boca con la intención de congelarle, pero él viendo mi intención, me congeló a mí con sus palabras.

~ Yo de ti no haría eso a menos que quieras que busquemos a tú amigo –me dijo - ¿Cómo se llamaba ese pequeño dragón? – le preguntó a su compañero.

~ Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – comentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

~ Oh mírale – exclamó el rubio con ironía – le gusta el dragón, que calladito y quietecito se ha quedado – dijo mientras lamía una de mis lágrimas restregando toda su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla - ¿Ya le has dado tu culo a ese chico? – me preguntó – claro que no ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú me perteneces – me susurró en el oído y no pude hacer nada más que llorar.

Era verdad, tanto me había afectado aquel suceso de mi infancia que ni siquiera con Natsu podía tener sexo, ¿Tenía este tipo razón? ¿Yo sólo podría ser de él? No quería ser suyo, no quería volver con él, quería a Natsu. Tenía que pensar algo o acabarían violándome en mi propia casa, no quería volver a tenerles cerca pero ellos ya estaban bajando mi bragueta mientras comentaban que querían ver mi polla. ¡_Vamos piensa en algo_! ¡_Natsu_! Él dijo que volvería pronto, sólo tenía que retrasarles hasta que llegase, si veían a alguien más quizá se marcharían, como siempre hacían.

Agarré mis manos al brazo del tipo sacando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba escondida y activando mi magia los empujé fuera de mi casa. Rompieron la puerta saliendo hasta la calle golpeándose contra los adoquines y convertí la casa en hielo cerrando todas las aperturas con el muro más grueso que pude crear. Sólo tenía que esperar que Natsu o alguien del gremio llegase. Les vi a través del hielo de la puerta acercarse ¡_Estaban hablando_! Me acerqué para escucharles.

~ Buen truco Gray, piensa en esto, vuelve con nosotros, obedéceme en todo lo que quiera y no tocaremos a tu dragoncito – me amenazó – te prometo dejarle en paz, tú a cambio de él. Búscame si deseas salvarle. Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, te esperaré en el cauce, donde el otro día, a la misma hora.

Caminaron apartándose del hielo y no podía verles si habían desaparecido o no, por si acaso no quise quitar la barrera, me senté al otro extremo de la sala, con la espalda pegada a aquel frio hielo de la pared más alejada de la puerta y esperé mientras cerraba la bragueta. Lloré por la amenaza ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía dejar que le hicieran lo mismo que me hicieron a mí a Natsu, tenía que protegerle pero tampoco podía decírselo. Natsu era impulsivo, decírselo haría que entrase en aquel gremio cabreado y se lo estaría sirviendo en bandeja de plata a aquellos tipos. Tenía que mantenerle lejos de ellos ¡_Tenía que entregarme yo_!

Notaba como mi poder mágico abandonaba mi cuerpo con rapidez debido a estar manteniendo la barrera tanto rato, pero no quería quitarla hasta que no viera a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, me acurruqué en el suelo sintiéndome débil, cada vez más débil. Obedecerle en todo, pensaba en aquellas palabras, volver a mi tormento, a mi tortura, volvería a sentir dolor, eran así, eran sádicos, sólo querían verme sufrir, sólo querían como bien había dicho él, mi trasero. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, ya ni siquiera estaba notando poder mágico fluir por mi cuerpo, pronto la coraza desaparecería y volvería a estar vulnerable frente a ellos, esta vez sin puerta de por medio para bloquearles un mínimo el camino.

¡_Dolor a cambio de salvar a Natsu_! Era lo único que pensaba y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla rodando, congelándose al momento de caer en el suelo helado que había creado. Cerré los ojos escuchando la voz de Natsu llamarme con preocupación.

~ Nat… Natsu

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de verle arrodillado frente a mí, colocando su rostro cerca del mío, diciéndome que aguantase, pidiéndome casi a modo de súplica que deshiciera el escudo, que él estaba aquí. Veía al fondo la puerta, había abierto el hielo con su fuego para entrar, así que deshice la magia del resto de la casa.

~ Gray ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

~ Estoy… cansado –le dije – sólo… déjame dormir un poco – fue lo último que conseguí decir antes de dormirme.

Pensé que quizá con Natsu allí, por lo menos hoy dormiría tranquilo, él podría protegerme aunque sólo fuera hoy. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo cuando me marchase? ¿Podría alguna vez perdonar que le traicioné para salvarle? Porque era en lo único que pensaba, porque sucedería mañana mismo y no tenía más escapatoria ¡_no podía dejar que le tocasen a él_! No a Natsu. Quizá pudiera escudarme en el lema del gremio "_Protegemos a nuestros compañeros_", no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a él.

Cuando me desperté estaba en un lugar que no conocía, por la ventana veía árboles frondosos por lo que supuse estábamos fuera de la ciudad, había una sala, no muy grande y estaba tumbado en una cama. ¡No reconocía el sitio! Era pequeño y estaba sucio y desordenado, sin apenas muebles. Todo estaba tirado de cualquier manera y entonces vi a Natsu con Happy intentando recoger las cosas antes de que despertase.

Seguí observando el lugar sin querer molestarle ni interrumpirle, supongo que no quería que viera su casa desordenada. Miré la gran pared del fondo, estaba llena de hojas de misiones que había hecho y encima de cada una, ponía notas él mismo, tenía la primera misión que hizo con Lucy pero me extrañó ver la de la isla Galuna, porque en la nota hacía referencia a mí. Ahora sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a alejar de mí al chico de mi vida, como hacerle daño para que no quisiera venir tras de mí cuando desapareciese, para mantenerle lejos de esos tipos.

~ ¿Gray? – Escuché la voz de Natsu primero y después sus pasos correr en mi dirección y sentarse en una esquina de mi cama - ¿Estás bien?

~ Sí, sí, siento haberte preocupado – le dije – estoy bien – le repetí para que se calmase.

~ ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

~ Ha vuelto – le dije sabiendo que esto iba a dolerle – ha vuelto el chico del que me enamoré, yo… voy a irme con él, Natsu.

Natsu se quedó en el sitio paralizado con mis palabras y yo intenté aparentar fuerte, no podía parar ahora, no podía echarme atrás ¡_Lo siento Natsu, pero era lo mejor para ti_! Puede que no llegase nunca a entenderme, puede que a partir de este momento me odiase, que viera en mí a una persona que le había manipulado, que había jugado con él para luego abandonarle como a un perro callejero, pero tenía a todo el gremio, ellos le ayudarían a superarlo y mejor superar una desilusión amorosa que el trauma que aquellos tipos podían causarle.

~ Me has usado – dijo casi en susurro - ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarme Gray? – me chilló – ¿ahora que aparece tu gran amor me abandonas? ¿Te largas de Fairy Tail? ¿Así sin más?

~ Si Natsu, tú y yo somos incompatibles, siempre lo fuimos – le dije esta vez chillando yo – somos hielo y fuego, somos opuestos Natsu, no podemos convivir, sólo eras un juguete para mí, un entretenimiento pasajero.

~ Eres un cabrón asqueroso, sólo un maldito asesino manipulador, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? ¿Cómo puedes herir tan fácil a la gente y no sentir nada? – me gritó y me dolió que me recordase lo de mi familia, me dolió que creyese que no tenía sentimientos, pero tenía que tragar con eso ¡Vamos Natsu, ódiame! ¡Aléjate de mí! – lárgate de mi casa, no debí haberte conocido nunca – me gritó – debiste haber muerto en lugar de tu maestra – gritó esta vez con mayor fuerza dándome un puñetazo que me tumbó en el suelo ¡Estaba sangrando!

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia la salida de su casa. Una vez fuera, pegó tal portazo que me sobrecogió el alma, pero ya estaba hecho ¡_Natsu estaba a salvo_! Sonreí, al menos había podido salvar a una persona en mi vida, a la más importante para mí. Tras mirar unos segundos su casa medio derruida y de mal aspecto, giré para empezar a correr por el camino en dirección a la ciudad. Estuve todo el día fuera de casa, comí fuera, paseé por el parque solo y me quedé sentado en la barandilla del puente que daba al río viendo lo que ya no volvería a ver, viendo el edificio del gremio al fondo, la catedral de Magnolia, la ciudad, el aire libre ¡_Sólo una mazmorra de piedra y dolor es lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida_!

Miré mi reflejo en el agua, veía la marca de Fairy Tail en mi pecho y no supe si debía quitármela o dejarla. ¡_No creo que el gremio quisiera a alguien como yo en él_! Debería quitarla, pero me dolía el corazón cuando pensaba en hacerlo, era el único sitio al que pude llamar "_casa_", era el único sitio al que quería volver después de todo mi pasado, eran los únicos que me habían aceptado, que lloraban y reían conmigo, eran mi única familia.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí Gray? No te he visto en todo el día por el gremio – escuché a Laxus tras de mí que venía con Evergreen, con Freed y con Bicslow.

~ Estaba… mirando la ciudad – le dije con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde vais? – les pregunté al verles cargados con sus bolsas.

~ Al gremio de al lado – me dijo – una tontería, querían que recogiéramos un misión, volveremos mañana.

~ Suerte entonces – les dije – aunque vosotros no la necesitáis y gracias por lo de la otra vez.

Laxus sonrió con prepotencia dándome la razón y luego empezó a caminar cruzando el puente buscando la puerta de salida de la ciudad. Me quedé allí mirando a todo su grupo cruzar el puente y cuando había terminado de cruzarlo, me levantó la mano haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail. Sonreí, así eran ellos, fuertes, seguros de sí mismo, una familia que se apoyaban, que me apoyaban y yo les estaba traicionando, había hecho daño a Natsu y eso no sé si algún día podría perdonármelo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me di cuenta que la puerta seguía rota. No supe que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer, dormir en mí casa a sabiendas que no tenía puerta, dormir en la calle sabiendo que podía pasarme cualquier cosa. Suspiré y finalmente entré en mi casa ¡_ya daba todo igual_! Podían entrar en mi casa, podían hacerme lo que quisieran, podían encontrarme en la ciudad, daba igual donde fuera, ellos me encontrarían estuviese donde estuviese y les daría igual las puertas que hubieran en el camino.

Pensé que Laxus, que aquella vez me había salvado, estaba fuera de la ciudad, que nadie más sabía donde vivía excepto Natsu y desde luego, él no vendría a ayudarme ¡_Estaba perdido y tenía que asumirlo_! Fue mi elección, yo a cambio de Natsu, una vida de servidumbre, convertirme en su esclavo sexual con tal de obtener la plena libertad de mi amigo. No había nadie en la calle y esperé allí fuera viendo la puerta rota, en realidad estaba esperando a que ellos vinieran y lo hicieron, escuché sus pasos venir por mi derecha, escuchaba sus sonrisas y supe que ya no podía escapar.

~ No creí que te decidieras tan rápido – sonrió el moreno acercándose a mí – perfecto Gray, vamos a divertirnos.

Mi vida acababa aquí ¡_Adiós, Natsu_!


	6. Secuestro

Capítulo 6: Secuestro.

**Gray Fullbuster**

El suelo estaba frío, a mí ya no me importó, tampoco me importaba el frío que entraba de aquella puerta que yo mismo había roto para defenderme, ya ni siquiera me importaba defenderme ¡_Tampoco podía_! La condición para que no tocaran a Natsu era obedecerles, era dejarles hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, así que ya todo daba igual. Me quedé tumbado en el suelo, sin moverme, allí donde me habían empujado. Notaba alguna lágrima caer por mi mejilla e intenté concentrarme en el cosquilleo que me provocaba al recorrer su camino antes de perderse en la madera del suelo, concentrarse en eso era mejor que concentrarse en aquella lengua que chupaba mi cuello, en aquellos labios que dejaban marcas por mi cuerpo, en aquellas manos que tocaban mi torso. Oía sus voces, hablaban entre ellos o quizá me hablaban a mí, yo no podía escucharles, sólo oía ruido, las palabras carecían de sentido para mí. ¡_Daba igual como me llamasen, me daba igual lo que me estuvieran contando, me daba igual los insultos que me estuvieran ofreciendo_!

Un golpe en mi cara me hizo volver a la realidad, ver al tipo moreno frente a mi rostro sonriendo, indicándome que no me perdiese en mis pensamientos, querían que me centrase en ellos, querían verme sufrir. El rubio cogió mi pelo y aceró mi cara hasta casi tocar la suya. Veía sus ojos fijos en los míos, esa mirada que él siempre tenía, la que decía que se saldría con la suya hiciera lo que hiciera.

~ 19 años Gray – me dijo – da igual cuanto tiempo pase, para mí siempre serás ese crio de culo estrecho al que me gusta follarme. Pero hay que reconocer que has mejorado con el tiempo, mírate, ¡Todo un hombre! ¿por qué no me enseñas cuanto ha crecido tu polla? – me preguntó cogiendo entre sus manos mi miembro y aunque aún estaba el pantalón, me dio asco y me dio miedo – pues parece que sí ha crecido – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

~ Parece que llora menos que antes – indicó el moreno a mi espalda en dirección a su compañero.

~ Ya, eso es lo único que no me gusta, pero me encanta verle tan obediente, tanto tiempo tratando de dominarle y sólo había que amenazar a ese dragón para conseguirlo – se rió – porque… ¿Verdad que vas a complacerme en todo lo que te pida? – me preguntó

~ Por favor, no le hagas nada a Natsu – me llevé un tirón de pelo y me elevó más la cara hacia él.

~ Perdona… ¿qué decías?

~ TE COMPLACERÉ EN TODO, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS – le grité – por favor… no toques a Natsu - él sonrió creciéndose a medida que yo me debilitaba cada vez más.

No podía parar de pensar en Natsu, quizá era porque me recordaban una y otra vez lo que le harían a él si yo hacia algo mal, si yo me escapaba, si no obedecía. No quería llorar, no quería darles ese gusto como hice cuando era niño, intentaba aparentar fuerte, intentaba hacerles ver que no me importaba lo que me hiciesen, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba en Natsu, pensaba qué estaría haciendo ahora en su destartalada casa, recordé sus besos, sus abrazos y entonces supe que jamás volvería a tenerlo, me odiaba, había hecho que me odiase, quizá me merecía esto, le hice daño, hacía daño siempre a la gente a la que le importaba.

~ En realidad Gray, es fácil quedarte ahí tumbado y dejar que alguien haga con tu cuerpo lo que quiera – me dijo – pero ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero realmente de ti Gray? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza – quiero que me folles, que seas tú quien meta mi polla en ti – dijo en mi oído – quiero que me hagas correrme, quiero que grites, que digas cuanto te gusta mi polla, que me pidas que te la hunda hasta el fondo.

Lloré, ya no pude evitarlo más, intenté con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a una fuerza de voluntad que ya no encontraba en mí, me había abandonado. No podía seguir luchando contra él, no podía luchar de ninguna forma, sólo podía hacerles caso.

~ Suéltale – dijo el rubio hacia su compañero, quien me soltó al momento empujándome hacia el rubio – no creo que vaya a correr, no sabiendo lo que podemos hacerle a su amigo. ¿Vas a hacer lo que te he pedido, verdad?

~ Sí – le dije rindiéndome ¡Tras tanto tiempo, había conseguido lo que quería, verme rendirme!

~ Ves, así me gusta, que seas una buena puta, ahora hazme correrme en ese culito que tanto me excita.

Me arrastró tras él hasta uno de los sillones de mi casa y me empujó haciendo que cayese al suelo mientras él se sentaba en el sillón. Mis manos temblaban y veía gotas de mis ojos caer en el suelo. Me levanté sintiendo dolor por los golpes que ya me habían dado con anterioridad y empecé a quitar el cinturón. No podía dejar de temblar y aunque me costaba mucho poder quitar las cosas con ese temblor, a ellos parecía gustarles el espectáculo que les ofrecía. No quise levantar la cabeza para verles, tampoco quería que me vieran en mi estado, yo sólo podía pensar en lo avergonzado que estaría Natsu si alguna vez se enterase de esto, al final… iba a ser su puta.

Cuando el cinturón se abrió y desabroché los botones, el pantalón cayó al suelo y escuché de sus labios un "_sí, ven aquí mi puta_" mientras me rasgaba la única prenda que mantenía oculto mi miembro. Me acerqué hasta él temblando ¡_No quería esto_! Quería irme, quería que alguien entrara por ese maldito hueco que había dejado mi puerta y los detuviera, pero igual que cuando era un niño ¡_Estaba solo_! Nadie vendría a ayudarme. Sus manos se agarraron a mi trasero y me hizo caer encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas ya desnudas. Frente a mí se estaba tocando la polla, se estaba masturbando. Podía ver en el otro sillón como el moreno se masturbaba también viendo la escena ¡_No podía detener mis lágrimas_! Incorporó su espalda del sillón y su boca aprisionó mi pezón, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo.

Me quedé estático, sintiendo repulsión de mí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, intenté imaginarme a Natsu pero fue peor, veía su cara de odio, veía como ponía muecas de asco hacia mí, preferí no tener que pensar en él, no soportaba que me viera así.

~ ¿Qué pasa zorra? ¿No te gusta mi polla? – Me preguntó mientras él cogía mi miembro entre sus manos – porque a mí sí me gusta la tuya – dijo apretando hasta que grité por el dolor.

Mis manos temblaron y cogí aquel miembro que él había estado masturbando, lo tenía prácticamente listo y gimió cuando notó mis manos temblorosas empezar a moverse por toda su longitud, por lo menos, conseguí que quitase sus manos de mi intimidad. Sus manos volvieron a mi trasero y me elevaron un poco posicionándome encima para entrar ¡_Miedo, sentía miedo_! Él no era Natsu, no podía pararle, no podía detenerle porque sintiera miedo, no lo haría.

La clavó sin compasión, me hundió hasta las entrañas y grité, grité demasiado, sólo sentía dolor, un dolor desgarrador que hacía años no sentía, me estaba destrozando. Ahora no podía parar de llorar, sólo me preocupaba el dolor y que estuviera sangrando, porque tenía que estar sangrando.

~ Sí, cabálgame zorra – me exigió dándome un azote en la nalga del trasero y tuve que moverme encima de él clavándome yo una y otra vez, haciéndome daño yo mismo, gritando a cada movimiento - ¿Qué tenías que decirme? – me preguntó con esa mirada lujuriosa ¡ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hablar con este dolor!

~ Hund… - intenté hablar pero la voz se me cortaba creando risa en él, sacando gemidos de placer por su parte y moviéndose cada vez más rápido – húndemela – le dije al final y él sonrió de una forma que no me gustó.

~ Qué pedazo de puta estás hecha – me dijo - ¿Así que quieres más eh? – dijo esta vez levantándose y tirándome en el sillón donde él estaba.

Se colocó encima y entró aún más hondo de mí con movimientos mucho más rápidos de lo que habían sido los míos. Grité ¡_Dolor, Dolor y más Dolor_! Pero no acabó ahí, el moreno se puso encima del sillón de frente a mí y cogiéndome del pelo metió su miembro en mi boca. Ni siquiera yo estaba haciendo el movimiento, él movía mi cabeza y su cintura entrando y saliendo como quería de mi boca, creándome arcadas haciéndome cerrar los ojos mientras las lágrimas me caían. Reía mientras me decía una y otra vez "_chupa puta, chupa_".

~ Que estrecho eres – gritaba el rubio una y otra vez – sí, me encanta, voy a correrme ¿Quieres que me corra? – yo no podía hablar, tenía el miembro de aquel moreno en la boca ¡Pero no, no quería! ¡Quería que me dejasen! – voy a hacerte mío, voy a llenarte este precioso culo con mi semen

Sentí aquel líquido entrando en mí, le oía suspirar como si estuviera cansado pero satisfecho con haber descargado hasta la última gota de su ser y yo sólo podía llorar, ahora se había puesto a mí lado y me miraba ahogarme con la polla de su amigo mientras él se relamía. Me agarró la cabeza y me empujó hasta el fondo para que metiera toda la polla entera y siguió haciendo fuerza evitando que pudiera sacarla mientras notaba como su amigo se corría en mi boca

~ Mira como le gusta – se reía el moreno mientras movía mi cabeza de forma afirmativa y yo intentaba escupir aquel líquido con el que me estaba atragantando, pero no me dejaban salir.

~ Bébetelo – me insistía el rubio mientras veía como parte del semen corría por las comisuras de mis labios al no poder tragarlo.

Cuando sacó el moreno su miembro, el rubio pasó la punta de su polla por mis labios, jugaba conmigo, me pegaba con ella y de golpe, volvió a abrirme la boca para meterla.

~ Límpiamela – me dijo y tuve que chupársela saboreando parte de su semen que ya había metido en mi interior.

La sacó y entonces mientras se vestían, me miró para felicitarme, me comentó que si seguía siendo tan obediente mi amigo estaría en perfectas condiciones. Yo no podía parar de llorar. Me levanté para coger mi ropa pero de un guantazo me tiraron al suelo completamente desnudo.

~ ¿Quién te ha dicho que te puedes vestir? – me preguntó el rubio.

~ Tu sitio para dormir, es el suelo – me dijo esta vez el moreno.

Me dejaron allí toda la noche, tumbado en el suelo, desnudo y sin poder moverme, temblando por lo que acababa de pasar ¡_y sólo era el principio, porque nadie podía ayudarme_! Se durmieron enseguida, allí de ocupas en mi casa después de haberme rebajado a este nivel y antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio y el dolor, sólo una palabra salió de mis labios. "_Na… Natsu_"

Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en el suelo, ya no estaba en mi casa, estábamos viajando a las afueras de la ciudad, me llevaban atado y escondido en un carro. Podía ver por una pequeña abertura los árboles del bosque cercano a la ciudad. Supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, no volvería a Magnolia, no volvería a ver el gremio, nadie más del gremio volvería a reír o llorar por mí, nunca más vería a Natsu.

Recordé sus palabras de golpe "_debiste haber muerto en lugar de tu maestra_", sonreí, seguramente no creo que tardase mucho en venir mi muerte a este paso. Quizá hasta podría utilizar el "_Iced Shell_" como un medio de escapar de esta vida, podría llevarme a todos conmigo y al menos Natsu conseguiría lo que esperaba, que desapareciera. Moriría solo y apaleado, tal y como había estado toda mi vida ¡_Nadie me echaría de menos_!

Mi mire las manos atadas y entonces me di cuenta de que mi pulsera no estaba ¡_mierda_! Moví mi cuerpo como pude aún con el intenso dolor que me provocaba cualquier gesto y la busqué a mi alrededor ¡_No podía estar tan lejos_! ¿Dónde se había podido caer? Era lo que me faltaba hoy, perder algo más, pero bueno… al final me di por vencido, tampoco era tan importante, supongo que ya nada tenía importancia para mí. ¡_Pero me gustaba esa pulsera_!


	7. Desesperación

Capítulo 7: Desesperación

Natsu POV

Hoy no tenía ganas de ir al gremio, había preferido quedarme en la cama y la verdad, es que había dormido más bien poco, para colmo, mi cama olía a Gray y eso hacía que le echara más en falta ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a jugar conmigo? ¿A confundirme con que me gustara alguien de mi sexo? Y ahora que lo aceptaba, ahora que sabía que me gustaba él, me dejaba tirado. Aún así, me dolía las cosas que le había dicho, le había dado donde más le dolía, había utilizado a su maestra, a su familia en su contra, llegué a llamarle asesino, llegué a decirle que debería haber muerto él. Ahora el que lloraba era yo, así que para que Happy no me viera, escondí el rostro en la almohada.

Quería no pensar en Gray, pero cuanto más deseaba no hacerlo, más lo hacía. ¿Se habría marchado ya con su gran amor? Seguramente, era un maldito insensible que no se preocupaba por nadie, sólo por él mismo, maldito egoísta.

Natsuuuuu – me llamaba Happy con voz lastimera

¿Qué pasa Happy? – le pregunté sin sacar la cara de la almohada.

¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

Era algo normal que Happy se preocupase por mí, había estado presente en mi discusión con Gray, así que se había dado cuenta de la relación que se supone teníamos, porque ya dudaba hasta qué era exactamente lo que teníamos. Al parecer para Gray, no teníamos nada. ¡Maldito cabrón! No quería volver a verle.

Natsuuuuu – escuché un grito femenino de la calle ¡Era Lucy y parecía nerviosa!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pasando de Happy, que me seguía de cerca y abrí la puerta para verla venir corriendo por el camino con una hoja de misiones en la mano. Sonaba casi con desesperación.

¿Qué ocurre Lucy? ¿Le ha pasado algo al gremio?

No – me dijo llegando hasta mí e intentando recuperar el aliento – al gremio no. ¿Gray está contigo?

¿Por qué iba a estar conmigo ese imbécil? – le pregunté de mala leche.

No ha venido en todo el día al gremio y Laxus ha dicho algo de que un gremio oscuro le estaba buscando, Natsu… no encontramos a Gray en la ciudad.

Ni lo encontrarás – le dije intentando sonar calmado – me dijo algo de su amor de la vida o no sé qué y que se marchaba.

No puede ser – me dijo Lucy muy convencida – No se iría sin despedirse de nosotros – me confirmó mi compañera – Además, el equipo de Laxus ha traído esto del gremio de al lado. Freed ha venido buscándote esta mañana con el papel, dijo que era urgente, pero como no has venido al gremio, nos ha pasado la hoja a Erza y a mí.

Lucy me pasaba la hoja ahora a mí y la miré, hablaba de un gremio oscuro, buscados por secuestro de niños, por violación, por venta de menores y algunas cosas más que no quise ni leer, lo que me sorprendió, es que yo a estos tipos que salían en la imagen los había visto, les había visto cuando Gray me apartó de ellos poniéndose en medio. ¡Joder! Salí corriendo hacia la ciudad dejando allí a Lucy "gritándome que la esperase" "gritándome para que le explicara que ocurría" pero ahora sólo estaba pensando en Gray, en que estaba solo y le estaban buscando. ¿Era eso? ¿Era todo lo que me ocultaba Gray? ¿Por eso me apartó aquel día de aquellos hombres? ¿Qué coño le habían hecho? ¿Cómo decía aquel papel, le habían violado? Corrí por toda la ciudad, incluso me crucé con Evergreen y con parte de mi equipo que también buscaban a Gray, pero todos me negaban con la cabeza indicándome que no había suerte en su búsqueda, ni siquiera podía olerle ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? No podría perdonarme si le habían hecho algo por mi culpa, porque fue mi culpa, le había dejado solo, lo había tirado a la calle, si me hubiera quedado con él anoche nada de esto estaría pasando.

Mierda, ahora que lo pensaba todo con calma, me maldecía por no haberme dado cuenta. Me lo intentaba decir, estos días lo intentaba, intentaba abrirse a mí, contarme su pasad. Me venían a la mente todas las veces que lo intentó, cuando casi tuve sexo con él y me confesó que no era virgen, que tenía miedo, que no soportaba el dolor ¡maldita sea, eso era claramente que lo había probado! ¡Le habían violado! Pensé que él era tan reservado que no me contaba nada ¿Pero cómo iba a contarme algo así? Sobre todo cuando yo estaba diciendo que hacerlo de niño era de enfermos, que era de depravados, pero no iba por él, Gray no tenía la culpa de lo que esos tíos hacían, los enfermos y depravados eran los del gremio oscuro, no él. ¡Sólo era un niño! Él era la víctima en todo esto. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? Ahora el que lloraba de impotencia sin saber que hacer era yo. ¡No podía encontrarle! ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Se lo había servido en bandeja de plata a esos tipos.

Corrí hasta que llegué a su casa y me sequé las lágrimas cuando vi aquel hueco sin puerta. Me sentí más culpable aún al ver la escena, era un imbécil, había creído sus palabras cuando intentaba alejarme de él, le había insultado y herido, le había tirado a la calle sin apenas poder mágico, sin esperanzas y sólo, Yo era quien le había empujado aquí, a venir a esta casa sin protección, le había mandado al matadero, lo habrían violado por mi culpa.

No podía parar de sentirme culpable por ello, por mandarle solo a esta casa desprotegida, a un lugar que ya no era seguro mientras ellos rondaban el momento perfecto para hacerle daño ¡Iba a matarlos como le hubieran tocado! ¡Iba a destrozarlos! Pero primero tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que concentrarme y dar con su paradero.

Entré en la casa, aquello no parecía la casa de Gray, la casa que vi el primer día. Había algún armario roto, los sillones manchados y las cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo ¡había sangre! Me estaba enfadando cada vez más, sobre todo cuando al oler la sangre descubrí que era de Gray ¡Le habían hecho daño, de eso no había duda! No sólo era ese olor, había más olores por la habitación, la fragancia de esos tíos, olores que mi sensible nariz descubrieron que venía del sillón ¿Era Semen? Me preocupé el doble, lo habían vuelto a hacer, le habían jodido su infancia y ahora volvían a martirizarle de nuevo. Al fondo del salón encontré un libro abierto que había caído al suelo del ahora destartalado armario, las páginas estaban algo arrugadas, como cuando les cae agua encima, sólo que era una cantidad mínima ¡parecía como si hubiera llorado y las lágrimas hubieran caído en esas páginas! ¿Qué le había hecho a Gray? Le dije que le protegería, que lucharía por él cuando no pudiera hacerlo y le había vuelto a fallar. No estuve aquí, ¿Por qué no vine a su casa anoche? Aunque hubiera sido sólo para gritarle o golpearle por sus palabras, tenía que haber venido, habría podido ayudarle.

Una sombra me cubrió. Al girarme descubrí a Laxus que venía también a comprobar si estaba aquí Gray. Le negué con la cabeza y al verme tan afectado miró a su alrededor intuyendo que había pasado.

Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que recuperarte – me dijo.

No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando – le dije cabreado, golpeando con mi puño el suelo – Le tiré de mi casa sabiendo que no le quedaba apenas magia, me creí sus estúpidas palabras sin darme cuenta de que el amor de su vida no le habría hecho crear un escudo de hielo en su casa para protegerse, yo le he hecho esto.

Natsu – me gritó Laxus – recupérate y encuéntrale o seguirán haciéndole esto una y otra vez. ¿Quieres que acaben matándole? ¿Quieres perderle?

No, no quiero perderle – entonces me di cuenta de que Laxus no me estaba hablando de Gray como si fuera mi compañero, me estaba hablando de algo mucho más serio y me giré hacia él limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Cómo sabes lo que había entre Gray y yo?

Porque yo también pasé por eso – me comentó sonrojándose – y como se lo digas a mi abuelo te doy la paliza de tu vida, aún estoy pensando el momento adecuado para decir formalmente que estoy con Freed.

Claro… ahora entendía porque en los juegos mágicos siempre que se refería Freed a Laxus decía "Mi Laxus". ¿Hay un momento oportuno para decir esas cosas? Fue en lo que me quedé pensando, porque yo había besado directamente a Gray en un callejón frente a media ciudad ¡no sé si aquel era el momento oportuno!

Encontrémosle antes de que le hagan más cosas – me dijo Laxus – vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Laxus salió corriendo volviendo a buscar a mi compañero pero mis piernas aunque querían encontrarle, no se movían, me había afectado demasiado ver esto, me había afectado intuir que le habían hecho, me afectaba saber que fui yo el responsable de que le pasara esto ¡Si no lo hubiera echado de mi casa! ¡Si no me hubiera tragado aquellas frías palabras de él! ¡Si no le hubiera insultado y herido! Entonces caí, estaba herido, sólo, asustado y ya no tenía nada que perder, me había perdido a mí o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía ¿No se atrevería a utilizar el "Ice Shell", no? Me prometió en la isla Galuna que no volvería a utilizarlo, en el examen comprobé que se tomaba muy enserio la promesa que me hizo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a mantenerla, yo mismo le había prácticamente dicho que ojalá hubiera muerto. ¿Sería capaz ahora de utilizarlo? ¡Maldije a Lyon y el maldito día que leyó aquel libro dándole a Gray a conocer esa magia suicida!

No quería perder a Gray, no iba enserio cuando le dije que ojalá hubiera muerto él, no quería que muriese, ya lo pasé mal en los juegos mágicos cuando se metió en medio de aquel ataque para salvar a Juvia y gracias a Dios que no le perdí, no podía perderle ahora y menos por sus propias manos.

Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que sacarle de donde estuviera, tenía que llegar antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, quería abrazarle y decirle que jamás dejaría que volviera a ocurrirle algo malo, que estaría siempre con él, que le protegería. Tenía que ayudarle. Corrí de nuevo por las calles y me crucé con Gajeel y Levi que iban preguntando a la gente si habían visto al mago de hielo, no podía escuchar las respuestas, pero veía como movían las cabezas de forma negativa. Ambos magos pasaron por mi lado sin prestarme atención y continuaron preguntando en la siguiente calle. En la siguiente calle me crucé con el abuelo, sonreí porque no preguntaba por Gray, preguntaba por "su hijo" y es que él, siempre nos trataba a todos como a sus hijos, aunque la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Seguí hacia la calle paralela a la principal, una menos concurrida ¡Si le habían sacado de la ciudad arrastras, tendrían que haber ido por zonas donde hubiera menos gente! No creo que hubieran salido por la calle principal arriesgándose a ser descubiertos. Ya me estaba desesperando cuando a mi nariz llegó su olor. Miré a todos los lados con preocupación ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde venía ese olor? Y entonces lo vi en el suelo, ¡su pulsera! Entonces supe, que lo habían sacado arrastras, seguramente ni él estuviera consciente o no habría dejado caer aquello.

La cogí entre mis dedos y la observé antes de olerla de nuevo, ¡no había duda, era de Gray! Mi nariz era incapaz de mentir. Si aún tenía olor, podía encontrarle, podía saber hacia dónde iban. Tenía que darme prisa, si se movían muy rápido su olor desaparecería y le perdería el rastro. Me concentré en el olor y colocándome la pulsera en mi muñeca para no perderla, me concentré en mi nariz ¡Se lo llevaban hacia el sur!

Happy – grité para que me escuchase, aunque venía tras de mí – diles a los demás que van al sur, se lo están llevando fuera de Magnolia.

¡Aye! – fue lo único que escuche de Happy mientras volaba entre los edificios para informar al resto.

Yo no tenía tiempo de esperarles o perdería el rastro, así que salí corriendo de la ciudad guiado por mi nariz. ¡Ya iba a por ti Gray, sólo aguanta! ¡Sólo un poco más! Esta vez no te fallaría, iba a traerte de vuelta fuese como fuese, porque Fairy Tail, nunca abandona a nadie, ni cuando uno mismo podía salvarse a costa de otro. ¡Nosotros no abandonamos! ¡No nos rendimos! Esos tíos no sabían con qué gremio se acababan de meter.

Esos tíos no sólo se habían equivocado al enfrentarse a Fairy Tail, habían elegido a la persona equivocada para secuestrar y violar, se habían metido conmigo. No pueden arrebatarle lo más preciado que tiene un Dragón y esperar salirse con la suya, ¡no puedes enfadar a un Dragón! Iba a enseñarles por las malas a no tocar mis posesiones.


	8. Te encontré

Capítulo 8: Te encontré

Natsu POV

¡_Argeon_! Miré sorprendido a la ciudad, creo que fue precisamente en esta ciudad portuaria donde me encontré con Lucy la primera vez. ¿Por qué Argeon? Creo que aquí no había gremios oscuros, a decir verdad, no había gremios de ninguna clase, era poca la gente que tenía magia, por eso prácticamente, sólo había una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad. ¿Sería por el puerto? ¿Querrían llevarse a Gray más lejos del reino de Fiore? Desde luego no iba a permitir que le apartaran de mí, al menos no por las buenas ¡_Me estaba encendiendo_! Así que me puse a buscar por las calles algún indicio de aquellos tíos.

Desde luego las cosas que se llegaban a hacer por amor ¡_hasta había cogido un transporte para llegar_! Claro que luego me costó un poco recuperarme, pero ya estaba aquí. Estaba concentrado buscando algo sobre Gray cuando una voz a mi espalda llamó mi atención

~ Ya te dije yo que estaría Salamander por aquí – ¡era Sting y Rogue!

~ ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – les pregunté.

~ Una misión bastante absurda – me dijo Rogue – queríamos volver a Crocus, pero a estas horas ya no hay transportes hasta mañana, de todas formas, iba comentándole a Sting que seguramente andabas por aquí.

~ ¿Cómo sabíais eso? – ellos sonrieron.

~ Porque hemos visto a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Sting hacia Rogue - Este mago de hielo – intentó aclararme mientras yo abría desmesuradamente los ojos – ah sí, a Gray, iba con unos tipos.

~ ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Hacia dónde iban? – les pregunté casi con agresividad cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Sting y ellos alucinando con mi reacción me indicaron con sus manos el camino que salía de la ciudad.

Salí corriendo en aquella dirección escuchando por parte de sus gatos como les preguntaban qué me ocurría para estar de este mal genio, ellos sólo pudieron contestarles que no sabían que pasaba. Por lo menos sabía una cosa gracias a los gemelos ¡_Estaba vivo_! No había hecho locuras, no había utilizado aquella maldita técnica. ¡_Aguanta Gray, estoy llegando_!

Continué corriendo, saliendo de la ciudad, corrí tanto rato por aquel camino que ya ni siquiera al girarme, veía las casas, sólo árboles que me rodeaban. ¿Dónde narices lo estaban llevando? Pero la solución apareció ante mí, una casa enorme de piedra estaba construida justo en el claro que se abría frente a mí. Ni siquiera me detuve, fruncí el ceño y cargué el fuego en mi puño lanzando la puerta contra el otro extremo mientras la gente allí reunida me miraba con asombro.

~ ¿Dónde le tenéis? – grite enfadado.

Todos me miraban y si me decían en este momento que eso no era un gremio ¡_Mentían_! Ahí había demasiada gente para ser una casa normal. Algunos una vez se calmó un poco la situación, sonrieron con prepotencia mirándome, otros continuaron como si no me hubieran escuchado ni oído y yo cabreado a más no poder por no obtener la respuesta que quería, volví a encender las llamas caminando hacia uno de ellos y tumbándole de una patada la mesa donde estaba bebiendo para cogerle del cuello de la camiseta.

~ ¿Dónde coño está? – le pregunté esta vez acercando tanto mi rostro al de él que éste empezó a temblar de inmediato.

~ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – respondió con otra pregunta uno de los más alejados.

Solté al hombre que había agarrado en primer momento empotrándole de un golpe contra la pared y caminé hacia aquella persona que estaba hablando. Otro que aún no sabía de qué iba el tema miró también al que había hablado preguntando por lo que yo estaba preguntando.

~ Quiere saber dónde está la puta del jefe – le dijo con una sonrisa al compañero, el cual sonrió.

Aquellas palabras me cabrearon aún más si eso era posible. Esta vez le cogí a él y lo acerqué hasta uno de los barriles de cerveza que tenían en una de las esquinas metiéndole la cabeza dentro sin dejarle salir. ¡_Pataleaba mucho intentando salir a respirar_! Lo saqué de golpe y le enseñé en mi mano la llama que ya tenía preparada para él. Sus compañeros ahora me miraban con atención y se acercaban intentando ayudarle sin atreverse a meterse mientras le tuviera cogido.

~ Repíteme eso

~ La puta del jefe – me dijo y volví a hundirle la cabeza ante el asombro de los compañeros del tipo.

Intentaron acercarse más insultándome pero mis llamas les cerraron el paso hacia mí y volvieron a retroceder.

~ Perdona… ¿Quién has dicho que es? – le repetí sacándole la cabeza de nuevo.

~ Tu compañero – gritó desesperado.

~ Casi aciertas, inténtalo otra vez – le dije volviendo a hundirle la cabeza.

Esta vez le tuve más rato y veía claramente que sus amigos me atacarían en cuanto le soltase. Por mí podían venir todos juntitos, de aquí no me movía sin Gray, aunque tuviera que patearles el culo a todos y cada uno de ellos. Volví a sacarle la cabeza y estaba rojo, ahora cogía aire a grandes bocanadas.

~ Un mago de Fairy Tail – me gritó hasta antes de que le preguntase.

~ Muy bien – le dije con ironía - ¿y qué les ocurre a los que se meten con mi gremio? - Él dudó la respuesta, claro que no la sabía, acerqué mi rostro hasta su oído y le grité – que les pongo los huevos de corbata.

Le solté y salió corriendo ¡_o lo intentó_! Porque cogí su chaqueta por la parte de la nuca y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí provocando que su culo arrastrase por el suelo.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

~ Al fondo del pasillo – me dijo señalándome uno de los pasillos.

Genial… ya tenía mi respuesta. Me puse a caminar hacia allí cuando el resto de sus compañeros se tiraron sobre mí intentando pararme. Creé una bola de fuego a mí alrededor y los lancé contra las paredes, pero tras ellos vinieron más y más ¡_No acababan nunca_! A este paso no llegaría nunca ni al pasillo. ¡_Es que encima del pasillo salía más gente_! Por favor… que agobio, yo solo quería que me trajeran a Gray para poder marcharme. Desde luego estaba cabreado porque de un puñetazo mandé a la primera hilera de vuelta por el pasillo arrastrando su estúpido culo por el suelo. Pasé por encima de todos ellos, que ahora estaban tumbados en el suelo intentando recomponerse de mis golpes.

Una amplia sala se abrió ante mí, había una silla grande, yo esas sólo las había visto en casas muy lujosas, como la de Lucy, de esas sillas altas que presiden mesas importantes ¡_La verdad es que parecía cómoda_! Frente a mí apareció aquel tío rubio que ahora odiaba hasta tal punto que le habría destrozado allí mismo, venía del pasillo del otro extremo de la sala.

~ Natsu Dragneel – me llamó. - ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

~ Tengo buen olfato – le dije enfadado – He venido a por Gray y no me iré sin él.

Él se reía y no sé qué magia tenía, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba empotrado contra la pared del fondo ¡_Esta magia yo la había sentido antes_! Creo que era Gravedad, porque no podía moverme y eso que lo intenté de todas las maneras posibles.

~ Cogedle – dijo el rubio y yo me alteré.

Me alteré hasta tal punto que conseguí moverme un poco, lo justo para pegarle un puñetazo al primero que se acercó, sacando una sonrisa de aquel tío que seguía mirándome desde el otro extremo.

~ Vaya, otro como Gray – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa en ese maldito gremio con vuestra fuerza de voluntad? ¿os la dan de merienda?

~ Si le has hecho algo voy a destrozarte – le grité pero ya estaban sujetando mis brazos y me llevaban hacia la silla.

Me sentaron allí y ataron mis manos, no sé que tenían estas cuerdas pero por más que intenté sacar mi magia no había forma de hacerlo, seguramente sería la magia de algún miembro de este gremio.

~ Si querías follarte a Gray no hacía falta venir tan lejos – me dijo sonriendo.

~ No quiero follármelo, voy a llevarle a casa – le dije enfadado intentando soltarme sin lograrlo ¡y eso que hasta mordí las cuerdas e intenté comérmelas!

~ Tanto esfuerzo que hizo esa puta por ti – me dijo y estuve a punto de gritarle al oír cómo se refería a él pero le escuché - ¿Para qué has venido? No nos interesabas tú, sólo le queríamos a él, además está muy obediente ahora, si le pido que te follase lo haría.

~ No lo hará – le comenté.

Se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome de la barbilla y abrí la boca para morderle el dedo ¡_Lástima que no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca porque era capaz de habérselo arrancado_!

~ Qué carácter más agrio tienen los dragones –me dijo sonriendo – no sé cómo pudo enamorarse de ti ese crio – yo me sorprendí ¡Gray estaba enamorado de mí! – podríamos probar a quien de los dos hará caso – me dijo sonriendo y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme – sobre todo después de prometerle que no te haría nada si él me satisfacía en todos mis caprichos.

Así que era eso, lo había amenazado conmigo para retenerle a su lado. ¿Por eso me había mentido? ¿Por eso quería que le odiase? ¿Para mantenerme protegido lejos de estos tíos? ¡_Joder_! Le había dicho tantas cosas malas, le había llamado egoísta y sólo estaba protegiéndome a mí, se ha dejado humillar por mí. Ahora mi duda era ¿Iba a traerlo ante mí? ¿Le haría caso a él o a mí? ¿Con tal de protegerme a mí sería capaz de hacer lo que le pidiese ese tío?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando vi como un grupo de gente venía del pasillo por donde había salido aquel rubio. Ahora estaba su compañero, aquel hombre moreno que lanzó a Gray hasta el centro de la sala pegándole una patada como si fuera un mísero saco de patatas. Le escuché quejarse y yo gruñí, grité y pataleé cuanto pude al ver como lo estaban tratando.

Gray no se movía del suelo ni siquiera al escuchar mi voz, tosía y escupía sangre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, moratones y cortes ¡_Tenía demasiados moratones a la altura del estomago y eso no me gustaba nada_! Le vi intentando incorporarse justo antes de volver a caer ¡_No podía ponerse en pie_! ¡_Ni siquiera podía ponerse de rodillas sin trastabillar y volver a caer tosiendo_!

~ Gray – dije en susurro al verle ¡Nunca le había visto tan mal como ahora!

El jefe del gremio ¡_Que yo supuse era el rubio_! se acercó hasta él cogiéndole del cabello y obligándole a mirarle. Me tensé y me hice daño con las cuerdas al intentar soltarme cuando vi como lamia su cuello y él empezaba a llorar.

~ DÉJALE – le grité – NO LO TOQUES.

~ No soy yo quien va a tocarle – me dijo – vas a ser tú

~ No voy a follarle – le grité – no voy a hacer que me recuerde como a vosotros, no quiero que piense en mí y sólo vea dolor.

Aquella fue la amenaza que me lanzó y yo miré a Gray ¡_temblaba_!, no creo que por mí. Recordé lo que me dijo en su casa cuando me detuvo ¡_El dolor_! Tenía miedo al dolor. ¡Tenía que pararle! La pregunta era si yo podría detenerle cuando aquel tío le diera una orden, cuando le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Yo no tenía ningún as bajo la manga como tenía el rubio, yo no podía prometerle que estaría bien si él no cumplía su parte, eso sólo podían hacerlo ellos, prometerle soltarme si me follaba. ¡_No iba a poder pararle_!

Uno de aquellos hombres se acercó a mí y tras forcejear contra mi rostro durante unos segundos, al final consiguió meterme algo ¡_Era una pastilla_! No sé de qué iba esto pero no me gustaba como se estaba poniendo la situación. Al principio no sentí nada, excepto ira y odio por aquel tío que estaba sujetando a Gray intentando mantenerle de rodillas en aquel suelo. ¡_Si le hubiera soltado, creo que habría caído al suelo incapaz de mantenerse por sí mismo_!

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más notaba el efecto de la pastilla, ¡_Tenía mucho calor_! Y dolía, me dolía el miembro, como si me estuviera excitando ¡_Algo imposible porque la situación no me excitaba ni un poco_! Cuando di el primer quejido de dolor el rubio sonriendo se acercó hasta mí colocándose por detrás de la silla y susurrándome al oído.

~ ¿Cómo es la polla de un dragón? – me preguntó

~ Más grande que la tuya, cabrón – le escupí en la cara.

~ Genial – me comentó irónico – más le dolerá a él.

No había pensado en eso, pero ahora lo hacía, veía a Gray y sabía que esto no era bueno. En parte no sabía si la mía era más grande que la de ese tío, pero sí sabía que si al final Gray accedía a las exigencias, esto le iba a doler mucho, no podía ser cuidadoso, no tenía las manos libres ni siquiera para prepararle y aunque lo hubiera hecho, estaba tan destrozado que no habría servido de nada ¡_Le iba a hacer daño_! Me moví inquieto intentando soltarme ¡_No podía hacerle daño a Gray_! Me negaba a hacerle daño.

El tipo volvió junto a Gray y gritó en alto para que todos le escuchasen "¿Alguna vez habéis visto follar a un dragón?" Gray se tensó ante aquellas palabras y los demás que estaban allí reunidos empezaron a lanzar gritos animando a que sucediera.

~ Gray no lo hagas –le grité pero no parecía siquiera estar escuchándome.

~ Mira como está sufriendo – le dijo el rubio a Gray señalándome, haciendo énfasis en el dolor que estaba sintiendo yo – puedes hacer que se detenga su dolor, sólo tienes que follártelo, sólo tienes que hacer que se corra – seguía diciéndole.

~ Gray puedo aguantar el dolor, no le hagas caso. – Intenté volver a contactar con él, pero Gray sólo parecía tener oídos para aquel tipo ¡Temblaba!

~ ¿Si hago que se corra… si me lo follo… le dejaras libre sin hacerle daño alguno? – preguntó Gray con voz entrecortada y casi inaudible. Yo aluciné.

Así que era así como lo controlaban, era yo, por mí estaba haciendo todo esto, era mi culpa que no pudiera moverse, que estuviera siendo humillado, que sintiera dolor, que le estuvieran pegando hasta causarle esas heridas que no me gustaban nada. No era médico, pero esos moratones parecían ser derrames internos por los golpes y las violaciones continuadas. ¡_Necesitaba un médico! , _Follarme a mí iba a empeorarle y no sé cuánto podría aguantar su cuerpo en este estado_._

~ Te doy mi palabra – le dijo el rubio y fueron las palabras que más miedo me dieron – cuando se corra le dejaré en la puerta para que se marche, nadie le hará daño alguno – le comentó.

Gray intentó levantarse para venir hacia mí mientras aquel cabrón sonreía por el espectáculo mientras comentaba que "_hoy verían la polla de un Dragón en acción_". Yo miraba a Gray, ¡_no pudo levantarse del suelo_! Lloraba y veía como sus piernas y brazos intentaban levantarle, pero temblaban y volvía a caer, al final vino hacia mí caminando de rodillas, con la cabeza baja sin poder levantarla, llorando. Se me encogió el corazón cuando su mano tocó mi pie y fue poco a poco subiendo su mano hasta llegar a mi rodilla intentando levantarse hasta mí ¡_Ahora escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor_! Me desgarraba el alma verle así.

Su cabeza estaba justo a la altura de mi rodilla y yo miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules, lloraba pero intentaba sonreírme.

~ Gray no lo hagas por favor – le dije susurrando – por favor, te lo suplico no quiero hacerte daño.

~ Lo siento Natsu – fue lo único que le escuché decir cuando sus manos empezaban a bajar mi pantalón.

Ahora me caían lágrimas a mí.

~ Gray hazlo con la mano – le dije – han dicho que el dolor se pasa si me corro, no tengo porque entrar en ti, hazlo con la mano – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para pararle. Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos, luego me bajó el pantalón.

~ Lo siento Natsu, han dicho que te folle y quiero que salgas ileso de aquí. Ojala puedas perdonarme algún día – dijo llorando esta vez mientras cogía mi miembro entre sus manos.


	9. Pánico

Capítulo 9: Pánico

Natsu POV

Gray aún intentaba de vez en cuando ponerse de pie para acercarse más a mí, por no quedarse a mis pies, tan abajo, casi como si estuviera suplicando, pero no podía levantarse, en parte lo agradecía, porque para que pudiera entrar en él, primero debía levantarse y sentarse encima de mí y seguía en el suelo, eso me calmaba un poco.

Escuchaba los murmullos de los demás pero me daban absolutamente igual, a mí sólo me preocupaba Gray, ¡_Estaba tan cerca de mí y tan lejos al mismo tiempo_! Encima entre con lo que sea que me habían dado y las manos de Gray moviéndose a lo largo de mi miembro era imposible no querer follarle, luchaba conmigo mismo por controlarme. Los que nos miraban no parecían muy contentos, sobre todo viendo a Gray tan pasivo, temblando en el suelo frente a mí, mirándome e intentando decidirse si hacerme caso a mí o a ellos.

~ ¿Vais a estar así todo el día? – preguntó el rubio viniendo hacia nosotros. – Queremos más espectáculo, hay una cosa que no hemos visto de esta zorra – sonrió y todos sonrieron con él – no le hemos escuchado gemir nunca, quizá tu polla de dragón lo consiga – me dijo – aunque sus gritos también serán música para nuestros oídos – me confirmó de forma macabra.

No pude evitar sonreír con prepotencia ante su comentario. Gray no podría hacer nada de lo que querían, le habían dejado tan herido que ni del suelo podía levantarse ¡_Cómo para gemir_! Lo único que podía sentir Gray en este momento era dolor y no entendía como no se había desmayado aún ¡_Que aguante tenía_!

~ Yo puedo gemir para ti – le solté de forma burlona y él se giró a mirarme – claro, que tendrás que chuparme la polla – le dije a modo de insulto y él ante mi comentario vino hacia mí cogiéndome de la barbilla obligándome a mirarle.

~ ¿Te crees muy gracioso? – me preguntó pero noté como cogía a Gray y lo elevaba un poco haciendo que mi polla entrase en su boca de golpe – ¿Te parece mejor si te la chupa él? – se reía ahora.

~ No pienso darte el gusto, no te complaceré en nada de lo que quieras – le dije muy serio haciendo que soltase a Gray y lo tirase al suelo a escasos centímetros de mis pies.

~ Bien, veamos si esto te gusta más, o pones de tu parte para follarle o nosotros nos lo follamos – dijo mirando a todos los que allí estaban – tienes treinta segundos para decidirte, empieza la cuenta atrás.

Ahora miraba a Gray asustado, suplicándome con los ojos que fuera yo, que no le dejara con ellos. Temblaba y había vuelto a medio levantarse para agarrarse a mi pierna, cogiéndose fuerte de la parte baja de mi pantalón para poder subir hasta mis rodillas y mirarme más de cerca.

~ Natsu – me llamó con voz lastimera – por favor – lloraba ahora hundiendo su cabeza en mi rodilla y no podía evitar sentir que estaba empeorando su situación con mi actitud – por favor, no me dejes con ellos.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería tener relaciones con él por el simple hecho de que iba a dolerle demasiado, de que estábamos entrando en el juego de esos cabrones, pero tampoco quería que ellos le tocaran, principalmente porque serían bastante menos delicados que yo, ellos sí le harían daño.

El rubio cogió del pelo a Gray y tiró hacia atrás arrastrándolo lejos de mí mientras él gritaba por el dolor. Lo lanzó en mitad de la sala y veía las sonrisas de los demás mientras se acercaban hacia él con las manos ya puestas en el cinturón. Gray se había acurrucado en el suelo y se ocultaba el rostro con las manos intentando hacerse pequeño, intentando que la tierra se le tragase con tal de no pasar por ellos. Estaban casi encima de él.

~ Déjale – grité pero no me hicieron caso así que grité más fuerte – YO LO FOLLARÉ - Esta vez sí me hizo caso y detuvo a los demás

~ Al final parece que veremos al dragoncito en acción – comunicó un moreno que ahora se relamía.

Agarró a Gray del brazo para levantarle y lanzármelo encima. Los brazos de Gray cayeron en mis piernas y su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros de mí. Veía sus piernas como iban a fallarle en cualquier momento y no pude evitar preocuparme de que volviera a caerse.

~ Puedes sentarte encima Gray – le informé con una sonrisa.

Subió de frente a mí, colocando cada rodilla a un lado de mis piernas y sentándose en mis muslos. Por lo menos ya no notaba que fuera a caerse, ya no temblaba como antes.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza, yo intenté sonreírle - ¿Estas cómodo al menos? –Gray asintió. – Siento no poder tocarte – le dije pasando mi vista a mis manos, atada cada una a su respectivo brazo de la silla.

~ No pasa nada – le oí decir – Natsu… ¿puedo besarte? – me preguntó y yo le afirmé casi con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias por intentar salvarme, Natsu.

Fue lo único que escuché antes de que una de sus manos rozase mi mejilla y acercase sus labios hasta los míos. Me olvidé de donde estaba, me olvidé de quien nos veía, sólo sentía aquellos fríos labios que tanto me gustaban entrando en calor con los míos. ¿Cómo era posible que un sólo beso de él me excitase tanto?

La mano que tenía libre bajó a mi entrepierna y cuando tocó con su dedo la punta de mi miembro, junto a sus besos, una corriente atravesó mi columna ¡_Dios, cuanto había soñado tenerle para mí_! Quizá no era el mejor momento, sobretodo escuchando las guarradas que estaban soltando los del gremio, pero intentaba al menos que lo pasara lo mejor posible, que se olvidase de lo que nos gritaban. Alejó durante unos segundos los labios y no quería que lo hiciera, pero estaba atado y no podía atraerle hacia mí para invadir su boca, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que quería se acercó de nuevo para meter su lengua en mi boca ¡_Era la primera vez que él lo hacía_! Siempre era yo quien empezaba, siempre era yo quien invadía su boca, quien jugaba con su lengua, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo él y me dejé. Le continué su beso, a su ritmo, con lentitud, saboreándole, sin pasión, sólo un beso romántico, no me corría prisa aunque mi entrepierna me doliera como mil demonios.

Gray tembló de golpe, emitiendo un leve gemido que se acalló en mi boca ¡_no creo que se hubieran dado cuenta los demás_! Pero yo sí lo hice. Su miembro había rozado sin querer con el mío y no había podido evitar gemir ¡_eso le había gustado_! Quizá si le concentraba en algo que le gustase, olvidase un poco el dolor.

~ Gray – le susurré con mis labios aún rozando los suyos mientras le sonreía, él me sonrió también – echa el culo un poco para adelante – le pedí y lo hizo.

Ahora tenía su miembro muy cerca del mío, aunque creo que él no se había dado cuenta de por qué le había pedido eso. Moví un poco las piernas impulsando mi trasero hacia arriba y mi intimidad rozó completamente con la suya justo cuando atrapaba su boca comiéndome su gemido ¡_no iba a dejarle gemir para ellos_! Esto quería que fuera sólo para nosotros dos.

Me sorprendí de algo ¡_Era igual de sensible que en mis sueños_! En realidad creo que era incluso más sensible, un simple roce le hacía gemir y eso que no tenía mis manos para acariciarle, porque me habría encantado descubrir cada uno de sus sitios. Bajé los ojos hasta su polla, vale… no era como la mía, pero tampoco era nada pequeña, lo que sí era demasiado sensible, quizá ni siquiera se la habían tocado nunca ¡_bueno él mismo, imaginaba_! Pero estaba convencido, de que nadie le había acariciado nunca allí abajo.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello besándome y creí morirme del gusto allí mismo. Cuando llegó a mi oreja, giré la cabeza para tener su oído cerca, aprovechando para susurrarle.

~ Cada vez que quieras gemir, bésame – le dije – será algo entre tú y yo, no voy a regalarles eso.

Le escuché sonreír y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos bajaban a mi intimidad, empezando a moverlo ¡_lo agradecí, porque me dolía mucho ahora_! Fui a gemir yo esta vez, pero él fue más rápido apresando mis labios, metiendo su lengua con fiereza evitando que los demás pudieran darse cuenta ¡_Que alivio era sentir sus manos allí abajo, sentir como aminoraba mi presión_! Alejó su boca de la mía y me sonrió.

~ Tus gemidos son míos Natsu.

~ Sí son tuyos – le dije – siempre serán tuyos.

~ ¿Podrás no gemir un rato? – me preguntó y yo me sorprendí de que preguntase eso ¿Qué quería hacer?

Me di cuenta de por qué lo dijo cuando noté su lengua recorrer toda la punta de mi polla ¡_Dios, no sé si aguantaría sin gemir_! Me mordí el labio cuando su lengua empezó a jugar por toda mi intimidad, subía y bajaba, la metía en su boca con lentitud y de golpe hacía un par de movimientos rápidos que me volvía loco. Debía de tener una cara divertida intentando aguantar los gemidos, porque los del gremio me miraban y me pedían de forma no muy agradable que me corriera en su boca. En parte agradecí que se atreviera a chupármela, en primer motivo porque me encantaba que lo hiciera y en segundo, porque estaría más lubricado cuando tuviera que entrar, aunque fuera con la saliva.

Mis manos intentaron moverse hacia él y me volví a hacer daño con las cuerdas soltando un leve quejido que no pasó desapercibido para Gray, quien enseguida dejó mi miembro para besar mis muñecas con dulzura y colocarlas en mejor posición intentando evitar que me hicieran tanto daño. Cuando besó mis labios de nuevo, se quedó allí rozándolos sólo para hablarme.

~ Natsu, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – me preguntó.

~ Lo que quieras Gray – le dije.

~ ¿Cómo te corres antes, si voy despacio o lento? – aquello me descolocó.

~ Lento – le mentí y él sonrió llamándome mentiroso – no quiero hacerlo rápido Gray, te haré mucho daño.

~ Necesito que te corras rápido Natsu – me pidió – me va a doler igualmente, pero si acaba antes, dolerá menos tiempo, por favor. Haz lo que sea para correrte, pídeme lo que necesites.

~ Me gustan tus besos – le dije – ponte encima, yo entraré, yo me moveré, tú sólo bésame, no dejes de besarme ¡me excita mucho tus besos! Ah… y muérdeme el cuello – le dije con una sonrisa.

Tal y como le había pedido se colocó encima y antes incluso de que bajase sobre mi miembro, ya estaban todos los del gremio gritando sus guarradas en plan "_métesela hasta el fondo_" "_Dale fuerte_" o "_llénale de semen_" y la verdad es que con aquello tenía dos problemas, uno era que me excitaba que me dijeran guarradas y en segundo lugar, que odiaba que se metieran en mi relación, si tenía que decirle guarradas se las decía yo, no ellos.

Bajó despacio y aún así, cuando escuché su mueca de dolor, le pedí que se la introdujera más despacio todavía. Fue bajando y me estaba matando, bajar tan lento y notar como mi polla iba entrando poco a poco en aquel lugar tan estrecho, me excitaba demasiado, me moría de ganas de cómo decían aquellos tipos "_hundírsela hasta el fondo y moverme tan rápido como pudiera para correrme en él_" pero no podía hacerle eso, así que me aguanté y esperé con paciencia hasta que Gray acabó de metérsela entera sentándose por completo encima de mí.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cuando veía como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

~ Sí, para lo grande que es, me duele menos que cuando lo hacen ellos.

~ Me alegro – le dije – porque no quiero hacerte daño.

~ Vamos Natsu, acabemos con esto, por favor.

~ Gray… te ves pálido – me preocupé.

~ Por favor Natsu – me suplicó y empecé a moverme, primero despacio para que se acostumbrase un poco y cada vez más rápido.

No me gustaba esa cara que tenía, estaba demasiado blanco, como quien se va a desmayar de un momento a otro, pero ahí estaba, aguantando, besándome con pasión y acallando mis gemidos ¡_Porque ahora sí que no podía callarlos_! Menos mal que estaba la boca de Gray para recoger todos y cada uno de ellos. Oía los gritos de los demás, emocionados por el ritmo que yo le estaba marcando, todos allí pendientes de cómo se la metía una y otra vez, de cómo le besaba, de cómo Gray me estaba montando intentando no gritar, intentando concentrarse en mi lengua. No tardé en correrme ¡_Se lo había prometido a Gray_! Quizá cuando le sacase de aquí y se recuperase, podría enseñarle lo que era realmente hacerle el amor, no esto, esto solo era sexo y ni siquiera eso, era dolor para él.

Mi gran último gemido mientras me corría dentro de él fue callado por sus labios, unos labios que ahora parecían inertes, no se movían, no me estaba besando.

~ ¿Gray? – le llamé intentando que me respondiera y su cabeza cayó por mi cuello hacia mi hombro - ¿Gray? – volví a preguntarle esta vez con temor en mi voz por no escucharle una respuesta.

No notaba su respiración en mi cuello, no notaba que su cuerpo se moviera, su cabeza se había quedado en mi hombro donde había caído y me asusté, no es que me asustara, entré en pánico. Miré su abdomen con todos aquellos moratones, con aquellas hemorragias que le habían causado y cuando volví a mirar su rostro supe, que se estaba muriendo, se estaba desangrando y no me lo había dicho para no asustarme ¿Cuándo rato llevaba aguantando mi polla penetrarle? ¿Cuándo rato llevaba soportando los golpes de aquella gente? ¿Hace cuanto se estaba desangrando frente a mí? Quizá se estaba desangrando ya cuando le trajeron, cuando se quedó en el suelo sin poder moverse, cuando no podía levantarse, cuando tuve que obligarle a sentarse sobre mí para que no se cayese.

El rubio ahora nos miraba desde la otra punta murmurando cosas sobre cómo le había penetrado, sobre cómo había disfrutado yo metiéndole mi polla y yo solo podía pensar en que quería un maldito médico.

~ Trae un médico pedazo de gilipollas, se está muriendo – le grité sacándole de su entretenida conversación.

Varios de aquellos hombres se acercaron y cogieron a Gray tumbándolo en el suelo ¡_Joder que no respiraba, que no se movía_!

~ Haced algo, maldita sea, voy a destrozarte, voy a matarte como le pase algo, voy a arrancarte la polla y te la daré para que te la comas – le gritaba al imbécil mientras las lágrimas me salían ¡no podía estar muriéndose!

~ Sacadle de aquí – ordenó el rubio y ahí sí entré en pánico.

~ No, no, no me saquéis – le gritaba – no te atrevas a alejarme de él, Gray – gritaba por el pasillo

Me sacaron del gremio prácticamente a patadas, tirándome a la calle y lanzándome la ropa detrás. Me vestí con rapidez y pensé como volver a entrar. Tenía que ayudar a gray, tenía que saber que estaba bien, no podía soportar si le pasaba algo, no podía dejar de pensar en él al verle en ese frío suelo sin moverse. ¡_Le estaban matando_!


	10. Contraataque

Capítulo 10: Contraataque

Gray Fullbuster POV

Estaba sentado con Natsu, estaba encima de él y sólo podía besarle, mi cuerpo ya no respondía más, cada vez me sentía más débil ¡_Si ahora me levantaban de él, no podría ponerme en pie_! Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras besaba a Natsu, un Natsu concentrado ahora sólo en lo que le había pedido, correrse rápido. Ya ni siquiera notaba el dolor, ni el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ni sentía la calidez de sus labios, ya no podía sentir nada. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando y luchaba por mantenerme despierto por lo menos hasta que él acabase. Quería sentirle una vez, quería saber que era él quien se estaba corriendo en mí, quería saber que era su semen el último que entraría en mí borrando todo rastro de aquellos hombres.

Notaba los músculos de Natsu contraerse como quien está tan tenso, que necesita liberarse, pero yo ni siquiera noté cuando descargó en mí, sólo escuché su gemido ahogándose en mi boca antes de hacerlo, mientras cerraba los ojos ¡_lo siento Natsu, pero no aguantaba más_! Mi mente se negaba a seguir pensando, mi cuerpo se negaba a seguir moviéndose, mis ojos se negaron a mantenerse abiertos, incluso mi nariz pareció ponerse de acuerdo con ellos y dejó de exhalar.

Escuché la voz de Natsu muy lejana, demasiado lejos de mí y mis labios fueron incapaces de contestarle. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y sé que estaba chillando, sé que estaba enfrentándose a aquellos tipos él sólo y querría ayudarle, pero ya no podía. Demasiados golpes, demasiados moratones, demasiada sangre perdida, demasiado débil para luchar por la vida, ya no podía seguir.

Dejé de oír, dejé de sentir, no había nada, sólo oscuridad y pensé que era el sitio perfecto para mí, para un chico solitario y oscuro, para un chico que no merecía nada más que esto. Estaba muriendo solo, tal y como predije, porque aunque había gente a mi alrededor, no había nadie junto a mí por la que me importase luchar y seguir con vida, la oscuridad aquella me pareció calmada y tranquila, por lo menos no había dolor, no había sufrimiento, no había nada.

¿Había muerto ya? No estaba seguro, hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido la noción del tiempo, hacía tanto tiempo que sentía como no respiraba, que había perdido el conocimiento ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Y entonces caí, Natsu no podía venir aquí, Natsu no podía encontrarme en esta oscuridad, él estaba vivo, ya no podía hacer nada por mí.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me encontré luz, demasiada luz. No podía abrir los ojos con aquella luz brillante sobre mí. Intenté mover mi brazo para taparme los ojos pero no reaccionaba, era como si no tuviera brazos. Tampoco notaba nada de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme y al final, una cara asomó tapando aquella intensa luz que tanto me molestaba.

~ Parece que ya despierta – escuchaba la voz de una persona.

¿Despierta? ¿Estaba vivo? Con estas heridas no podía ser, tendría que estar muerto, tenía que estarlo, quería estarlo. Necesitaba salir de aquella pesadilla en vida, Natsu me odiaba, me había pedido que me muriese y si no le hubieran obligado a tocarme, puede ser que hasta me tuviera asco por todos los que me habían violado ya.

¿Qué motivo tenía para vivir? No quería vivir para verme aún aquí, en manos de estos hombres para que siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran conmigo. Pero ya había abierto los ojos, seguía con ellos, lo supe en el momento que escuché la voz del moreno hablando con alguien, contándole algo sobre mí. Mis oídos aún estaban taponados y no escuchaba bien lo que decían, pero creo que hablaban sobre algo de cobrar, ¡_Era algo de dinero_! Es lo único que entendía.

Hablaban de un negocio que les haría ganar mucho, no sé de qué iba esto pero mis oídos iban destaponándose con lentitud, tanta, que me estaba volviendo loco sin poder escuchar los ruidos cotidianos, necesitaba al menos escuchar si no iba a poder moverme. Quería saber que pasaba ¿Qué había pasado con Natsu? Ahora sí me preocupé, la última vez que le vi estaba gimiendo bajo mí, estaba chillando y ni siquiera oía sus palabras, no sé que decía, pero estaba enfadado ¿Le habían solado tal y como me habían prometido? ¿Le habrían hecho algo porque me desmayé y no terminé el pedido de ellos? Mis ojos volvían a llorar y no podía siquiera mover el brazo para limpiarlas, solo podía rezar para que Natsu estuviera bien.

Los hombres se giraron hacia mí cuando escucharon mi sollozo y pude ver a alguien que no conocía, llevaba algo blanco encima, una bata… sí, era una bata y me miraba con aquella mascarilla puesta y una jeringuilla con un líquido dentro que inyectó al momento. No pude identificar ni donde me estaba pinchando, no sentía nada.

~ ¿Cómo está de recuperado? – escuchaba ahora al rubio tras el hombre de la bata.

~ Sólo le he detenido la hemorragia, tal y como me pidió, no podrá moverse en un tiempo, pero está vivo ¿Es lo que querías no? – le preguntó y él sonrió.

~ ¿Nat… Natsu? – intenté preguntar pero mi voz también parecía romperse, tal y como estaba mi cuerpo.

~ ¿Perdona? ¿Decías algo? – me preguntó el rubio, pero fue su compañero quien le contestó.

~ Creo que pregunta por el dragon slayer – comentó.

~ Oh… como te prometí, lo he soltado. Lo hiciste bien – me sonrió de forma sádica - ¿Te gustó probar su polla? – me preguntó ahora con ironía – porque él no parecía muy contento contigo cuando le soltamos, salió corriendo él mismo para alejarse de ti, le das asco, sólo eres una zorra.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que llorase más. ¿Le daba asco? ¿Se había ido? ¿Me había dejado aquí con ellos? ¿Yo sólo servía para que me follasen? Eran las palabras que me venían a la cabeza y no podía dejar de llorar imaginándome a Natsu corriendo, saliendo fuera de este maldito gremio, dejándome atrás, dejándome con ellos.

~ Al final parece que se enamoró de ese Dragon Slayer – dijo de forma burlona el rubio.

~ Debió verle la polla y quería probarla – dijo el moreno intentando insultarme.

~ ¿Es tan potente la polla de un dragón como dicen? – me preguntó el rubio ahogándome – vamos… tú la has probado ¿Gemirías por ella? ¿prefieres la suya a las nuestras? – preguntaba una y otra vez y parecía cada vez más cabreado.

Me soltó el cuello cuando me vio sonreír, puestos a morir a sus manos, mejor hacerlo como haría Natsu, insultándoles, dejándoles ver que no me tendrían, al menos no mi mente, porque mi cuerpo era otra historia.

~ Sí – le dije muy convencido – es más potente que vosotros, es más cuidadoso que vosotros, me hace gemir como vosotros nunca lo haréis.

La bofetada que me llegó me tiró de la mesa donde estaba tumbado contra la pared de piedra de enfrente. ¡_Creo que me había dislocado el hombro en el golpe_! Solté un grito pero intenté recomponerme aún en el suelo donde me habían dejado ¡_Seguía sin poder moverme_! ¿Qué narices me habían dado para que mi cuerpo estuviera así?

~ Repítemelo – exigió el rubio caminando hacia mí, yo sonreí ¡Ahora sí se estaba cabreando!

~ Es más hombre que tú – le chillé – voy a gemir por él, gemiré para él, tú polla no se compara a la de él.

Recibí el segundo golpe, una patada justo en el abdomen donde ya tenía el resto de los moratones, donde ya me habían causado las hemorragias la última vez. Grité y escupí sangre.

~ Parece que quiere morir joven – se reía el moreno.

~ No puedo permitirme que se muera – dijo el rubio cogiéndome del pelo – sólo necesito que obedezca – me dijo acercando su rostro al mío yo aproveché para escupirle, ganándome otro puñetazo en la cara tirándome al suelo.

~ ¿Para qué le quieres ya? – preguntaba el moreno – míralo, está medio muerto y follarse a ese dragón ha hecho que vuelva a ser como cuando era un niño, que siga desafiándonos en vez de hacernos caso.

~ LE NECESITO – gritó el rubio hacia su compañero - ¿Sabes cuánto pagaran los otros gremios por follarse esta puta de ojos azules? Necesito que obedezca, nos dará mucho dinero.

¿Era eso? Querían que fuera su puta de verdad, que me follara a sus amigos para que ellos ganasen dinero conmigo. Sólo soy su asqueroso negocio, al que pueden tirar en una cama y pedirle que se deje hacer cualquier cosa por dinero ¡_por asqueroso dinero_! Me estaban haciendo esto por dinero.

Caminó hacia mí volviendo a cogerme del cuello y me empotró contra la pared. Notaba la fría piedra en mi espalda desnuda, notaba el suelo, ¡_Estaba sentado_! Sí, podía sentir algo, mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir, se estaba espabilando.

~ Van a follarte todos los demás gremios – me dijo muy cerca de mi cara – y tú vas a alabarles, vas a gritar pidiendo sus pollas, vas a gemir y disfrutarás. ¿necesitas un ejemplo de lo que tienes que decirles cuando pasen por su cuarto? ¿Cuándo te penetren? ¿Cuándo se corran?

~ Les diré que tienen una polla demasiado pequeña para hacerme gemir, como la tuya.

~ Creo que no lo has entendido – me dijo empezando a quitarse el cinturón con la mano libre – voy a enseñarte qué decir pequeña puta.

~ Fóllame – le dije – repetiré el nombre de Natsu una y otra vez mientras lo haces – aquello pareció ofenderle - ¡Síiii, Natsu, hazme gemir, méteme tu polla, así…Ahhh! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas cabreándole más.

~ Otro golpe me tumbó en el suelo, pero creo que ni siquiera llegué a caer, me cogió por el cuello y me empotró de nuevo contra la pared dejándome sentado. ¡No sé si habría podido ponerme de pie!

~ Puedes gemir cuanto como quieras por alguien que te ha dejado en mis manos largándose corriendo – me dijo intentando hundirme con sus palabras.

~ Natsu no me dejaría – le comenté – no te creo.

~ ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí contigo? ¿Por qué no está montando jaleo en la entrada del gremio para venir por ti?

~ No me dejaría – volví a repetirle – vendrá… y cuando aparezca más vale que tengas una buena puerta trasera para huir porque no te gustará probar la ira de un dragón.

Una explosión se escuchó en la zona de la entrada y yo sonreí haciendo que el rubio se tensase. Alguien del gremio entró corriendo por la sala donde estábamos.

~ ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó cabreado el rubio

~ Hay dragones a la entrada jefe – dijo el hombre preocupado.

~ ¿Es Natsu? – preguntó.

~ No señor, no es Natsu.

¿No era Natsu? ¿Qué más dragones podrían venir a por mí? ¿Gajeel? ¿Laxus? ¿Wendy? Ellos deberían estar en el gremio, si vinieran tardarían bastante. ¿Quién estaba causando el revuelo si no era Natsu? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu?

~ Ya sé porque no me crees cuando te hablo de su huída – dijo esta vez casi en susurro mirándome fijamente – te enamoraste de él, pero no fue por su polla, no fue por eso ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó esta vez a mí pero yo no contesté – he visto como le besas, quizá yo debería robarte eso para que te olvides de él, debería robar algo que sólo tengáis entre vosotros dos.

~ No, no me toques, mis besos son de Natsu, sólo de él.

~ Era eso – sonrió y apretó con más fuerza mi garganta – voy a besarte – me dijo muy serio – y ¿sabes qué quiero? – ahora me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba, quería alejarle de mí y forcejeé contra él sin conseguir apartarlo de mí - Vamos, dime algo sucio, puta.

Fue lo último que escuché de él, porque sentí a Natsu, estaba detrás de mí, detrás del muro, sentía su poder mágico, sentía su ira, sentía su odio. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para conseguir agacharme lanzándome mi rostro al suelo, dejando a un descolocado rubio de cara al muro completamente expuesto a un Natsu que ya estaba destrozando la piedra entrando en la sala.

Vi la mano de Natsu coger la cara del jefe del gremio con tanta fuerza, que le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que impactase la cabeza del rubio contra la del moreno, soltándoles entonces quedándose delante de mí mientras veía como aquellos dos se golpeaban contra el muro del otro extremo.

~ Saca tu mierda de polla que no voy a dejar de ella ni las cenizas – le dijo de golpe Natsu ante el asombro de todos los allí presentes mientras encendía en su mano una bola de fuego - ¿Te parece suficientemente sucio o quieres que te diga algo más?

~ Natsu – Me alegré de verle.


	11. Ayudame

Capítulo 11: Ayudadme.

Lloré y lloré allí tirado, le recordaba sentado encima de mí, besándome, mordiéndome el cuello, intentando excitarme, aparentando que estaba bien con sus sonrisas y yo lo estaba matando, se estaba desangrando por dentro y no lo había visto ¡_Aguantó por mí_! ¡_Aguantó todo lo que le hicieron sólo para que me soltasen a mí_! Sabía que se estaba muriendo y no me lo dijo, se calló todo el dolor, se calló el miedo e intentó calmarme a mí.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol pensando en eso, llorando e intentando ver si llamaban a algún doctor, pero nadie venía por aquel maldito camino. Sólo quería saber algo de él, quería que me dijeran si estaba bien, quería que salieran a decirme algo antes de que entrase yo más cabreado de lo normal, pero visto que no salían, iba a entrar.

Preparé el puño para volver a destrozar aquella puerta que ahora habían intentado arreglar y no había quedado muy bien cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca deteniéndome mientras apagaba el fuego.

~ Tú siempre tan impulsivo – escuché a Sting - ¿Me cuentas que ocurre?

~ Quiero entrar ahí ¿es que eso no puedes verlo?

~ Eso lo veo, ¿Para qué?

~ Tienen a Gray retenido ahí y voy a entrar a sacarle – le dije y no les debí convencer mucho por mis lágrimas, así que me rendí – Se está muriendo – le confesé

~ Hemos visto como te sacaban a patadas – me dijo Rogue - ¿Tú idea es volver a entrar a lo energúmeno e impulsivo para que vuelvan a sacarte a patadas? - me preguntó.

~ ¿Tenéis una idea mejor? – ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

~ Mira Natsu –empezó Sting – como yo lo veo, quieres sacar a Gray, pero cuando entres por esa puerta hay dos opciones, o te capturan o te tendrán un buen rato entretenido con ellos, por lo que no llegarás nunca donde le tienen.

~ Les daría tiempo hasta a sacarlo del gremio y cambiarle de ubicación mientras tu derribas gente – me detalló Rogue.

~ ¿Por qué no vas directamente a por Gray a la sala donde lo tengan?

~ Porque lo tienen allí – le señalé una zona del terreno con más gente todavía.

~ Eso no es un problema – me dijo Sting – nosotros entramos por delante, perdemos el tiempo con ellos, les pegamos algún puntapié y aquellos tíos vendrán corriendo a por nosotros, seremos tu distracción para que puedas ir a por Gray.

~ ¿Por qué ibais a ayudarme? sois de Sabertooth – les pregunté cabreado.

~ Vale, si no quieres nuestra ayuda… que te diviertas tumbando puertas – me dijo Sting empezando a caminar con prepotencia hacia el bosque de nuevo.

¡_Era Gray y se moría_! No tenía tiempo de estar discutiendo con ellos, tenía que entrar ya. Mi maldito orgullo como siempre jugándome estas pasadas. Si gray había sido capaz de humillarse hasta este punto por mí, yo no podía ser menos.

~ Ayudadme – les pedí y ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio mirándome – Ayudadme por favor, tengo que sacarlo.

~ Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así – me dijo Sting – vete a esconder, cuando veas que esos guardias vienen a por nosotros, entras a por Gray – me miró esta vez muy serio – ¿Rompiste la puerta de una patada? Qué entrada más cutre.

~ Fue de un puñetazo – le rectifiqué indignado

~ Lo que sea, siempre tan impulsivo Natsu ¿Cuándo cambiarás?, voy a enseñarte como se entra en un gremio oscuro ojos caídos – me dijo Sting guiñando un ojo a su compañero.

Mientras iba a esconderme pude verles combinando sus fuerzas ¡_Se quejaban de mí de impulsivo por romper una puerta de un puñetazo y ellos iban a volar medio gremio con su técnica secreta_! Escuchaba el ruido de ambas fuerzas combinándose y de pronto, el silencio más aterrador de todos justo cuando sus brazos se estiraban hacia delante lanzando toda aquella energía. Fue una explosión brutal, eso tenían que haberlo visto hasta en mi gremio casi. Más de media sala estalló y muchos de los del gremio ya estaban en el suelo.

~ ¿Crees que hemos llamado lo suficiente la atención de ellos? – preguntó Rogue hacia Sting.

~ Si tienes dudas podemos repetirlo – comentó con una sonrisa mientras veían como los que seguían en pie se juntaban delante de ellos.

Me quedé escondido como me habían dicho viendo como les pateaban el culo hasta sin utilizar magia, aquellos dos parecían pasárselo en grande, sobretodo Sting que luchaba hasta con las manos en los bolsillos y en cuanto podía pateaba el culo de alguno mandándoselo hacia Rogue con una gran sonrisa. Pero tal y como ellos dijeron, cada vez salían más intentando que perdieran el tiempo sin poder llegar hasta la sala de Gray. Por lo menos tenían también razón en que los guardias de la pared que daba a la celda donde tenían a Gray retenido se estaban marchando para ayudar a sus compañeros contra los dragones gemelos. ¡_Menuda cacería de dragones acabábamos de montar en unos segundos_!

Me acerqué corriendo hacia el muro pero allí no sentía nada ¿Seguro que Gray seguía allí? Quizá con todo lo ocurrido lo habrían trasladado a otra zona, quizá hasta lo hubieran sacado de allí para llevarlo a algún médico, pero claro, luego pensé en aquel cabronazo y lo macabro que era y desde luego, la idea del médico se descartó en mi cabeza, como mucho le habría curado lo justo para mantenerle vivo y seguir torturándole como estaba haciendo.

Rodeé el edificio para intentar encontrar el olor de Gray, intentar localizar exactamente donde estaba, si estaba bien y finalmente lo encontré, estaba en otra sala y no estaba solo, había alguien con él, alguien de quien conocía perfectamente ese olor, alguien a quien iba a cortarle la polla. Podía oírle al otro lado hablar con alguien que lloraba ¡_Tenía que ser Gray_! Iba a entrar, estaba a punto de destrozar la pared y pensé que sí Gray estaba en medio y fallaba, le daría a él ¡No podía permitirme darle a él! Pero tampoco podía permitirme dejarle allí solo. ¡_Tenía que entrar y ojalá él se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí y se apartase_!

~ Vamos, dime algo sucio, puta – escuché al otro lado y no lo pensé dos veces.

Me cabreé mucho, tanto que me lancé contra la pared de piedra encendiendo las llamas y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía en mi mano ardiendo la cabeza del rubio y a la velocidad que iba yo, acabé golpeando con él mismo a otro de sus compinches lanzándolos contra el otro extremo. Gray estaba en el suelo tumbado, apartándose de mi ataque ¡_Se había dado cuenta_! Me conocía demasiado bien, sabía lo impulsivo que era, sabía que rompería el muro para ponerme delante de él y protegerle.

~ Saca tu mierda de polla que no voy a dejar de ella ni las cenizas – le dije de golpe ante el asombro de todos los allí presentes mientras encendía en mi mano una bola de fuego - ¿Te parece suficientemente sucio o quieres que te diga algo más?

Me incorporé en la sala aquella sin siquiera girarme a ver el agujero que había dejado en la pared, pero mirando de reojo a Gray apoyado contra la pared mirándome con ojos llorosos pero agradecido de que hubiera entrado en este momento. Se llevó la mano a los ojos e intentó dejar de llorar, pero podía escuchar sus sollozos.

~ Natsu – Me alegré de verle.

~ Ya te lo dije Gray, si tú no puedes pelear, yo lo haré por ti – le dije sin mirarle, posando mis ojos en aquel rubio que tanto odio se estaba ganando por mi parte – vamos, ven con todo – le dije encendiendo mi brazo y sacando una sonrisa de excitación.

Gray intentó levantarse ¡_Algo que yo veía imposible como iba_! Mientras me decía que iba a pelear conmigo. Nada más levantarse, cayó y mi brazo tuvo que enrollarse en su cintura evitando que se golpease en el suelo.

~ Gray… ya te dije esto una vez, pero te lo repetiré… los enfermos deben descansar – le dije ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo apoyando su espalda en el muro mientras le tocaba el cabello y bajaba mi mano por su mejilla para ofrecerle una dulce caricia – quédate detrás de mí, acabaré en un momento y nos iremos a casa.

Seguía viendo en su abdomen aquellos moratones y supuse que como llevaba un tiempo pensando, sólo le habían curado lo justo, en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse, no podía permitir que luchase estando así. Iba a atacar cuando una voz conocida a mi espalda llamó mi atención al momento.

~ ¿Cómo te va Gray? No tienes buena cara – escuché a Rogue.

Venía sólo, por lo que supuse que Sting seguía ocupado en la zona principal machacando a los del gremio. Por la magia que sentía venir de esa zona ¡_Creo que estaba en lo cierto_!

~ ¿Puedes sacarle de aquí Rogue? – le pregunté esta vez muy serio mientras activaba mis llamas a mi alrededor.

~ No, no quiero irme sin ti – se quejaba Gray – Ven con nosotros Natsu.

~ Gray – le llamé de forma seria – no puedo pelear si estoy preocupado de que algo te pase, por favor… ve con Rogue.

Rogue se mantuvo al margen de nuestra conversación, pero finalmente tras un suspiro, se encogió de hombros y cargó a Gray a sus hombros.

~ Lo siento Gray – comentó Rogue – su versión es más convincente que la tuya – le dijo antes de empezar a correr sacando a Gray de aquí.

Supongo que tenía demasiado odio dentro de mí en este momento, hasta mis propias llamas pedían a gritos hacer cenizas a aquellos tipos que tenía frente a mí pero no podía luchar con todo mi poder si tenía que estar pendiente de no hacerle daño a Gray. Menos mal que Rogue se lo llevó.

No podía dejar de mirar mi brazo, le estaban saliendo escamas y todo era por culpa de este odio que sentía, por culpa de todo lo que le habían hecho a Gray, tenía tanta rabia dentro que tenía que dejarla salir por algún lado. Me acerqué caminando hacia ellos y a cada paso, las llamas se clavaban en el suelo rompiéndolo a su paso, rodeándome por completo mientras seguía avanzando. Intentó volver a cogerme con su gravedad ¡_Un truco que ya había visto_! Y que ahora podía esquivar.

Lanzó una y otra vez sus ataques mágicos y uno tras otro fueron repelidos por mi magia. Ya estaba para darle el puñetazo cuando se dispuso a hablar cabreándome aún más.

~ Vamos, puedes ganar mucho dinero con él – me decía o intentaba convencerme.

~ Me das asco – le dije con un tono serio – no me importa el dinero, sólo quiero llevarle a casa.

~ No soy el único que buscará a ese crío – me dijo de golpe – pagan mucho por él.

~ ¿Quién le está buscando? – le pregunté pero no contestó - ¿Quiénes le quieren? ¿Quiénes van a pagar por él?

Él sólo sonrió y me di cuenta de que parte del gremio estaba rodeándome. Con fuego en ambos brazos los junté creando una gran bola de fuego a mi alrededor que empezó a expandirse por la sala acabando con mi maldito problema. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, los cuerpos estaban en el suelo y el líder corría a bastante distancia de mí. Fui a seguirle, fui a empezar a correr, pero Sting que venía por mi espalda, me retuvo el brazo impidiéndome ir.

~ No seas impulsivo – me dijo – estás solo y no sabemos lo que puede tener preparado él. Volvamos, ya tenemos a Gray, si lo volvemos a encontrar le detendremos, sabemos quién es.

Me fastidiaba tener que dejarle marchar, pero tenía razón, yo estaba solo frente a él y no podía dejar a Gray ahora mismo solo tal y como estaba. Era mejor retirarse por ahora ¡_Le tenía de vuelta conmigo_! Y eso es lo que importaba en este momento. Estaba a salvo ¡_Por el momento_!

~ Se dieron cuenta de que estabas aquí con tanto jaleo – me dijo con una sonrisa intentando disculparse porque me habían encontrado.

~ Da igual – le dije – los retuviste el tiempo suficiente, tengo a Gray.

~ Genial – me comentó - ¿Qué pasa?

~ Ese tío ha dicho que están buscando a Gray, que hay alguien que pagará una fortuna por él ¿por qué? ¿Quién? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé – fue la respuesta de Sting - ¿Vas a decírselo? – me preguntó.

~ ¿A Gray? No, no quiero que viva temiendo que van a por él, prefiero que piense que este asunto se zanja aquí.

~ No vas a poder protegerle siempre – me comentó Sting - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acompañarle hasta al baño con tal de vigilarle?

~ Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – le dije muy serio – no se lo digas – le amenacé aunque me parece que no hacía falta, no diría nada.

Ya volvíamos hacia casa cuando me pareció que alguien nos observaba, no sé porque, pero me giré para comprobar que el gremio estaba destruido por mi ataque, aquella bola de fuego debió haberse visto hasta en el pueblo, pero aparte de las ruinas, no había nada más.

~ Volvamos a casa – le dije a Sting que se había parado a observarme.

Cuando llegué al pueblo, Rogue me esperaba en la plaza con el resto de mi gremio ¡_Todos habían venido_! Wendy ya estaba curando a Gray ¡_menos mal_!

~ Chicos… ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

~ Nunca abandonamos aun compañero ¿Te acuerdas? – me comentó Lucy con una sonrisa.

~ Saliste tan rápido que no te pudimos seguir – comentó Erza – hemos cogido el primer tren que salía de madrugada.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, había pasado toda la noche, porque el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte de aquel mar. Sonreí ¡_Ni de eso me había dado cuenta_! Estuve demasiado concentrado en sacar a Gray, en sus heridas, en ayudarle.

~ Volvamos todos juntos a casa – dijo Mirajane con esa sonrisa suya tan especial que provocaba en todos ese sentimiento de que "estábamos en casa"

Cogí a Gray a los hombros y todos caminamos de regreso, pero a mí me seguían preocupando aquellas palabras. ¿Quién buscaría a Gray y para qué? Sting y Rogue se despidieron también de nosotros y partieron en dirección contraria hacia Crocus. Agradecí en silencio su ayuda. Sabertooth ahora tenía un buen maestro, Sting aún siendo joven, lo haría bien.


	12. Calma

Capítulo 12: Calma

Natsu POV

Hoy estaba cabreado y no había dormido nada bien, el maestro se empeñó en cuanto llegamos en que Wendy y Porlyusica se quedasen con Gray para curar sus heridas ¡_A mí me mandó a casa a descansar_! Algo que no podía hacer por no poder dejar de pensar en Gray. Había intentando ir al bosque a mirar por la ventana de la casa de Porlyusica, pero ésta al verme, salió corriendo detrás de mí con una escoba mientras gritaba como una loca que no le gustaban los humanos.

Al final me tocó fastidiarme y quedarme en casa preocupado. ¿Y sí iban a por él ahora que no estaba yo allí? ¿Y si querían volver a secuestrarle? ¡_Yo tenía que estar allí con él_! Pero el maestro no me dejaba acercarme, decía que sólo necesitaba reposo y que estaría en buenas manos con Wendy y Porlyusica. No me gustaba estar aquí en mi casa sin hacer nada, así que fui al gremio ¡_Nadie me contó novedades sobre Gray_! Todos estaban igual que yo, lo único que sabían es que se lo habían llevado a recuperarse al bosque.

Me quedé toda la mañana allí esperando ver a aparecer a alguien con noticias, algo que no pasó. Makarov seguía allí sentado encima del mostrador con los ojos cerrados mientras Mirajane al otro lado secaba unos vasos. Laxus bebía en la barra con Freed al lado mientras Lucy y Erza hablaban a mi lado ¡_no sé ni de qué hablaban, no les prestaba atención_! No me gustaba esperar sin hacer nada, sólo hacía que cambiar la vista del reloj a la puerta ¿Por qué no venía nadie a dar noticias? Entonces a pareció Wendy ante el asombro de todos, pero aunque se levantaron algunos, nadie se levantó más rápido que yo, que ya corría invadiendo el espacio de Wendy.

~ ¿Cómo está? – le pregunté alterado y Wendy se echó un poco atrás asustada.

~ Físicamente, está bien – me dijo – hemos estado curándole toda la noche – me comentó y la verdad es que parecía agotada – pero psicológicamente… no sé – me contó – le hemos preguntado pero no quiere contar nada de lo que pasó allí, se mantiene en silencio sin hablarnos.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté – Tengo que ir a verle.

~ Le acabamos de dejar en la enfermería – me dijo y yo miré a mi espalda ¡Estaba tan cerca de mí y no me había dado cuenta! ¿lo habían metido por la puerta de atrás?

Salí corriendo hacia allí y abrí la puerta al largo pasillo buscando la puerta hacia la enfermería. Por suerte no había muchas puertas y al final la vi, estaba saliendo Porlyusica de ella. Frené mi carrera de golpe y ella me miró fijamente.

~ No quiere hablar con nosotras, prueba tú – me dijo – pero por lo demás, se encuentra bien.

Le di las gracias y entré mientras ella se marchaba por el pasillo. Abrí la puerta despacio y le encontré tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, tapado hasta la mitad con una sábana. No se giró para comprobar quien entraba y tampoco habló.

~ Vete Natsu, quiero estar solo – fue lo único que soltó y me cabreó un poco.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? Me han dicho que estás bien ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté acercándome hacia él.

~ No quiero que me veas así.

~ ¿Así como? – volví a preguntarle esta vez tocando su hombro.

Gray se giró para mirarme y luego empezó a incorporarse quedando sentado en la camilla, quitándose la sábana y sacando las piernas fuera de la camilla para dejarlas colgando. Le toqué con mi mano la mejilla y la dejé allí un buen rato, presionando para que me sintiera.

~ ¿Así como? – volví a preguntarle.

~ Así Natsu – me dijo señalándose a él – así de sucio y asqueroso – no puede evitar sonreír.

~ ¿Te has manchado con algo? – le pregunté riéndome y él me puso una cara que daba miedo, indicándome que sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo. – Vamos Gray, no estás asqueroso ni sucio – le dije – me da igual lo que te hayan hecho, me da igual lo que te hagan, me da igual si no fui el primero, siempre seré el último y eso es más importante – le comenté.

Gray ahora me miraba sin terminar de creerse mis palabras, así que con suavidad me acerqué hasta su rostro. Podía notar su respiración ahora acelerada golpeando contra mi mejilla, sus latidos rápidos y acompasados, veía sus ojos cerrarse esperando el beso y no pude evitarlo, se veía tan guapo que le giré la cara dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él se quedó sorprendido abriendo de golpe los ojos, veía su decepción en ellos.

Agachó la cabeza y notaba sus manos apretarse en puños encima de sus rodillas conteniendo la ira porque no le había besado como él quería. Se levantó de golpe llamándome "capullo" y me encantó, no podía evitar reír ¡Este era el Gray que yo conocía! El que siempre se peleaba conmigo, el que me insultaba ¡_Me encantaba_! Me dio un empujón y me apartó de su camino para salir de la enfermería, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, retuve su brazo girándole de golpe hacia mí, colocando mi mano libre en su nuca y acercándole tanto como para besar sus labios ¡_Se quedó en el sitio paralizado_! Pero no tardó en corresponderme.

Colé mi labio inferior entre medias y le obligué a abrir su labio superior dejándome entrar en su boca ¡_Me encantaba rozar sus labios_! A él le desesperaba cuando lo hacía sin que llegara a besarle, pero a mí me encantaba ver la cara de deseo que ponía, deseando besarme mientras yo jugaba sólo rozándole hasta que por fin decidía profundizar.

Ya estaba metiéndole la lengua cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Gray se asustó pero yo seguí sin importarme nada. Escuché un grito de "_lo siento_" mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe ¡_A Lucy le acababa de dar algo_ al ver la escena! Gray intentaba decirme algo, pero no quería escucharle, quería besarle, así que seguí. Escuché de nuevo voces fuera, Lucy diciéndole a alguien que mejor no entrara, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Esta vez paré de besar a Gray y ambos nos giramos hacia una Erza descolocada que nos miraba con aquella cara roja como un tomate. Se había quedado petrificada, con la mano en la manivela y mirando con la boca abierta hasta que reaccionó con un grito primero y luego con un "_lo siento_" cerrando la puerta. No pude evitar empezar a reírme y Gray al verme tras observar la escena, tampoco pudo evitarlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar a Erza hablando con Lucy, preguntándole cuando nos "_llevábamos tan bien si siempre nos estábamos peleando_" Lucy no sabía que responder.

~ Como te gusta dar el espectáculo – me dijo Gray sin poder parar de reír y yo sólo podía pensar que me encantaba su sonrisa, me encantaba su risa y esperaba escucharla mucho tiempo a partir de ahora.

~ En realidad… aún no he montado el espectáculo – le dije cogiéndole de la cintura para atraerle hasta mí y volver a besarle.

Le moví hasta que quedó de espaldas a la camilla y prácticamente le obligué a sentarme. No alejé mi boca de la suya ni un momento y empecé a acariciar su espalda, cogiendo el bajo de aquella camiseta y tirando hacia arriba hasta quitársela.

~ ¿Natsu? – Me preguntó Gray con las mejillas completamente rojas – Podrían entrar.

~ Que entren – le dije con una sonrisa perversa en mi rostro – Ya me ha visto un gremio oscuro follarte, me da igual quien entre, te aseguro que saldrá más rápido de lo que ha entrado cuando nos vea –le sonreí y él sonrió.

~ Y luego soy yo el exhibicionista – se quejó Gray, que ahora parecía más sonrojado que antes por mi declaración de que iba a follarle ahora mismo y aquí mismo.

Me fijé en su abdomen, más que nada para comprobar que ya no estaban los moratones, que no parecía tener golpes y estaba ileso. Rocé con mis dedos el tatuaje del gremio y luego lo besé escuchando su primer gemido ¡_Pues tenía razón, sí que era sensible_! Si ya empezaba a gemir con sólo sentir una caricia, creo que todo el gremio iba a escucharnos cuando estuviera en plena acción. Sonreí.

~ No te devolví las caricias de la otra vez – le sonreí y él aparte de estar rojo, se tensó.

~ Natsu no podemos hacerlo aquí – me dijo muy serio esta vez.

~ ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que escuchen como gimes? ¿te da vergüenza?

~ Pues…. – eso para mí era un claro sí, pero a mí me daba igual, ya había esperado suficiente para estar con él, no quería perder más tiempo.

Le tumbé completamente en la camilla y él se sorprendió cuando me vio subir encima volviendo a besarle mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Gemía prácticamente a cada roce y me encantaba ver como intentaba aguantarse para que no le escucharan fuera. Por lo menos tenía una cosa segura, le excitaba que rozasen y se centrasen en su miembro, eso lo descubrí en el gremio y mala suerte para mí que tenía las manos atadas, pero ahora no las tenía ¡_De esta se acordaría Gray_!

~ ¡Natsu! - Dijo mi nombre entre susurros, entre gemidos mientras cerraba sus ojos

Tiré su pantalón al suelo y coloqué mi mano encima de su ropa interior acariciando por encima su miembro. Si antes gemía… ahora mucho más. ¡_Cómo me gustaba lo sensible que era_! ¡_Cómo me gustaba que gimiera para mí_! Iba a conseguir que todo el gremio le escuchase, iba a decirles a todos a modo de gemidos lo que disfrutaba Gray conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Bajé su ropa interior y cuando cogí su miembro en mi mano dispuesto a bajar para chupársela, Gray se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mí impidiéndome que lo hiciera. ¿Qué le pasaba a este ahora?

~ No lo hagas Natsu – me dijo con los ojos ahora brillantes como si fuera a llorar.

~ ¿Por qué no si quiero hacerlo? – le pregunté.

~ No… No quiero que te humilles – fue su contestación y yo aluciné.

¡Humillarme! ¿Chuparle la polla era humillarme yo? ¿Qué le habían enseñado esos tipos? No pude evitar sonreír y subir un poco más por su cuerpo obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo justo antes de recostarme sobre él y besarle para calmarle.

~ No es humillante – le dije – en realidad es todo lo contrario, cuando meta tu polla en mi boca, yo controlaré tu placer, voy a tenerte gimiendo para mí, vas a ser mío, eres tú el que estarás a mi merced, no al contrario Gray. Así que no, no es humillarse – le expliqué. – recordé la vez en el gremio oscuro y sonreí – cuando me la chupaste el otro día – le comenté – cuando aguantaba los gemidos que me estabas dando ¿Te sentiste humillado, o te sentiste fuerte? – le pregunté.

~ Fuerte – me dijo

~ Cuando la chupas Gray… tú tienes el control, así que por favor, déjame arrancarte los gemidos, quiero escucharte, quiero que disfrutes, quiero que puedas correrte si lo deseas, el sexo no es dolor Gray, te lo demostraré.

~ Es que… - intentó explicarme y yo esperé a que hablase – ellos me tocaron, me tocaron por todos lados y… cuando me tocan solo puedo pensar en ellos y eso me da miedo.

~ Entonces haré que repitas mi nombre tantas veces como sea necesario para que sepas que estás conmigo, tocaré todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo para borrar sus caricias, te tocaré tanto que sólo recordarás las mías – Gray con aquello pareció relajarse.

Se relajó hasta tal punto, que su brazo que había estado fuertemente apresando el mío, cesó en su agarre y me permitió finalmente bajar hacia su miembro sin oponer resistencia. Le miré a los ojos antes de empezar a bajar.

~ ¿Con quién estás Gray? – le pregunté.

~ Con Natsu – dijo mi nombre tal y como yo le había dicho que repitiese.

~ Si vas a dudarlo aunque sea por un segundo, grítalo, repítelo tantas veces como necesites, pero quiero que te quede claro, que sólo yo voy a follarte, sólo yo voy a tocarte, yo seré quien te haga gemir y pedir por más.

Asintió y empecé a bajar dándole besos hasta que llegué a su miembro. Le oía suspirar, acelerar su respiración, mover su cadera por el placer mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados ¡_Le daba vergüenza mirarme hacer esto_! Metí su polla en mi boca sin previo aviso y gimió de tal forma, que supe que jamás se lo había hecho. No pude evitar sonreír, podían haberle maltratado, podían haberle violado, pero seguía siendo ese niño inocente que desconoce el sexo, que no sabe lo que es el placer.

Noté su cuerpo tensarse por un segundo y me imaginé que volvían sus recuerdos y eso… era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir ¡Estaba conmigo, no con ellos! Dejé de chupársela un segundo aunque no la solté de mis manos.

~ ¿Quién te la está chupando Gray? – le pregunté y su cuerpo se destensó cuando escuchó mi voz.

~ Natsu – gimió

~ Sí Gray, yo te la estoy chupando y te gusta.

~ Sí Natsu – casi me gritó aún con los ojos cerrando – me gusta Natsu – repetía mi nombre intentando mantenerse conmigo y no perderse en sus recuerdos.

Cuando vi que estaba conmigo de nuevo, volví a metérmela en la boca. La verdad es que nunca me había fijado con detenimiento en ella, pero no la tenía precisamente pequeña, tampoco era gigantesca, era algo normal pero a mí, me encantaba chupársela, me encantaba escucharle gemir y me encantó cuando le oí gritar de placer mientras se corría. Al darse cuenta se levantó de golpe con la cara completamente roja y me pidió perdón casi sin poder sostenerme la mirada de la vergüenza, yo sonreí.

~ ¿Por qué Gray? – le pregunté – quiero que lo hagas siempre que te apetezca – le comenté mientras terminaba de tragarme su corrida y subía a besarle con pasión. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío – le dije – puedes tocar lo que quieras, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Él continuó mi beso mientras sus manos abrían mi bragueta sacando mi miembro ya erecto. ¡_Como me había excitado su grito_! Tras besarle es cuando me decidí por empezar a prepararle a él mientras tocaba mi miembro con aquellas temblorosas manos.

~ Gray… necesito que hagas algo por mí – le dije.

~ Lo que quieras.

~ Necesito que diseñes algo circular, como tu polla, de éste tamaño – le dije enseñándole con mis dedos algo no muy grande.

Me miraba con dudas, pero al final, juntó sus manos y creó con su hielo lo que le había pedido. Me lo pasó y mientras yo lo guardaba no muy lejos, le pedí que chupase mis dedos ¡Quería comprobar si era igual de seductor que en mis sueños! ¡Lo era! Su lengua jugó con ellos, los metía y los sacaba como si fueran mi propia polla, como si fueran el mejor caramelo que se estuviera comiendo. Creo que ahora el sonrojado era yo.

Separé mis dedos de su boca para meter el primero en su interior, acallando su leve suspiro con mi boca ¡_Quizá al principio le doliera algo, pero no sería mucho_! El placer enseguida le llegaría. Moví el dedo una y otra vez abriendo su entrada hasta que estuvo lo suficiente para meter el segundo, ya ni siquiera gritaba, gemía dentro de mi boca ¡_no iba a dejar que le doliera_! No paré de mover mis dedos en él sacando cada vez más gemidos mientras sus manos no paraban de jugar con mi polla sacándome también gemidos a mí.

Al final eran tres dedos y cuando estuvo tan dilatado como yo quería, empecé a meterle aquel trozo de hielo con cuidado, a lo que él hizo un amago bajo mi cuerpo y empezó a reírse. ¡Desde luego dolerle… no le dolía!

~ Esta frío – me dijo sonriendo – está muy frío

~ Creía que a ti no te afectaba el frío – le sonreí.

~ Depende en qué zonas – me dijo sonriendo.

~ ¿Quieres que pare?

~ Sigue Natsu, quiero que me folles, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

~ ¿no te duele?

~ No – me dijo – me gusta, por favor… no pares ahora.

Moví incesantemente el aparato de hielo dentro de él, no podía dejarlo quieto, el hielo podía acabar quemando de estar tanto rato quieto, así que no paré de moverlo y no paré de escucharle gemir. Sus manos que no habían parado ni un segundo en mi miembro, ahora tuve que decirle que parase antes de que me corriera de la excitación. Demasiado era para mí estar aguantando con sus gemidos, con sus besos, con sus caricias.

Saqué el aparato cuando estuve casi convencido de que si entraba ahora, no debería dolerle. Sí que es cierto que debería gritar mucho más, porque mi polla llegaría mucho más hondo de lo que lo estaba haciendo el hielo, pues le había dado una medida pequeña con tal de no hacerle daño ya la primera vez.

~ Voy a entrar Gray – le dije para avisarle y él asintió.

Me coloqué en su entrada y empecé a hundirme en él, despacio pero sin detenerme. Gimió al notar mi punta entrar en él, elevó su espalda un poco y finalmente gritó levemente cuando llegué al fondo de él. Me moví al momento para que se acostumbrase antes y sus paredes empezaran a abrirse.

~ ¿Quién te está follando Gray? – le pregunté.

~ NATSU – gritó – es la polla de Natsu

~ Sí Gray, es mi polla hundiéndose en ti ¿La sientes?

~ Sí – gritaba Gray

La verdad es que aquellos tíos tenían razón en algo… ¡_Era estrecho_! Por lo menos al principio, porque ahora que notaba como se abría, estaba convencido de que era por la excitación. Me moví un par de veces rápido y tuve que parar cuando creí que me correría ¡_no quería acabar rápido como la otra vez_! Quería que Gray disfrutase de esto, demostrarle que no tenía que tenerle miedo.

Salí de él para indicarle que se levantase de la camilla y lo hizo sin rechistar. Le incliné dejando sus brazos apoyados en la cama y me coloqué justo de pie tras él, volviendo a metérsela. Le sujeté de la cintura por miedo a que por el placer sus piernas le fallasen y se cayese. Empecé mi movimiento y ahora sí entraba más profundo que antes, ahora gemíamos los dos como gatos en celo y la puerta se abrió con un Laxus preocupado por los gritos, hasta que nos vio y salió más rápido de lo que entró con la cara blanca ¡_Yo sonreí pero no dejé de darle a Gray_! Una y otra vez hasta que su pecho tocó la camilla mientras yo seguía gimiendo hasta que me corrí. Me hundí en él queriendo que mi líquido entrase hasta el fondo, haciéndole mío.

Le tendí un par de pañuelos para limpiarnos y me tumbé con él la camilla cogiéndole por detrás en un abrazo mientras le besaba con ternura el cuello. Por si acaso entraba más gente. Nos tapé con la sábana, aunque no creo que a Gray le importase mucho que le vieran desnudo ¡_Le había visto todo el gremio y media ciudad cuando se quitaba la ropa_! Eso me recordaba… ¿Tendría que darle explicaciones a Laxus? Se había ido con mala cara al verme penetrar a Gray como un loco mientras éste gemía. ¡_No sé yo si sería un tema agradable de hablar_!


	13. Apuestas

Capítulo 13: Apuestas

Laxus POV:

Estaba tranquilamente tomando algo con Freed en la barra del gremio cuando escuché a Gray gritarle desde la parte trasera del gremio "_Capullo_" a Natsu ¡_Ya estaban peleando_! ¿No podían estar un segundo sin pegarse? No había hecho nada más que entrar por la puerta de la enfermería y ya estaban gritándose ¡_Qué dos_!

Freed me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y aproveché que no había nadie mirando para ponerle mi mano encima de su rodilla y ofrecerle una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió. Lucy y Erza que estuvieron tan preocupadas por Gray, al escuchar aquello de "_Capullo_" fueron a ver qué ocurría, claro que con la cara que volvieron casi preferí no preguntar que habían visto.

Fui a dar un sorbo a mi bebida cuando sonó un grito de Gray ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo esos dos? Se supone que Gray estaba aún convaleciente, necesitaba mucho reposo por lo que nos había comentado Wendy cuando vino y ahí estaban los dos a gritos. Me dieron ganas de ir a decirle a Natsu que dejase sus peleas para más adelante cuando estuviera completamente recuperado, pero decidí esperar un poco más, haber si él mismo se daba cuenta.

Yo ya tenía bastante en que pensar, como en la forma en la que contarle a mi abuelo que estaba saliendo con Freed, algo que llevaba ya tiempo pensando y que Freed cada vez más impaciente esperaba que hiciera a no mucho tardar. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi abuelo? ¿Se lo tomaría bien?

¡_Un grito más de Gray_! Miré hacia atrás para ver a todo el gremio con los ojos puestos en la puerta que conducía al pasillo de la enfermería. Al final suspiré y me dirigí hacia allí. ¡_Ahora que acabábamos de recuperar a Gray sólo faltaba que Natsu le diera una paliza_! Abrí la puerta del pasillo y caminé a paso rápido hacia allí bastante cabreado, pensando en decirle cuatro cosas a Natsu sobre lo que significaba la palabra "reposo", porque eso es lo que le habían dicho a Gray que hiciera unos días, un reposo absoluto.

Abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Gray medio agachado encima de una camilla gimiendo, susurrando el nombre de Natsu y con el rostro completamente sonrojado mientras Natsu le hundía la polla una y otra vez jadeando. Abrí los ojos como platos y las palabras se me quedaron en la boca ¿Qué había venido a decirle? Cerré la puerta tras de mí y volví por el pasillo que hacía segundos había recorrido en dirección contraria, pero esta vez, a paso más lento mientras Freed abría en ese momento la puerta hacia el gremio.

~ ¿Qué te pasa?

~ No quieras saber lo que he visto – le comenté.

~ ¿Le estaba pegando? – comentó – oh… voy a ir a hablar seriamente con él.

~ Le cogí del brazo antes de que siguiera avanzando y con la mirada que le puse entendió claramente que no le estaba haciendo daño a Gray.

~ Créeme, no vayas – le comenté otra vez – están… digamos que en un momento íntimo.

~ ¿Esos dos? – empezó a reírse – Venga ya Laxus, se llevan fatal.

~ Pues… si se llevaran bien no quiero imaginar que estarían haciendo – le dije.

Ya me iba por el pasillo cuando Freed con una sonrisa de chico malo se acercó a mí por detrás. Ahora mismo me recordaba a los niños pequeños antes de preguntar algo que no deben.

~ ¿Y quién de los dos….? – preguntó.

~ Seré muy específico Freed – le comenté con una sonrisa – he visto a Natsu metiéndole la polla hasta el fondo a Gray.

~ ¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que sería al contrario – me comentó pensativo.

Le arrinconé contra la pared tras comprobar que nadie nos veía y le besé con pasión ¡_no dijo que no_! Le metí la lengua hasta el fondo con pasión, con fiereza mientras él continuaba mi beso. Escuché a Natsu gemir a tal volumen, que creo que acababa de correrse, pero yo seguí besando a Freed. ¡_La verdad es que ver aquella escena me había excitado bastante_! Nunca me habría podido imaginar a aquellos dos tal y como estaban, gimiendo de esa manera.

Me separé de Freed y me acerqué a su oreja besando y mordisqueando su lóbulo mientras él lanzaba un pequeño gemido que no llegó a apenas a ser perceptible.

~ Si vienes luego a mi casa, te enseño lo que estaban haciendo – le dije en el tono más morboso que pude sacar.

Continué caminando alejándome de Freed mientras él se quedaba allí junto a la pared donde yo lo había empotrado viendo como volvía hacia el salón donde estaban todos. Me volví a sentar en la barra y las que no tardaron en venir a cotillear para enterarse de qué había visto, fueron Lucy y Erza. Les conté a los del gremio lo que había visto, más que nada, porque Natsu no se dedicaba como yo a esconderlo, ¡_había hecho gritar a Gray delante de todo el gremio_!, eso desde luego, no era mantenerlo en secreto. A partir de mi versión, Erza y Lucy añadieron la suya cuando les vieron besarse y claro… enseguida se agruparon todos a nuestro alrededor para cotillear. Recordaba cuando empecé a salir con Freed, no nos vieron el pelo en una semana por el gremio, no dejé a Freed salir de mi cama en todos esos días, así que no pude remediar hacer una apuesta.

~ Os apuesto 20.000 Jewels a que Natsu y Gray van a estar dos semanas sin venir por el gremio – les dije y todos supusieron que estarían ocupados con el sexo.

Dejé el dinero encima de la mesa y fue Erza quien dijo que guardaría las apuestas, subiendo ella mi cantidad apostando por una semana como mucho.

Detrás de Erza todos empezaron a apostar y al final, acabamos con la mesa llena de billetes, hasta que Freed vino cerca de mí y miró todo ese dinero.

~ ¿Estás seguro de apostar dos semanas? Casi todos apuestan a una – me dijo mi novio

~ Tú no has visto lo que yo he visto – le comenté en susurro – Créeme, Natsu y Gray, desaparecen dos semanas del gremio – sonreí esta vez.

Mirajane que se acercaba en ese momento con unas jarras sobre una bandeja, me miró con mala cara para luego darme su reprimenda habitual por las cosas que no debería estar haciendo.

~ No te da vergüenza Laxus, estáis apostando sobre algo muy íntimo de ellos – me comentó.

~ Lo siento Mirajane – le dije poniendo ojos de niño bueno, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato cuando ya había roto la vajilla entera.

Todos tras la bronca de Mirajane, empezaron a despejar mi zona dejándome a solas con Freed y una enojada Mirajane que no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando se giró para marcharse me pasó un fajo de billetes y me guiñó un ojo "_dos semanas_" fue lo único que dijo. ¡_Me reñía y luego entraba en la apuesta_! Esta Mirajane no cambiaría nunca.

Ya casi era la hora de cerrar el gremio, así que terminé de inscribir las apuestas y Erza se ocupó de recoger el dinero y ponerlo en un lugar seguro hasta que saliera un vencedor. ¡_Hasta el abuelo había apostado_! Aunque siendo el abuelo, fue un poco bruto y llegó a las tres semanas, según él, alegando que Natsu y Gray, tenían demasiada energía y que no la acabarían en un buen tiempo. ¡_Si el maestro lo decía sería verdad_! Él los conocía desde niños.

Caminé hacia casa cuando vi a Natsu venir tras de mí ¡_Espero que no viniera a hablarme del tema_! Me detuve para que me alcanzase y se puso a mi lado recuperando la respiración para luego sonreír como él hacía ¡_Madre mía que venía a hablarme del tema_!

~ No quiero saber cómo te lo follas – le dije muy serio – y va enserio, no quiero saberlo, no me lo cuentes.

~ En realidad no iba a contártelo – me dijo – venía a hablarte de otra cosa.

Por la cara que puso luego, parecía más serio. Nos sentamos en un bar de la plaza principal y estuvo preguntándome sobre el pasado de Gray, pero realmente yo no sabía nada excepto que llegó preguntando por algo sobre una magia para salvar a su maestra y al final acabó uniéndose al gremio. Me comentó lo que había descubierto, que estaban tras de Gray pero que no sabía quién ni porqué, tampoco pude decirle nada al respecto ¿Quién iba a ir detrás de Gray? Si él no tenía nada, no tenía familia, no tenía maestros, lo único Lyon, pero quitando que casi hace que Gray se matase con aquella maldita técnica, luego se habían hecho amigos, así que no creo que fuera él precisamente. ¡_A gray siempre le veía con su equipo_!

~ Si no quieres que se entere Gray de que le están buscando ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – le pregunté a Natsu.

~ Porque eres un dragón y porque confío en ti.

A Natsu realmente se le veía preocupado con el tema y no era yo quien quería desanimarle, pero el tema me parecía serio. Le prometí que si me enteraba de algo se lo diría.

Le pregunté si iría a casa de Gray, pero me negó, según él, hoy le había invitado a su casa a dormir ¡_Iba a ganar la apuesta_! Ambos solos en la casa de Natsu… no les veríamos hasta dentro de dos semanas, sonreí al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que me iba a llevar.

Cuando salí de allí y ya iba emocionado caminando hacia mi casa, observé las últimas noticias del consejo mágico, mi padre y su banda se habían esfumado. Abrí los ojos, eso sí me preocupaba a mí, porque siempre había estado preocupado con destruir Fairy Tail.

Pensé si él podría ser uno de los que Natsu andaba buscando, pero realmente, no recordaba que Iván tuviera algo que ver con Gray, siempre odió a mi abuelo y a mí, pero no se involucró en nada del grupo de Natsu, quitando que quería destruir el gremio en general.

Esa noche, volví a casa y le hice el amor a Freed, le enseñé la forma en que había pillado a ambos magos en la enfermería y nos reímos mucho. No puedo negar que seguía preocupado por la noticia de lo de mi padre pero no quise contarle nada para no preocuparle a él también. Conociendo a mi padre, no estaríamos mucho tiempo sin noticias de él, pronto vendría a por Fairy Tail y ninguno estaríamos a salvo.


	14. Visita

Capítulo 14: Visita

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me desperté aquel día como todos los demás de esta semana, ¡_Desnudo en la cama de Natsu_! No quise ni abrir los ojos, notaba la sábana cubrirme hasta un poco más abajo de mi abdomen, tapando mi zona íntima mientras dejaba mi torso al descubierto. No pude evitar mover el brazo por la cama intentando encontrar a Natsu, un Natsu que por más que moviera el brazo, no le localizaba en toda la cama, por lo que al final me giré preocupado y abrí los ojos descubriendo que estaba yo solo en la cama.

Miré por el cuarto hasta que le vi en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Happy hoy parecía contento, creo que sería por el pescado que le estaba cocinando mientras terminaba nuestros desayunos ¡_menos mal que para nosotros nos había pescados_! La verdad es que ver a Natsu cocinando era algo extraño para mí ¡_Jamás le había visto cocinar_! Por lo menos hasta esta semana que estuve de ocupa en su casa.

Natsu se negaba a que regresase a la mía ¡_Algo que yo no entendía por qué_! Él era el primero que me decía que se había pasado el peligro, mi puerta ya estaba arreglada, así que no veía ninguna motivo para no volver ¡_Bueno… el sexo y sus desayunos_! Porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a convivir con él, a que estuviera atento a mí.

Cuando se giró a mirarme y se sonrojó, me di cuenta que al incorporarme levemente en la cama, la sábana había bajado más de lo normal y la subí un poco volviendo a cubrirme con ella sonrojándome ahora yo. Natsu se acercó hacia mí tras comerse el fuego que salía de los fogones de la cocina para apagarlo. ¡_No sé si alguna vez me acostumbraría a eso_! Y mira que siempre le había visto comerse el fuego, pero seguía sorprendiéndome que pudiera hacerlo.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama y dejó la bandeja del desayuno en la mesilla de al lado mirándome ahora directamente a mí mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabello y bajaba por mi mejilla ¡_Me encantaba su sonrisa_! era como la sonrisa de un niño pequeño, pegadiza y radiante. Pero es que así era Natsu, todo el mundo le admiraba, era fuerte y a la vez inocente, era un pervertido en algunos momentos y en otros se sonrojaba como él que más lleno de vergüenza, era divertido y a la vez, era capaz de compartir el sufrimiento de los demás, sacando su mayor fuerza cuando tenía que proteger a su gremio, a su familia. Sonreí, porque si había una palabra que describiera perfectamente a Natsu, sería "_impulsivo_".

~ Gray – me llamó - ¿Por qué no me das mi desayuno? – me susurró en el oído esta vez Natsu mientras empezaba a apartarme la sábana y subía las rodillas encima de la cama acercándose a mí.

~ Eres un pervertido – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió antes de atrapar mis labios a los suyos colocándose encima de mí, tocando mi torso con sus cálidas manos.

~ Y te gusta que lo sea – me comentó con un susurro.

Le sonreí y Natsu se detuvo de golpe mirándome. Me quedé helado ¡_Había hecho algo mal para que no siguiera besándome_! Sus dedos rozaron mi frente apartándome el flequillo y recorriendo la cicatriz que me dejaron en la primera misión a la que tuve que acompañarle, la cicatriz que Lyon me dejó. La rozó completamente con sus dedos observándola.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté a Natsu que pareció volver de golpe a la realidad, como si se hubiera perdido en sus recuerdos.

~ Es que pocas veces he visto tu sonrisa – me dijo – y me encanta.

~ ¿Y por eso miras mi cicatriz? – Él sonrió al verse pillado.

~ La cicatriz me ha recordado de golpe todo por lo que has pasado, toda tu vida, tu pasado, ahora entendía por qué nunca sonreías. Me gusta el Gray de ahora, el que ríe conmigo. – me dijo sorprendiéndome – yo siempre estaré contigo Gray, no dejaré que vuelvas a tener cicatrices – comentó casi en susurro mientras seguía tocando la de mi frente.

No creo que estuviera diciendo aquello por mi cicatriz física, por la que se veía, creo que lo decía por la cicatriz en mi corazón, aquella que cargaba todo mi pasado, aquella que llevaba la muerte de mi familia, la muerte de mi maestra, el gremio oscuro.

~ Bésame y cállate, ojos caídos – le dije sonriendo y él intentó insultarme a mí recuperándose, pero yo fui más rápido, uniendo mis labios a los suyos evitando que hablase.

La sábana aún cubriendo mis piernas me imposibilitaba un poco el movimiento, problema que Natsu no tenía porque estaba encima de ella. Gemí levemente cuando sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo pero como siempre, Natsu se bebía mis gemidos sin apartar su boca de la mía. ¡Me encantaban sus labios! Eran completamente opuestos a los míos, eran cálidos, desprendían calor y provocaban que los míos siempre fríos, acabasen por un momento, teniendo una temperatura normal ¡Sólo con él me pasaba esto! Quizá era por su control del fuego, por su cuerpo siempre a mayor temperatura de la normal ¿A él le pasaría lo mismo al notar mi frío? ¡_Porque a mí me excitaba demasiado nuestro contraste_!

~ ¿Sabes Natsu? – le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios mientras él me miraba – siento hacer esto, pero… Voy a tener que castigarte – le comenté de golpe deshaciéndome de la sábana y pasando mi pierna por su cintura para darle la vuelta dejándole bajo mí.

Natsu ahora me miraba intentando quejarse de que yo estuviera encima dominándole, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción cuando lo esposé con mi hielo al cabecero de la cama. Intentó soltarse ¡_y en realidad creo que lo podría haber hecho subiendo su temperatura_! Pero no lo hizo, me dejó jugar a mí.

~ ¿Por qué vas a castigarme, Ice Boy? – me preguntó diciendo aquel nombre que Sugar boy se inventó una vez y que yo odiaba.

~ Primera por llamarme así – le dije – y segunda… porque has tapado mi desayuno – le comenté empezando a bajar mis manos por su abdomen hacia aquella única prenda que tenia puesta pero que tapaba su polla.

Natsu se sorprendió al escucharme pero tampoco se quejó cuando empezó a notar como bajaba su ropa interior mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel por donde lo bajaba, sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus tobillos… besé con mis labios fríos mientras él se estremecía y temblaba por el placer cerrando los ojos. Subí una vez más tumbando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta alcanzar sus labios y aprisionarlos con los míos. Metí mi lengua recorriendo su interior, jugando con su propia lengua, creando un duelo que yo no pensaba dejarle ganar esta vez como estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer.

Me alejé de él con una sonrisa viendo como intentaba mover su cabeza hacia mí intentando volver a unir su boca a la mía.

~ No Natsu, esta vez yo gano – le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió.

~ Entonces concéntrate en tu magia y no me sueltes – me dijo burlón – porque como pierdas el control y estas esposas desaparezcan, te voy a tener gimiendo por mi polla tres días enteros.

Ahora que lo mencionaba… no había pensando en eso, porque cuando me excitaba me centraba tanto en el placer que me daba Natsu, que mi magia era como si desapareciera, era incapaz de concentrarme para mantenerla activa, incapaz de pensar en algo para crear, incapaz de sostener mis creaciones. ¿Podría mantener las esposas cuando empezase a excitarme? Sonreí ¡_Era un buen reto_! Y así era nuestra relación, reto tras reto.

~ Reto aceptado – le dije sonriendo – veremos si puedes mantener tu boca cerrada mientras desayuno – le reté esta vez yo a él y por supuesto ¡Aceptó! Era Natsu, jamás se permitiría perder ante mí.

Sonreímos los dos pensando que ninguno iba a ceder, no perderíamos ante el otro. Bajé a su entrepierna y empecé a darle besos por sus muslos, acercándome a su miembro sin llegar a tocarlo. Natsu era excesivamente sensible en la cara interna de sus muslos. Hizo amago de gemir cuando notó mis labios en su muslo, pero se mordió el labio callándose para no perder conmigo. Yo por otro lado intentaba mantener mi mente en las esposas, no quería que se deshicieran a medida que fuera desconcentrándome pero era difícil no perder la concentración con esa polla frente a mis ojos excitándose y endureciéndose lentamente reclamando mi atención.

~ ¡Chúpamela Gray! – me exigió Natsu desesperado por la excitación que le provocaba sin haberla tocado aún, pero yo sonreí.

~ No seas impaciente pequeña lagartija – le dije sabiendo que se enfadaría por llamarle así en vez de decirle "dragón"

~ ¿Lagartija? – preguntó mosqueado - Chúpamela y te demostraré lo que hace un verdadero Dragón ¡Era tan fácil hacer que entrara en mi juego!

~ Veamos entonces que pueden hacer las lagartijas –le repetí metiendo su miembro en mi boca haciendo que él volviera a morderse el labio evitando gemir.

Movió su cintura y él mismo impulsó su polla buscando mayor profundidad en mi boca mientras yo se la chupaba entera, haciendo la mayor presión que podía para hacerle gemir, para que abriera su boca y ganar el reto. Pero él dragoncito no parecía rendirse, seguía moviendo su cintura follándose mi boca a su antojo mientras aguantaba gemidos y sonreía.

~ Vamos Gray – me dijo entre espasmos de placer – deshaz tu magia, no podrás aguantarla, te gusta demasiado comerte mi polla – comentó sonriendo sin parar de metérmela.

Desde luego así no funcionaría para hacerle gemir, porque aunque quería hacerlo, se estaba aguantando todo lo que podía. Encima me provocaba diciendo una y otra vez que se la comiese, que se la chupase más, que me la metiera más hondo, me repetía cuanto le gustaba follarse mi boca. Saqué su polla de mi boca porque no quería que se corriera, no aún. Subí hasta él y me relamí los labios delante de él haciendo que se sonrojase como nunca le había visto.

~ No me subestimes Natsu – le dije – al final tendré que ponerte una mordaza – le sonreí.

~ Hazlo – me desafió – dame tu polla como mordaza y haré que te corras de tal forma que estas esposas desaparecerán.

~ No podrás hacer que pierda el control de mi magia Natsu – le reté.

~ Si lo consigo ¿Harás durante un día entero todo lo que yo te pida que hagas? – le dije.

~ Sí – le comenté con la voz más seductoras que pude sacar – seguiré tus ordenes, haré lo que quieras, te follaré como quieras.

~ ¿y si quiero un trío? – me dijo – si quiero ver cómo te folla alguien de confianza mientras yo ahogo en mi boca todos tus gemidos, ver cómo te comes mi polla mientras alguien te está penetrando.

Vale ahí lo dudé, pero es que él sonreía de esa forma que tenía sabiendo que no me atrevería y desde luego yo era Gray Fullbuster, jamás perdería ante él, yo me atrevía a todo. No iba a darle el gusto de rendirme ahora.

~ Sólo si la persona es de tu total confianza… acepto el reto, porque no perderé ante ti.

~ Dame tu polla – me exigió con aquella mirada desafiante que incluso a veces daba algo de miedo por la decisión que se veía en ella a conseguir las cosas fuese como fuese.

Me puse de rodillas, cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo y subí hasta su rostro. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a colocarme bien, Natsu moviendo su cabeza había metido mi polla en su boca y se movía a un ritmo frenético jugando con su lengua, mordiéndome la punta con dulzura y haciéndome gemir. ¡_Dios… concéntrate en mantener la magia_! Era lo único en que yo podía pensar entre gemidos.

~ Córrete Gray – me dijo desafiante mientras veía como mi cuerpo temblaba por el placer – dame mi desayuno Gray, córrete, deshaz tu magia.

Mi cuerpo ahora temblaba de tal forma que me era imposible concentrarme y eso que lo estaba intentando. Natsu sonreía con esa sonrisa triunfante que tenía cuando paraba a tomar aire o descansar unos segundos. Me hablaba de guarradas, me excitaba y luego volvía a metérsela en su boca para hacerme gemir de nuevo yo obtener su victoria.

~ Cuando te corras vas a gemir de tal forma que hasta Sting en Crocus te va a escuchar y vendrá corriendo a ver que te ha pasado – me dijo y no pude evitarlo, al final me corrí en su boca gimiendo, gritando a tal forma que mi magia se deshizo soltando los brazos de Natsu.

Cuando volví a verle, éste sonreía mirándose las muñecas libres y se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándome en la cama preparado para penetrarme.

~ Prepárate, porque como te he dicho… vas a gemir tres días seguidos, vas a pedir mi polla tantas veces que olvidarás cuantas veces lo has hecho, vas a probar… la polla de un dragón.

Mi cuerpo tembló sin remedio al escucharle tan excitado, besándome ahora con fuerza y pasión, metiendo su lengua sin cuidado alguna haciéndose dueño de mi boca mientras notaba sus dedos entrar en mí, moverse y hacerme gemir. Noté la punta de su polla en mi entrada y cuando empezó a entrar, Natsu soltó mi boca para escuchar mi gemido de placer mientras sonreía.

~ Métemela toda Natsu – le grité – Métemela hasta el fondo – le gemía y él excitado con mis palabras la hundió entera haciendo que gritase más.

Se movió como quiso, más lento, más rápido, yo ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo, sólo podía gemir, gritarle al oído cuando me gustaba, gritarle guarradas que sabía le excitaba.

~ ¿Sigo siendo tu lagartija? – me preguntó irónico sonriendo con prepotencia – gritas mucho por la polla de una lagartija

~ No – le grité – es la polla de un Dragon Slayer

~ Sí Gray, te está follando un Dragón, estás disfrutando con la polla de un Dragón, estás gimiendo por un Dragón

Me excitaba tanto cuando me soltaba sus guarradas o me intentaba dominar que gemí a tal volumen que le hice correrse a él, haciendo que cayese sobre mí cansado de tal forma, que nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Cuando despertamos y tras dos semanas que no nos vieron el pelo por el gremio, cuando decidimos que era momento para ir, allí se encontraba Sting hablando con el maestro. Ambos nos miramos.

~ ¿Iba enserio que me escucharían en Crocus? – le pregunté a Natsu ahora preocupado.

~ En realidad me lo había inventado – me dijo Natsu mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Sting allí.

Sting se acercó hacia nosotros al vernos y Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le tomaba el pelo. A mí me pareció que esos dos más que una relación de rivalidad, tenían una fraternal, eran casi como hermanos. Sting podía decir mucho de que quería derrotar a Natsu, pero en realidad, le admiraba, quería ser como él, era como un hermano pequeño queriendo ser como su hermano mayor. A mí esa relación me alegró. Podían discutir mucho, insultarse y pelearse, pero siempre estaba ahí esa admiración el uno por el otro.

~ ¿A qué debemos tu visita? – le preguntó Natsu - ¿No nos habrás escuchado, no?

~ ¿Escuchar qué? – preguntó Sting confundido sin saber de qué le hablaba Natsu, quien tenía el brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño dragón a modo de colegas.

~ Nada, déjalo, cosas nuestras – dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa – Enserio ¿qué haces aquí?

~ Vengo al congreso – me dijo – soy el maestro del gremio ¿recuerdas? He venido a poner los asuntos en común con el resto de maestros, estaré unos días por aquí.

~ ¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

~ El congreso nos ha puesto una casa en el centro - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo decidí dejarles hablar a solas un rato y es que realmente, cuanto más los miraba, más les veía como hermanos.


	15. Buscando

Capítulo 15: Buscando

Natsu POV

Me alegré de que Sting estuviera aquí en Magnolia, no me alegré tanto cuando vi al resto de maestros ¡_Eran todos muy raros_! Pero al fin y al cabo… era Sting quien debía aguantarles, sobre todo cuando intentaba pedir ayuda para que le sacásemos de sus manos y es que… alguien tan joven y varonil como Sting no pasaba desapercibido para todos aquellos maestros, que peleaban por sentarse a su lado.

No le vi en algún tiempo, siempre estaba ocupado con papeleos y reuniones. A veces sacaba algo de tiempo para comer algo conmigo así de forma rápida porque tenía que volver al trabajo y al final, nuestras peleas debían siempre esperar porque o estaba cansado o tenía trabajo. ¡_Así no había quien pelease con él_! Estuve pensando hasta irrumpir en mitad de la reunión para secuestrarle y que pelease conmigo, pero al final desistí cuando Makarov vino con mala cara después de estar defendiendo nuestras destrucciones continuas, al menos ahora Sting apoyaba a Fairy Tail y trataba de defendernos "_más o menos_", creo que a veces se mantenía callado para que no cambiasen de tema a las destrucciones que hacía Sabertooth, porque destruían casi tanto como nosotros en sus misiones.

El que de verdad andaba preocupado últimamente, era Laxus, que parecía un poco de bajón y no creo que fuera por Freed, aunque yo seguía pensando que debería dar a conocer su relación de una vez, pero claro… yo no pensaba entrar en su vida privada, lo diría cuando estuviera preparado.

Me senté a su lado en la barra y le quité los cascos de las orejas para que me escuchase mejor ¡_Qué manía tenía con ir con los cascos puestos siempre_! Según él era para no escuchar mis peleas, aunque ahora habían descendido un poco con eso de no pelearme tanto con Gray. Yo no creí que fuera por mí por lo que lo llevaba siempre.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Natsu? – me preguntó serio.

~ Quería proponerte algo y espero que no alucines mucho ni me mires con cara pervertida – le comenté – pero quiero hacer un trío.

Laxus escupió su bebida de golpe y Mirajane desde el otro extremo le echó una pequeña bronca porque acababa de fregar el suelo de detrás de la barra. Laxus se disculpó para luego girarse hacia mí.

~ ¿tú estás loco? – me preguntó y luego miró hacia Gray en la mesa hablando con Lucy, Erza y Cana.

~ Venga, perdió una apuesta – le dije – ahora no puedo echarme atrás, además, he de reconocer que me excita un poco la idea.

~ ¿Tengo que ser yo? – me preguntó.

~ La única condición que me puso Gray es que fuera alguien de confianza y tú eres de mi plena confianza, te gusta Freed así que no te enamorarás de mi novio y encima no le harías daño a Gray, le tratarías bien ¿No?

~ Estás loco – me dijo – ¿No has caído en Freed? Yo lo haría Natsu… pero Freed no permitiría que fuera a follarme a otro sin él – me dijo muy convencido – busca a otro, enserio, a ser posible soltero.

~ Piénsatelo, por favor – me dijo.

~ Me lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada, así que sigue buscando por si acaso.

Pues vaya fiasco… fue lo que pensé, porque yo contaba con Laxus, era en la persona que más confiaba del gremio. Miré al resto del gremio ¿A quién podía proponerle algo así? ¿Quién sería el que más ayudaría a hacer gemir como un loco a Gray? Realmente no creo que nadie lo pudiera hacer como yo, no porque pensase que lo hacía genial, sino porque Gray siempre decía que yo era el único, que le gustaba mi calidez, le gustaba mis atenciones, le gustaba mi voz cuando le soltaba esas guarradas, era yo quien le excitaba. ¡_Pero es que no había un segundo yo_!

Miré a Gray en aquella mesa sonriendo, riendo como un niño pequeño con las chicas. Ahora que estaba conmigo, hasta Juvia había dejado de acosarle, ahora se lo llevaba de compras como si fuera su mejor amigo y la verdad…. Es que a Gray le disgustaba ir de compras, pero es que a mi novio le disgustaban muchas cosas, entre ellas… hacer llorar a las chicas, así que al final acababa siempre complaciéndolas en todo y acompañándolas cuando se lo pedían. ¡_Si al final era un blando_!

Me sonrojé sólo con pensar en la que le iba a montar con lo del trío, lo tenía todo previsto y ya podía escuchar sus gritos y gemidos, sólo faltaba una cosa por atar ¿Quién sería el tercer integrante? Laxus había dicho que lo preguntaría, así que podría ser una posibilidad. Estaba ya pensando cómo sería, viendo a Gray sonrojado con los ojos cubiertos, sin decirle quien se lo iba a follar, dejándole disfrutar y entonces, me encontré con Gray frente a mí.

~ ¿En qué piensas Natsu? Tienes cara de salido – me dijo Gray sonriendo.

~ En cómo voy a follarte esta noche ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté evitando el tema del trio.

Gray se acercó hasta mi oído colocando sus manos en mis muslos cerca de mi entrepierna ¡lo que me excitó mucho! Para luego susurrarme con esa voz tan seductora que tenía el cabrón.

~ ¿Qué te parece si me atas? – me dijo y me excité el doble imaginándole atado a mi plena disposición para hacerle lo que quisiera – puedes atarme donde quieras Natsu, follarme como quieras, chuparme la polla tanto como quieras, hacerme gemir a tu gusto, penetrarme hasta que te canses, follarte mi boca, seré tu esclavo Natsu

¡_Era un cabrón_! Encima decía eso mientras sus manos permanecían tan cerca de mi miembro y ya no había vuelta atrás, me había empalmado. ¡_Nadie me excitaba como él_! Esto que me estaba haciendo frente al gremio me las iba a pagar, porque ahora sólo podía ocultar mi empalmado miembro bajo la mesa. Menos mal que al habérmelo susurrado, nadie se había enterado de qué estábamos hablando. Quizá por eso sonreía Gray de esa forma, sabiendo que me tenía loco, sabiendo que ahora no podía moverme con la polla así, sabiendo lo que él provocaba en mí, seduciéndome como sólo él sabía hacer.

~ Tienes suerte de que esté todo el gremio aquí reunido, porque si estuviéramos solos… ahora mismo estarías siendo penetrado encima de esta mesa – le dije con una sonrisa.

~ Oh… ¿Quieres montarme encima de una mesa? – me preguntó volviendo a poner esa voz seductora y sentándose frente a mí encima de la mesa abriéndome las piernas para dejarme en medio.

Yo miraba ahora su pantalón de campaña, su cinturón bien cerrado, su bragueta que deseaba abrir y él sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en mí, se divertía a mi costa seduciéndome y excitándome.

~ Repíteme este numerito luego en casa– le dije de forma divertida mientras él sonreía

~ ¿No quieres follarme aquí mismo? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos hacia atrás y me miraba, quedando prácticamente tumbado en la mesa.

~ Gray… no me tientes – le dije muy serio – soy capaz de desnudarte delante de todos y metértela. Lo sabes – le amenacé y él rió divertido.

Gray se bajó de la mesa con una gran sonrisa y dándome un beso apasionado, me indicó que se iría a su casa a descansar un rato. Le invité a mi casa esta noche y me extrañó que dijera que sí tan rápido. Volvió a besarme y tras despedirse, se fue hacia su casa.

Me fui a casa temprano y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sting allí esperándome. Estaba sentado encima de un tronco y jugaba con sus manos como si estuviera nervioso.

~ ¿Qué pasa Sting? – le pregunté.

~ Natsu… - me llamó al verme – en realidad… - parecía como si quisiera contarme algo que no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba nervioso. - ¿Tú sabías que Raven Tail se ha escapado?

~ ¿qué? – pregunté – No, no tenía ni idea ¿Cómo han podido escaparse?

~ No se sabe, era uno de los puntos de la reunión, los están buscando, al parecer, alguien tuvo que ayudarles a salir. Sólo he venido a informarte de que tengáis cuidado, ni siquiera estoy autorizado a contarte esto, lo quieren mantener de momento en secreto.

~ No diré nada, tranquilo.

~ Natsu… ¿Qué ocurrió con Gray? Cuando le secuestraron me refiero

Ahora sí me tensé un poco. La verdad es que a Sting y Rogue sólo les dije que le habían secuestrado y me habían ayudado, ¿por qué creía ahora que había pasado algo más? no estaba del todo seguro, pero decidí confiar en él.

~ Siéntate – le comenté y él me hizo caso – aquellos tipos del gremio oscuro querían llevárselo a alguien, no sé a quién, sólo sé que iba a pagar mucho dinero por él. No está a salvo. Aquel día que me viste llorar, le habían dado una paliza, le habían violado no sé ya el número de veces que lo habrían hecho – le dije sin tenerlo claro ni yo mismo – incluso me cogieron a mí y me hicieron violarlo delante de todos ellos. No puedo dejar esto así, quiero coger a esos tíos antes de que ellos vuelvan a por él.

Sting ahora me miraba sorprendido, creo que no podía creerse por lo que había pasado Gray, ni él mismo sabía por qué había entrado en aquella batalla junto a mí, sólo sabía que había que sacar a Gray. Entró sin pedirme explicaciones, me ayudó y no me pidió nada a cambio, era un buen tío y se podía confiar en él. ¡_Yo por lo menos, confiaba en él_!

~ Les cogeremos – me dijo – puedo poner un anuncio en el tablón de mi gremio, si alguien los ha visto, me lo dirán.

~ ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo Sting? ¿Por qué ayudarnos?

~ Porque en el fondo, casi te veo como si fueras mi hermano – me confesó y yo me sorprendí, luego sonreí.

~ Yo no quiero un hermano tan enano – le dije sonriendo gastándole una broma.

~ Y yo no quiero un hermano mayor tan debilucho que entra en los gremios oscuros tumbando puertas a puñetazos – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Ven aquí, Ototo – le dije dándole un abrazo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para que supiera, que para mí, él ya era mi pequeño hermanito. – Sting sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

~ Bonita pulsera – me dijo Sting de golpe y yo caí que aún la llevaba puesta.

~ Vaya – le dije rascándome la cabeza – se me ha olvidado devolvérsela a Gray – sonreí como un niño pequeño - ¿Sabes? Encontré su olor por ella, le encontré por esta pequeña cosa.

~ ¿Estáis saliendo? – me preguntó de golpe Sting y entonces caí que él no era del gremio, no sabía nada - ¿Te gustan los chicos?

~ Te diré lo mismo que me dijo Gray a mí, no tengo ni idea, sólo sé que me he enamorado de Gray, quiero estar con él. Me encanta como besa – me sinceré y Sting me miraba y sonreía, tal y como si fuera mi hermano de verdad, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir – me gusta lo sensible que es a las caricias, me gusta cuando se hace el seductor… me gusta todo de él – de repente Sting empezó a reírse.

~ Creo que tengo un Oniisan muy sentimental.

~ Oh cállate – le dije – tu dirías lo mismo de él si… bueno si ya sabes. ¿A ti no te gusta nadie? – le pregunté y él pareció pensar.

~ No lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso desde que soy Maestro, todo son problemas y aburrimiento, mucho papeleo y pocas misiones. Realmente… llevo un tiempo muy aburrido, ya nada me motiva – me sonrió – no sé, hay muchos que me excitan y no me importaría tener sexo con ellos, pero no es algo especial así como tú tienes a Gray, sólo sería sexo, pasar un buen rato.

Tampoco seguimos hablando mucho más porque en aquel momento vi a Gray venir por el camino. Sting me echó una mirada y luego sonrió de forma seductora para indicarme que él ya se marchaba, aunque se fue bromeando sobre "_Qué pasase una buena noche_". Saludó a Gray cuando se cruzó con él y luego desapareció por el camino.

Gray llegó hasta mí con aquella camisa azul oscura que yo estaba pensando en cómo arrancársela. Me miró y no pude evitar besarle con pasión cuando le tuve a mi alcance.

~ ¿Qué le pasaba a Sting? – me preguntó.

~ Nada, sólo quería hablar de un tema del consejo, nada importante tranquilo. Sabes… te estoy buscando a alguien para que me pagues tu reto – le sonreí cambiándole de tema.

~ ¿Y en quién has pensado?

~ En Laxus – Gray me miró con cara de terror.

~ ¿Laxus? – me preguntó - ¿Dos dragones? ¿No grito ya bastante con uno? ¿Tú crees que yo aguantaría dos dragones?

~ Pues… no había caído en eso – le comenté sonriendo – sí, aguantarías. Seamos sinceros Gray – le dije besándole – te encantan las pollas de los dragones, somos los que te damos los mejores orgasmos

~ Eres un capullo – me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme otra vez.

~ Lo sé, ahora entra en casa, que te voy a dar la cena – le comenté mientras ya empezaba a quitarle la camisa.


	16. Pagando deudas

Capítulo 16: Pagando deudas

Gray Fullbuster POV

Me sobresalté cuando noté como algo tapaba mis ojos. Me puse nervioso, muy nervioso por no saber qué ocurría, quien me estaba atando, pero cuando intenté defenderme, unas manos ágiles cogieron las mías deteniendo mi ataque. Escuché entonces la voz de Natsu intentando tranquilizarme, diciéndome que me calmase, que estaba con él y esto sólo era un juego. La verdad es que después del susto que me había dado, me costaba un poco calmarme, pero empecé a hacerlo poco a poco. Me calmé de golpe cuando noté sus labios sobre los míos, juntos en un beso tierno y lento ¡_Estaba completamente seguro de que era Natsu_! Y la calma me llegó en cuanto lo verifiqué.

No veía nada y me toqué lo que sea que me había puesto en los ojos, parecía un pañuelo de una tela extremadamente suave. Natsu se apartó de mí un segundo y me quedé perdido en la sala, estaba de pie donde Natsu me había dejado y escuchaba ruido a mi alrededor, pero no tenía muy claro donde estaba exactamente, no sé si la cama estaba tras de mí o no, si estaba en la cocina o en el salón, si tenía algo cerca o no, estaba desorientado, así que no me moví por miedo a tropezar con algo.

Escuché a Natsu a mi espalda acercar sus labios a mi oreja, acariciarla con los labios y susurrar como sólo él sabía hacer, con aquel tono de voz dominante que le salía tan perfecto.

~ Me debes una apuesta – me dijo – y voy a cobrármela.

Ahí si temblé, Natsu no era de los que dejaban las apuestas incompletas, pero no creí que fuera a encontrar a alguien tan rápido. Pensé en quien del gremio podía ser, alguien en el que él tuviera confianza, eso seguro. ¿Esto quería decir que en la habitación había alguien más con nosotros en este momento? ¿Por eso me había tapado los ojos? ¿Para qué no supiera de quién se trataba?

~ Natsu… - le llamé con cierto temblor en mi voz, no me terminaba de gustar la situación, no sin saber quién era el que iba a follarme delante de él.

~ ¿Confías en mí? – le escuché preguntar.

~ Claro que confió en ti – le dije muy seguro.

~ Entonces, disfruta, es alguien de confianza, créeme.

Alguien me tocó la mano y subió por el brazo haciéndome cosquillas, por lo que no pude evitar reír, pero supe enseguida que esas manos eran de Natsu, eran muy cálidas y su calor corporal le delataba. Mi gran duda era saber quien estaba allí con nosotros viendo esto, viéndome aquí de pie mientras Natsu pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y besaba mi cuello desde la espalda.

~ ¿Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiese? – me preguntó de nuevo con sus labios en mi oído.

~ Sí – le respondí.

~ Vale, pues aquí va lo primero que quiero – me dijo – quiero que le trates igual como si fuera yo, que disfrutes de ambos, que le excites tanto como lo haces conmigo. Veamos si le reconoces – me dijo sonriendo y escuché un ruidillo, como si Natsu hubiera chasqueado los dedos para llamar a alguien.

Alguien se paró delante de mí y no era Natsu, porque le sentía detrás de mí, su pecho tocaba mi espalda así que no sé quién era el de delante. Noté su respiración en mi mejilla y supe que era alto, por lo menos unos centímetros más que yo. Me tensé por el simple hecho de no saber quién era, de no saber quién iba a tocarme, de no saber de quién era esta respiración que me golpeaba el rostro.

Su mano en mi mejilla fue lo siguiente que noté, pero ni siquiera escuchaba su voz, seguramente Natsu le habría prohibido hablar para que yo no le identificase. Me tensé un poco cuando noté su mano y esa persona lo notó, pero no la apartó. Tenía un tacto delicado y movía su pulgar por mi mejilla intentando calmarme.

~ ¿Le reconoces? – preguntaba ahora Natsu a mi espalda.

Intentaba pensar en alguien con ese tacto, no era frío así que no podía ser alguien de hielo, no era cálido, así que no era nadie como Natsu, era alto pero no podía saber mucho más de él. Le escuché sonreír y tenía un sonido bonito pero idéntico al de Natsu, dominante. ¡_Tenía que ser alguien con un carácter fuerte como el de Natsu, de eso estaba seguro_!

Notaba algo cerca de mis labios, creo que eran sus propios labios y me tensé cuando me rozó, ni siquiera me besó, sólo pasó sus labios por encima de los míos y sonreía. Cogió una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su cuerpo ¡estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera había pensado en tocarle! Quizá por eso ahora era él quien me incitaba a hacerlo. Escuché a Natsu sonreír a mi espalda.

~ Vamos, tócale, quiero saber si le reconoces – sonreía y la otra persona también sonreía – Recuerda Gray, trátale como si fuera yo – fue lo último que escuché de Natsu mientras me besaba el cuello.

Vale… pues nada, si Natsu quería jugar, jugaríamos a esto. Me armé de valor y quien fuera, soltó mi mano en su pecho. En cuanto noté que me dejaba libre, empecé a tocar ¡_Era fuerte_! Tenía musculatura y supe claramente que era un hombre cuando llegué a sus pectorales. Subí las manos por su cuello, tocando sus orejas y enredé mis dedos en su cabello ¡_Era parecido al de Natsu_! No sabría decir si igual exactamente, pero muy parecido. ¿A quién narices había traído? Entonces pensé en sus palabras cuando dijo que había pensado en Laxus ¿Podía ser Laxus?

El cabello podía encajar, la altura… más o menos podría encajar, la musculatura no sé, nunca vi a Laxus desnudo, pero yo creo que debería quizá tener más cuerpo que al que estaba tocando. No, éste chico era más como Natsu. Pensé en Freed, pero su cabello era largo, así que imposible, quedaba descartado.

Bajé mis manos hacia el pantalón. Parecía un cinturón, pero no lo era, era más bien un botón. Lo desabroché y escuché esa mueca de sonrisa mientras tocaba mis manos y las detenía justo cuando solté el botón. Volvía a notar su respiración cerca de mí y notaba la erección de Natsu creciendo en mi trasero mientras me gemía levemente en la oreja.

Volví a notar aquellos labios sobre los míos, volviendo a rozar y fui yo quien empujé su labio superior hacia arriba para poder colarme entre ellos y besarle. Me besó y era un beso tranquilo, calmado, no me estaba forzando, no era cálido y no era frío, era simplemente normal. No podía ser un mago con un elemento característico.

~ Vamos Gray – me dijo Natsu a la espalda - ¿Quién es?

Me separé de sus labios y pensé antes de responder a Natsu un "no lo sé". Natsu sonreía y seguía provocándome, bajando sus manos ahora por mis pantalones, metiéndolas dentro y jugando con mi miembro. Jadeé una vez abriendo mi boca y dando paso entonces a que el otro chico introdujera su lengua en mí ¿Quién podía ser?

Natsu seguía en mi miembro, de arriba abajo, notaba sus caricias por lo que supe, que las manos que estaban ahora tocándome el torso, no eran de mi novio. La lengua del chico paseó por mis pezones y volví a gemir, haciendo que notase aún más la erección de Natsu a mi espalda.

~ Todo tuyo – le comentó Natsu al chico y éste sonrió.

Natsu se alejó de mí y escuché como tiraba algo al suelo ¡Creo que estaba cerca de la mesa! Y no me cupo ninguna duda cuando volvió para susurrarme.

~ ¿No querías que te follase sobre una mesa esta mañana? – me preguntó y yo sonreí

~ ¿Vas a follarme encima de la mesa pequeña lagartija? – le pregunté sacando una sonrisa del otro chico por el apodo, a Natsu no le pareció tan gracioso.

~ No Gray, no voy a follarte sobre una mesa, vamos a follarte sobre una mesa.

Las manos del chico bajaron a mi trasero y apretándolo, me subió encima de la mesa de un ágil movimiento ¡_Vale, era alguien con fuerza_! Hasta ahí estaba seguro. Volvió a besarme mientras sus manos ahora bajaban hacia mi pantalón apretando mis muslos y haciéndome temblar. Esta vez fui yo quien volvió hacia el pantalón de aquel extraño y terminé de desabrocharlo mientras el chico se entretenía lamiendo, besando y pellizcando con cuidado mis pezones, haciéndome ahora gritar de placer.

~ Grita Gray – decía Natsu una y otra vez – vamos, vas a hacer creer a nuestro invitado que no te excita lo suficiente y no querrás enojarle ¿Verdad?

~ No – le dije metiendo la mano por el pantalón del chico y sacando un gemido de él cuando cogí su miembro.

Me sorprendí hasta yo, pero… ¡_Era grande_! Juraría que me recordaba mucho a la de Natsu. La rocé con mis dedos y luego empecé a moverla mientras el chico se terminó de deshacer de los pantalones y continuaba ahora besando mi cuello, cogiéndome del pelo y tirando hacia atrás para dejar aún más visible mi cuello para él.

~ ¿Seguro que no sabes quién es? – sonreía Natsu – Te daré una pista… Es alguien importante, es alguien muy importante – me dijo y entonces caí.

~ No me jodas Natsu – le dije.

~ No Gray, yo no te jodo, él lo hará primero. Además, es como mi hermano y entre hermanos… lo compartimos todo – me dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero.

Desde luego Natsu se lo estaba pasando en grande, sobre todo cuando me recordó que yo le había prometido cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos, así que tenía que mantenerme obediente a lo que dijeran. Me cabreó haber perdido ese reto ¡_Pero de esta se acordaría_!

Fue el mismo Sting quien me quitó la venda de los ojos y pude verle sonreír justo antes de volver a acercar su rostro al mío, esperando por si yo le daba el permiso para besarme, así que moví la cabeza hacia delante para besarle. Su cuerpo se echó hacia adelante y con un impulso subió sus rodillas encima de la mesa donde yo estaba sentado, provocando que me tuviera que tumbar bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Pude ver en un sillón a Natsu masturbarse con la escena, mirándonos fijamente ¡_Qué bien se lo estaba pasando_! Sobre todo por los gemidos que intentaba aguantarse. Decidí entrar al juego entonces ¿querían obediencia esos dos? Pues la iban a tener, podía ser extremadamente seductor cuando me lo proponía y podía tenerles jadeando por mí sin tocarles apenas. Sting me miraba ahora, tocando con sus manos mi torso.

~ ¿El maestro está aburrido? – le pregunté a Sting con una voz seductora y él se paró de golpe abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Necesita que haga algo por él?

Sting miró hacia Natsu que ahora sí había gemido al escucharme meterme en el papel. Fue entonces cuando Sting se relajó y sonrió.

~ ¿Cómo es la polla de un maestro Sting? – le pregunté con voz morbosa - ¿Me la dejarías ver?

~ Voy a dejarte algo más que sólo verla – me respondió – voy a dejar que me excites, que me la prepares, que me la chupes, que jadees por ella, que te la hundas. ¿Harás lo que quiera?

~ No puedo negarme a cumplir las órdenes del maestro ¿Verdad?

~ ¿Querías verla? – me preguntó mientras se bajaba la ropa interior – mírala entonces – me dijo enseñándome su miembro ya erecto y listo para mí. - ¿Es suficiente para ti?

No pude remediar pasarle mi lengua por la punta y éste tembló antes de gemir. Natsu se había levantado ahora y desde mi espalda no dejaba de tocarme la polla, haciendo que gimiese. Sting al escucharme también empezó a gemir. Natsu me cogió de los hombros tumbándome de nuevo, dejando mi cabeza al borde de la mesa casi colgando ¡No podía ver a Sting! Sólo veía a Natsu y éste acercando su polla a mi boca me la metió de golpe.

~ Chúpala Gray, chúpala – le obedecí mientras notaba como otra lengua se metía mi miembro.

Intenté gemir, pero con la polla de Natsu dentro me era imposible, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me excitaba tenerles a los dos allí, uno follándose mi boca, el otro comiéndose mi polla mientras preparaba mi entrada con sus dedos.

Natsu fue el primero en correrse en mi boca e intenté tragarme todo su líquido mientras él gemía y Sting continuaba con su trabajo. Gemí tan alto como pude cuando Natsu salió de mi boca y no pude evitar cogerle del cabello a Sting tirando levemente de él por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

~ Gray… te contaré un secreto – me dijo Natsu acercándose a mí – estos maestros están acostumbrados a sentarse en una silla y no hacer nada, prácticamente le hacen todo el trabajo a él – me dijo sonriendo y Sting empezó a reírse porque no era verdad, pero yo entendí por donde iba.

~ Oh… cuanto lo siento maestro – le dije incorporándome y levantándome de la mesa

Empujé al maestro hasta que cayó sentado en un amplio sillón. Me coloqué encima a horcajadas mirándole y paseé mis labios por los suyos sin besarle, aunque sé que Sting lo habría deseado en ese momento por la excitación que llevaba encima.

~ ¿El maestro necesita que metan su polla? – le pregunté y Sting tragó hondo - ¿Necesita que le monte?, ¿Qué le haga correrse?¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo? ¿Qué cumpla todos tus deseos? – Le pregunté excitándole - ¿Necesitas follarme Sting? – pregunté ahora directamente mientras masajeaba su polla

~ Sí – me dijo Sting – quiero que me montes, que gimas, quiero que Natsu te escuché bien alto como disfrutas de mi polla. Quiero correrme en ti Gray

Sting metió la polla de golpe en mí y gemí tan alto que creo que jamás lo había hecho a este nivel. Observé la cara de Sting al profundizar en mí y escuchaba sus jadeos ¡_Me estaba excitando escuchar su varonil voz en mi oído_! Su polla me llenó por completo y cuando empezó a moverse no pude evitar jadear frente a él.

~ ¡Joder! – exclamó Sting.

~ Ya te dije que era estrecho – le comunicaba Natsu con una sonrisa.

~ Sí, lo comentaste, pero no imaginé que tanto – le aclaró Sting – métete hasta el fondo Gray – me decía y bajé un poco más hundiéndome en su gran polla, gritando aún más.

~ ¡Oh dios! Muévete Gray, fóllame – decía Sting y yo más excitado aún con sus palabras, empecé a moverme al mismo ritmo que él, que gemía cada vez más repitiendo lo estrecho que era.

~ ¿Así que el maestro quiere que me folle su gran polla? – le pregunté sonriéndole.

~ Sí, quiero que te hundas en mí, que te la metas toda, que me montes como no lo has hecho en tu vida, quiero correrme en tu precioso y estrecho culo Gray – me encantó su voz, su tono, me gustó todo lo que decía Sting y no pude evitar bajar hasta el fondo en cada penetración – Así Gray, métetela toda.

Natsu nos miraba y sonreía. Al final acabó colocándose a mi lado, besándome el cuello, besando mis labios, tragándose mis gemidos mientras ambos escuchábamos los gritos de Sting y como pedía que me hundiera en él o que le follase.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Gray? ¿no decías que son pollas de lagartijas? ¿Es suficientemente grande para ti? – me decía Natsu.

~ Sí – le dije gimiendo – es grande, la quiero, me gusta, quiero que me penetre – Natsu me beso con pasión mientras Sting empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido en mi interior

¡_Por dios que era grande_! Lo hacía con más fuerza de la que generalmente utilizaba Natsu, creo que porque Natsu aún tenía miedo de hacerme daño, pero Sting no tenía ese problema, no sabía lo que yo había pasado, así que venía con todo y ¡buf! Pensé que este chaval iba a ser todo un rompecorazones en cuanto al sexo, igual que lo era Natsu. Mientras Sting seguía penetrándome cada vez con mayor rapidez y rudeza buscando correrse, Natsu me masturbaba y yo creí que iba a morirme del gusto allí mismo. Sting penetrándome, escuchándole gemir como un loco y Natsu intentando que yo me corriera.

~ Dame más Sting – le grité y él reaccionó volviendo a tirar de mi cabello hacia atrás mientras lamía mi cuello y seguía penetrándome. – No puedo aguantarlo, voy a correrme – les dije a ambos y Sting sonriendo, me metió su polla lo más que pudo mientras me besaba provocando que mi cuerpo temblase y me corriese en ese mismo momento.

Sting tardó un poco más, aún tuvo que aumentar el ritmo un poco y supe que se había corrido cuando sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a mis piernas empujándome hacia abajo mientras él subía el culo hundiendo todo lo que pudo su polla en mí, gimiendo y gritando. Sting no podía ni moverse y yo la verdad, es que poco ¡_Estos dos me agotaban_!

~ No hemos acabado Gray – me dijo Natsu – ya te dije, que yo siempre sería el último en follarte.

Sting me levantó y me llevó hasta la mesa dejándome allí frente a Natsu. Se subió encima de mí tumbándome y quedando sentado sobre mi rostro, me hundió la polla en la boca mientras Natsu metía la suya en mi interior empezando a penetrarme como un loco. No creí que Sting fuera a volver a correrse, pero quería probar como la chupaba ¡_De eso no me cabía duda_! Hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y me marcó el ritmo, gimió y me susurraba guarradas que excitaban tanto a Natsu como a mí, hasta que escuché la voz de mi novio.

~ ¿Te gusta follarte dos dragones? ¿Te gusta follarte a un maestro? – preguntaba Natsu ahora.

~ Folladme – les grité – Fóllame Natsu, métemela hasta el fondo.

~ ¿Vas a ser nuestra Puta, Gray? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ Sí.

~ perdona Gray ¿Qué eres?

~ Soy tu puta – le grité mientras notaba el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo

~ No Gray, eres nuestra puta.

~ Soy vuestra Puta – le repetí – folladme, folladme los dos.

Sting volvió a meter su polla en mi boca para que se la chupase, por lo menos hasta que Natsu acabó corriéndose en mi interior hundiendo su miembro en mí.

~ ¿Te ha gustado chupármela? – me preguntó Sting

~ Si – le dije relamiéndome.

~ A mí me ha encantando como te la comes – me dijo con una sonrisa – me encanta como gimes, me encanta como gritas y me excita verte montarme, ver cómo te clavas una y otra vez en mi polla pidiendo más.- me sonrió y yo le sonreí a él - Ha sido un placer Gray – me dijo Sting besándome una última vez de forma lenta y calmada, metiendo su lengua y recorriendo toda mi boca para luego bajarse de encima de mí y de la mesa.

Les habría acompañado a esos dos, pero no podía ni moverme de allí ¡_Me habían reventado_! De verdad… que vitalidad y que fuerza tenían los dragones ¡_No podía competir contra ellos_! Ambos se vistieron y Natsu le acompañó a la puerta dándole las gracias por haber hecho el trío, claro que Sting comentó que "_Había sido todo un placer_". Una vez cerró Natsu la puerta tras él, se acercó a mí besándome con pasión.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

~ Sí Natsu – le dije.

~ ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia? – preguntó dudando mi respuesta – Quizá preferías a otro… pero yo sabía que podrías aguantar a dos Dragon Slayer y que lo disfrutarías.

~ Sting me gusta – le dije –es atento y no me ha hecho daño, ha estado bien Natsu – le besé yo esta vez – pero nadie te iguala a ti.

~ No sé yo… gritabas mucho con la polla de Sting – dijo sonriendo.

~ Es grande – le dije – es como la tuya.

Natsu sonrió y cogiéndome en brazos me llevó desde la mesa a la cama para tumbarse junto a mí, ambos abrazados. Me acurruqué en su pecho y me dormí en pocos segundos con las caricias de Natsu en mi espalda.


	17. Protección

Capítulo 17: Protección

Sting Eucliffe POV

Estaba ya en esta cama tan incómoda de la casa que me había proporcionado el consejo durante mi estancia en Magnolia. ¿Por qué hacían estas almohadas tan pequeñas? A mi me gustaban grandes y mullidas, ya no sabía cómo poner la maldita almohada para poder dormir. Miraba el techo sin poder cerrar mis ojos y mi mente empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy, y es que mi noche había sido movidita. Cuando Natsu vino a proponerme aquello del trío, lo dudé, necesité un par de horas para reflexionar sobre ello, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, Gray me parecía guapo, muy seductor, así que no era por ellos, sino por evitar luego malos entendidos con Natsu.

El sexo para mí era algo normal, supongo que yo no había encontrado a esa persona ideal como Natsu había hecho con Gray, por ese mismo motivo lo pensé tanto. ¿Cómo miraría luego a la cara a Natsu sabiendo que me había follado a su pareja? ¿Qué pensarían luego ellos de mí? Pero tras jurarme y perjurarme mi tonto hermano mayor que no habría repercusiones, que era algo ya hablado entre ellos dos, accedí a su petición.

Sinceramente… aún tenía los gritos y gemidos de Gray metidos en la cabeza. Natsu me había dicho que era sensible pero no imaginé que hasta tal punto ¡_Era increíble_! Me excitaba ahora mismo sólo con recordarlo. La verdad es que me alegraba por ellos, hacían buena pareja y sinceramente… ¡_Me gustó follarme a Gray_! No iba a negárselo a Natsu, sobre todo con lo estrecho que era, me volvió loco ¡_si Natsu me lo permitiera, lo volvería a hacer_! Pero mi acuerdo con él había sido muy específico, sólo haríamos esto bajo consentimiento de los tres y por tanto, los tres debíamos estar presentes. Así que no podía repetir a menos que Natsu me lo dijera.

Cuando me giré sobre la cama, vi en mi mesilla la foto del gremio que siempre traía conmigo, allí estaba Rogue y ahora que lo miraba bien, tenía cierto parecido a Gray. En parte siempre había sentido algo extraño con Rogue, pero tampoco podría decir que fuera amor, quizá sólo quería follármelo, al fin y al cabo, es como siempre había vivido, sin enamorarme nunca de nadie, sólo placer.

Al final conseguí dormirme, aunque la verdad es que me desperté más cansado que cuando me acosté ¡_Qué sueño tenía_! Tuve que despertarme por el simple hecho de que había quedado con el maestro de Fairy Tail para hablar de un par de asuntos, creo que quería mencionarme algo sobre Raven Tail y su huida, así que me levanté, me vestí, me arreglé y salí para el gremio.

La reunión fue aburrida, sólo conseguía mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando alguno de esos maestros se acercaba más de lo normal a mí, por lo que tenía que ir alejándome de ellos ¡Por dios que agobio! Yo sólo quería volver a mi gremio y hacer alguna misión. ¡_Yo no me hice maestro para aguantar a estos tíos_! Desperté de golpe cuando escuché el tema central de las últimas reuniones "Raven Tail"

~ ¿Qué hacemos con Raven Tail? – preguntó Ooba Babasaama, maestra de Lamia Scale.

~ Algo habría que hacer, son un peligro para el resto de gremios – exclamó Goldmine, maestro de Quatro Cerberus - ¿cómo podríamos encontrarles? – preguntó ahora

Yo decidí mantener mi silencio, pero miraba fijamente a Makarov sentado frente a mí, más que nada porque Raven Tail se la tenía jurada a Fairy Tail, no tenía nada contra el resto de gremios.

~ No hay que preocuparse de encontrarles – les dije – ellos nos encontraran a nosotros, vendrán a por Fairy Tail. ¿No estaban buscando algo en los juegos mágicos? – le pregunté a Makarov y él asintió.

~ Si, le preguntaron a Laxus por una magia de Fairy Tail – me aclaró Makarov.

~ Si la quieren, vendrán a por ella. Asunto resulto sobre buscarlos. El problema está en cómo los capturaremos, sobre todo si alguien les está ayudando, porque no me creo que escapasen de una prisión de alta seguridad ellos solos – les exclamé – alguien tuvo que sacarles.

~ ¿Qué estás insinuando Sting? – me preguntó Bob, maestro de Blue Pegasus.

~ Pues que es extraño que primero secuestren a alguien de Fairy Tail como sucedió con Gray y a los pocos días se escapa Raven Tail que no es precisamente el gremio que mejor se lleva con ellos. ¿No estará todo conectado? – les pregunté – quizá los enemigos de Fairy Tail están uniéndose por un fin común, destruirles.

~ ¿Qué os parece una alianza entonces? – preguntó de nuevo Bob – podríamos cada gremio traer a Magnolia a algunos de nuestros magos por si atacan a Fairy Tail.

~ Todo lo que sea por proteger a mis niños, lo acepto – comentó Makarov.

~ Está bien… mandaré un mensaje a algunos de Sabertooth para que vengan de inmediato – les comenté suspirando - ¿Hay algún punto más que tratar? – pregunté ya cansado de estar aquí toda la mañana escuchando problemas.

Tras indicarme que no había ningún punto más que tratar en la reunión, me disculpé y salí de la sala. Quería buscar a Natsu más que nada por informarle de la alianza, de que habría por aquí magos de otros gremios durante un tiempo, más que nada por prevenir un ataque contra ellos. Sólo era reforzar las defensas. ¡_A Natsu no creo que le gustase_! Simplemente porque Fairy Tail siempre había sido autosuficiente, no querían ayuda, pero esto era un caso de excepción, tendría que fastidiarse.

Mandé a mi gremio la noticia de que viniera un grupo y por la tarde pasé por el gremio de Fairy Tail encontrándome a Natsu y Gray sentados en una de las mesas tomando algo con el resto de su equipo. Le toqué el hombro y todos los de la mesa al verme, me saludaron, claro que yo me fijé en un sonrojado Gray que ahora apartaba la mirada de mí ¡_no pude evitar sonreír recordando lo de anoche_! Le pedí a Natsu si podía salir un momento y me acompañó a la parte trasera del gremio.

~ Teneis un problema serio – le dije directamente – van a traeros ayuda de otros gremios para que podáis defenderos

~ Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda – me dijo Natsu – siempre hemos defendido Fairy Tail nosotros mismos, es nuestro gremio, es nuestra familia.

~ Natsu – le grité – créeme, esto es serio, se están uniendo vuestros enemigos para destrozaros. No dejaran de Fairy Tail ni las cenizas. Además, no puedes hacer nada, Makarov ya ha dado su aprobación para que os ayuden.

~ ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? – me preguntó.

~ Qué remedio – le comenté y entonces recordé que en la sala le había visto con una mochila - ¿Te ibas a algún sitio? – le pregunté.

~ A una misión, Lucy necesita pagar su alquiler y… la he tenido un poco abandonada estas semanas con Gray, así que como iba a ir ella sola, he preferido acompañarla.

~ ¿También va Gray?

~ No – me dijo – Gray tenía que arreglar algo de la casa, no me ha querido decir el qué, últimamente está muy extraño con eso de que no vaya a su casa. Debe de tenerla muy desordenada y eso a él no le gusta nada – me sonrió - ¿me haces un favor? – me sorprendí porque Natsu no era de pedir favores – Cuídale en mi ausencia, no dejes que le pase nada.

~ Vale, le echaré un ojo – le dije

~ Gracias Sting… sabía que podía contar contigo.

~ Natsu… - le dije sonriendo – ¿cuidarlo es que puedo follármelo?

~ Ni se te ocurra – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué no entiendes tú de un trío? Es algo entre tres, no me dejéis fuera de la diversión – me dijo sonriendo – aguanta tus ganas hasta que vuelva.

~ ¿Y si no aguanto? – le bromeé pero él pareció tomárselo enserio

~ Si no aguantas, le besas, sólo y exclusivamente, besarle. – me sorprendí de que dijera aquello, de que me diera permiso para besarle.

~ ¿Vas enserio? – le pregunté ahora serio.

~ Créeme… se lo seductor que puede ser Gray, yo mismo no pude evitar besarle aunque estaba convencido de que no me gustaban los chicos. Acabarás besándole, te lo digo por experiencia.

~ Lo tendré en cuenta – le dije sonriendo – enserio vete tranquilo, le protegeré. Al fin y al cabo… es el novio de mi hermano.

Natsu volvió dentro y yo decidí irme a mi casa… bueno… la del consejo, porque aquí yo no tenía una casa. ¡Necesitaba descansar! Dormir aunque fuera algo, porque los ojos se me iban cerrando por todos lados. Me tiré en la cama y ni siquiera recordé haberme quedado dormido. Cuando me desperté, era de noche y lo primero que pensé es que Natsu debía haber partido ya, así que podría darme una vuelta por la ciudad y comprobar que Gray estuviera bien. Busqué en mis pantalones la dirección de Gray, porque Natsu me la había apuntado en un papel. Según él… Gray le había prohibido ir a su casa, pero a mí no me lo había prohibido, así que podía echar un vistazo.

En realidad iba a quedarme en la calle, comprobar desde fuera que todo estaba en orden y volverme. Me vestí y tras encontrar el papel, caminé por las calles. Al final tuve que preguntarle a una señora para que me indicase donde estaba ese barrio, porque no tenía ni idea. ¡_Estaba lejos_! A las afueras de la ciudad pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino unos carteles donde salía Gray que estaba repartidos por prácticamente todas las paredes del barrio. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Me acerqué a uno de ellos para leer en grande la palabra "Puta" y entonces recordé lo que me había contado Natsu, todo por lo que él había pasado. ¿Quién narices se atrevía a insultar a alguien que había sido violado? ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultar sin saber por lo que él había pasado? Me enfadé hasta tal punto, que arranqué el papel de golpe arrugándolo y rompiéndolo entre mis manos. ¡_Y tenía que irse Natsu precisamente hoy dejándome a mí con este problema_! Encima suponía que Gray no habría hecho nada al respecto… porque nosotros los magos, teníamos prohibido hacer daño a la gente que no tenía magia, es decir… prácticamente toda la ciudad. Por suerte… los carteles sólo parecían estar en su barrio.

Seguí caminando y me dediqué a ir arrancando carteles hasta que un hombre me detuvo con la voz, recriminándome que estuviera quitándolos. Me giré para verle, no era un hombre, era prácticamente un chico de mi edad. Dijo algo sobre los carteles y algo más sobre Gray, yo solo entendía en su boca la palabra puta una y otra vez. Me acerqué al chaval y éste tembló cuando me vio ir hacia él. Le cogí del cuello empotrándolo contra el muro de piedra y le susurré al oído.

~ Vuelve a llamarle puta y te cortaré los huevos para luego servírtelos en un plato viendo cómo te los comes. ¿He hablado claro? – le pregunté y él asintió.

Le solté y salió corriendo prácticamente llorando. ¡Desde luego había hecho bien en venir a comprobar que Gray estuviera bien! Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría sabido por lo que estaba pasando estos días, lo que me intrigaba era saber quién había puesto los carteles ¿Cuántos sabían lo de Gray? ¿Natsu y yo? Si yo no era y Natsu no creo que lo hiciera… ¿Quién más sería capaz de hacerlo?

Seguí caminando mirando el dichoso papel con el nombre de la calle escrito en él y desde luego reconocí la casa, principalmente porque estaba rodeada de gente que insultaba y tiraba cosas dentro ¡_Me cabreé mucho_! Tanto, que no pude evitar cargar un láser y lanzarlo hacia la casa ¡_no quería darle a nadie, solo ahuyentarlos_! Y funcionó, porque en cuanto destrocé unos contenedores de al lado junto a unos bancos cerca de un parque, la gente me miró y empezó a correr hacia sus casas.

Desde luego, entendía porque Gray le había prohibido a Natsu ir a su casa, tenía los cristales rotos de las cosas que habían lanzado dentro, la fachada estaba pintada con insultos y realmente… si la casa de Natsu me parecía destrozada, la de Gray era bastante peor en este momento. Le toqué a la puerta, pero no me abrió _¡Imagino que no se atrevía_! Así que finalmente, cargué contra la puerta y prácticamente la rompí para entrar.

Todo estaba a oscuras, en silencio y por dentro la casa no estaba mucho mejor que por fuera. El suelo estaba lleno de piedras y papeles, no pude evitar coger una de ellas y mirar lo que había escrito, no me sorprendió leer más insultos. Caminé por la casa y al no ver a nadie en la primera planta subí a la segunda. Me encontré a Gray en su habitación, escondido bajo una ventana rota, con el rostro entre las rodillas asustado.

Me acerqué a él y se sorprendió al verme allí, pero más me sorprendí yo cuando al levantar su rostro para mirarme, tenía una brecha cerca de la frente. Le aparté un poco el cabello para comprobar la herida pero no era nada grave, alguna piedra le habría golpeado.

~ ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? – le pregunté.

~ En el baño.

~ Vale, no te muevas, ahora vengo.

Fui al baño y busqué por todos los cajones algo para curarle y volví junto a él. Seguía allí inmóvil, justo donde le había dejado. Me agaché frente a él y coloqué en un algodón el líquido para desinfectarle la herida. Se quejó un poco por el escozor cuando se lo apliqué en la herida, pero me dejó hacerlo. Le soplé un par de veces en la frente para que dejase de escocerle y luego se lo cubrí con una tirita.

~ Ya está - le dije viendo que ahora estaba completamente rojo - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté.

~ Nada – comentó apartando sus ojos de mí para mirar al suelo.

Entendí que después de lo de anoche, ahora le daba hasta vergüenza mirarme a la cara. ¡Pobrecillo! Era como un niño pequeño, ahora entendía porque Natsu me había dicho antes aquello de que Gray podía ser demasiado seductor. Desde luego involuntariamente sí, porque tuve que aguantarme las ganas de besarle en aquel mismo momento, recordando una y otra vez a Natsu ¡_Aunque me había permitido besarle_! No quería hacerlo, más que nada por Natsu, me excitaba más cuando estábamos los tres juntos.

~ ¿Ahora tenemos vergüenza Gray? – le pregunté con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo – Gray seguía sin mirarme y le levanté el rostro colocando mi mano bajo su barbilla – mírame, no has hecho nada – le repetí – fue un juego, nada más, te divertiste, me divertí y Natsu se lo pasó en grande, nada más, sólo fue eso, un juego entre los tres. ¿Quieres contarme que está pasando ahí fuera? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado bajo la ventana.

~ No lo sé – le dije – aparecieron esos carteles un día, así sin más y la gente empezó a comportarse así, me insultan por la calle, los chicos de nuestra edad me miraban como si quisieran algo conmigo y no creo que estén pensando en algo bueno – me dijo.

~ No, no lo creo – le sonreí – bueno no será.

~ No puedo más – me dijo empezando a llorar – ya no aguanto más, las cosas iban bien ¿Por qué vuelven a empeorar?

¡_oh, oh_! Tenía un gran problema, Gray sonrojado y llorando, no soportaba a la gente llorar, intenté contenerme, sabe dios que lo intenté, pero ya no pude más. ¡_Vale… Lo siento Natsu pero no aguanto más y me diste permiso_! Era lo único en lo que pude pensar antes de besarle con ternura. Gray se paralizó, no continuó mi beso al principio, pero finalmente, acabó aceptando. ¡_Por lo menos dejó de llorar_!

Todo lo de anoche me volvió a la cabeza en ese beso, recordaba absolutamente todo, sus labios fríos que me excitaban, tal y como Natsu me había confesado poco antes de ir a su casa, sus jadeos, sus sonrojos, su voz y sus sonrisas, todo lo tenía en la cabeza. Me separé de él por miedo a que si continuaba besándole, acabaría desobedeciendo a Natsu y follándome allí mismo.

~ ¿Sting? – preguntó Gray como si me preguntase qué estaba haciendo.

~ Lo siento – le dije – tu novio me dio permiso – intenté justificarme primero – es que no soporto ver a la gente llorar, de verdad. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, fue sólo un impulso, no malinterpretes las cosas, sé que estás colado por Natsu y me parece estupendo… y el trío me parece genial, me lo paso en grande con vosotros y me gustaría repetirlo… - al final Gray empezó a reírse y me callé.

Creo que hablaba tanto y tan deprisa, que le entró la risa por cómo estaba intentando justificar el beso que le acababa de dar estropeando aún más las cosas.

~ Vale.. lo siento – le dije – vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

~ Gray me miró y entendí en ese momento lo raro que sonaba eso. Cerré los ojos un segundo y apreté los párpados intentando buscar una solución a esto.

~ No para lo que crees, enserio, para dormir – le dije y notaba que lo empeoraba más ¡yo y mis meteduras de pata! Siempre que intentaba arreglar algo, lo empeoraba más – quiero decir, que no puedes quedarte aquí sólo con esos tíos ahí fuera tirando cosas, así no hay quien duerma, vamos, te dejo dormir en mi casa hasta que vuelva Natsu de su misión.

Empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo pensando que estaba metiendo bien la pata con él y entonces, escuché un "Gracias Sting" de Gray a mi espalda que hizo que me girase a verle. ¡_No me extrañaba que Natsu se hubiera enamora de él_! En algunos momentos era adorable, como ahora. Yo sólo podía maldecir a Natsu y rezar para que volviese pronto antes de que me matasen las ganas de follarle que tenía ¡_Todo por guardar su maldita promesa de que no le tocaría si no estaba él delante_! ¡Vuelve rápido, Natsu! Era lo que estaba pensando y maldiciendo.

Llegamos a mi casa y le enseñé un poco la ubicación de las habitaciones para que se moviera con libertad por la casa. Del armario de mi habitación saqué una manta y empecé a caminar de salida hacia el salón, Gray se quedó un poco confundido.

~ ¿Dónde vas Sting? – me preguntó.

~ Al salón – le dije – duerme tú en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

~ Oh, no hace falta Sting, puedes quedarte en tu cama, yo me iré al sofá.

~ No, no, quédate la cama, insisto, las lagartijas dormimos genial en cualquier rincón donde nos echen – le dije sonriendo recordándole que nos solía llamar lagartijas, por lo que conseguí sacarle una sonrisa.

Realmente, era mentira que pudiera dormir en cualquier lado, sobre todo cuando estas noches luchaba con la maldita almohada para poder dormir unas pocas horas. Al final acabé tumbado en el sofá y sólo podía pensar que Gray estaba en la habitación de al lado, que podía habérmelo follado como hubiera querido y aquí estaba yo, cumpliendo mi promesa con mi hermanito… durmiendo en un sofá soñando con que regresase pronto para poder repetir lo de la otra vez.


	18. Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 18: Sentimientos encontrados

Sting Eucliffe POV

Extrañamente, hoy dormí bien, tanto que me levanté tardísimo. Si no llega a ser por el sol que entraba por la ventana, ni siquiera estaría despierto. Lo que me extrañó es verme en el sofá y entonces recordé que había traído a Gray a dormir a casa. Cuando me giré en el sofá hacia la mesa, el desayuno estaba servido. Me sorprendí, pero por la simple razón de que nunca me habían preparado el desayuno.

~ ¿Gray? – pregunté por si estaba por algún lado de la casa, pero no respondió.

O se había ido o a saber por dónde andaba de la casa que no me escuchaba. Tampoco le di mucha importancia y me senté para desayunar. ¡_Me gustó el desayuno_! No cocinaba nada mal el chaval. Mi único problema de que estuviera aquí era sencillo, necesitaba que viniera Natsu y lo necesitaba urgentemente. ¡_Maldigo el día que decidí aceptar la petición de Natsu_! Ahora no había forma de quitarme los gemidos y los gritos de esos dos en mi cabeza ¡_Me excitaban demasiado_!

Tuve que recapacitar sobre esto… no era un trío, eran una pareja y yo sobraba en la ecuación, sólo fue un juego, un día determinado, yo no podía meterme ahí en medio de ellos. ¿Cómo me presentarían si no a los demás? ¡Una pareja de tres! Pues no…una pareja implicaba como su propio nombre indica, un dúo, Gray y Natsu. Mi nombre no debía aparecer ahí ¡_Pero es que era ver a Gray y me excitaba_! ¡_Era ver a Natsu y que me salieran solas las ganas de pedirle hacer otra vez un trío_!

Pensar en esos dos me causaba dos problemas, uno un gran dolor de cabeza y en segundo, una erección de mil demonios, así que en cuanto terminé el desayuno, decidí darme una ducha, a ser posible con agua fría. Me levanté llevando sólo mi pantalón de dormir y me encaminé al baño ¡_Debía estar aún medio dormido_! Porque no escuché la ducha antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Qué pensé cuando vi a Gray duchándose? Desnudo, enjabonándose, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo ¡_Qué necesitaba una de dos cosas, o que Natsu entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta, o que Gray saliera de la ducha para poder meterme en una bañera con cubos de hielo_! Mi miembro ahora mismo…no creo que hubiera nada ni nadie que me la pudiera bajar, por cosas muy malas en las que pudiera pensar, se negaría a bajar.

Cerré la puerta y esperé con la espalda recostada en la pared a que Gray acabase. ¿Realmente me estaba pasando esto a mí? ¿Me estaba enamorando de esos dos? ¡_No podía ser_! Yo nunca me había enamorado, mucho menos podía estar pasándome con estos dos, aunque debía reconocer que quizá… me gustaban un poco ambos. De Natsu me atraía su actitud, su imaginación, sus juegos, su impulsividad, pero Gray era pasión en estado puro, el sexo con él era estupendo pero no se quedaba ahí, era inocente, era como un niño al que quieres proteger y eso me volvía loco. No me podía pasar esto, no podía desear a los dos, no podía querer estar con ellos.

Gray salió en ese momento con una toalla enrollada a su cintura y por dios que aún me causó más dudas sobre todo mi gran problema. ¡_Joder que lo deseaba_! ¡_Pero es que también deseaba a Natsu_! Me gustaban los dos, me sentía feliz compartiendo mi vida con ellos y no podía decirles esto, porque ellos eran una pareja, estaban saliendo, yo sobraba.

~ Lo siento Sting – me dijo Gray con aquella voz que tanto me excitaba – no sabía que estabas esperando.

~ No llevo mucho, tranquilo – le dije mirando ahora la tirita mojada de su frente – espera, ven aquí un momento, voy a curarte esto.

Le metí de nuevo en el baño aunque él se empeñaba en que podía hacerlo solo y sé que podía hacerlo solo, no era un inútil, pero quería hacerlo yo ¿Tan malo era querer cuidarle? ¿No querer que nada malo le pasara? Le senté en el borde de la bañera y cogí un taburete pequeño para sentarme frente a él tras haber cogido las cosas para curarle.

Empecé a quitarle la tirita mojada y me puso una cara rara por el dolor del pegamento. Intentaba quitársela con cuidado para no hacerle más daño en la herida, pero no podía evitar sonreír con sus caras. Mi gran problema, era lo cerca que estaban mis labios de los suyos ¡_me costaba horrores no besarle_!

~ Vale, ya está – le dije sonriendo mientras él abría los ojos para mirarme – veamos – le comenté mientras echaba un vistazo a la herida – ya está empezando a cicatrizar, en unos días estará como antes, no creo ni que te deje marca. Voy a curártelo.

~ Puedo yo Sting – me dijo

~ Lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, Natsu me matará si se entera que no te he tratado bien.

~ No creí que fueras así – me dijo de golpe y me sobresalté – cuando te vi en los juegos mágicos, eras un capullo.

~ Sigo siendo un capullo, no me malinterpretes – le sonreí.

~ No me lo pareces, conmigo te portas bien.

~ Ya… debes de ser el único con el que me comporto así – le sonreí mientras le limpiaba la herida y le colocaba una nueva tirita encima – bueno Gray, esto ya está.

~ Gracias, Sting – me susurró cerca de mis labios.

¡_Demasiado cerca de mis labios_! Porque notaba su respiración en mi cara y no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios ¡_Quería besarlos_! Quería hacer tantas cosas con él y a la vez admiraba tanto a Natsu que no podía hacerle esto. Sé que me dijo que podía besarle, pero no me sentía cómodo ¿y si besándole me enamoraba más de él? Debería empezar ahora a alejarme, debería hacerlo, no podía estar aquí. Sin embargo, por otro lado pensaba que quizá… si ellos en algún momento llegasen a quererme, podríamos estar juntos, me daba igual si éramos tres, hay culturas donde un hombre se casaba con varias mujeres, ¿Por qué no podía estar con ellos entonces? ¡_Ser tres_! Supongo que la respuesta era muy simple, yo siempre sería su juego, pero nada más, ellos eran el uno para el otro, querían su intimidad, no querían compartirse, imaginé que mucho menos conmigo.

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién iba a quererme a mí? Hasta Gray lo había dicho, yo siempre sería ese capullo de los juegos mágicos, el chico que siempre estuvo solo desde que desapareció mi dragón, que sólo Lector estaba conmigo y a veces Rogue ¡_En realidad, eran los únicos que soportaban mi carácter_! Pensé en Natsu y en Gray y en ese momento, supe que ellos no me querrían a mí. ¡_Aléjate Sting_! Fue lo que pensaba ahora.

Me alejé ahora que me era posible, porque si continuaba así de cerca de él oliendo ese embriagador aroma que tenía Gray, no iba a poder echarme para atrás de nuevo.

~ Voy a ducharme – le dije a Gray cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando apartarle así de mi vista, intentando centrarme en algo que no fuera él y mis ganas de besarle.

~ Vale – me dijo – preparé algo de comer.

Asentí con la cabeza viendo como se marchaba con aquella toalla en torno a su cintura. ¡_No mires Sting_! Me repetí ¡_No le mires_! Cuando Gray cerró la puerta, me desnudé dejando ver mi erecto miembro mientras me metía en la bañera. Encendí el agua fría de golpe sobre él haciendo que saliera un quejido de mi boca, pero por suerte… empezó a bajar ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Por qué sentía esto sólo con ellos dos?

La ducha fue más larga de lo que esperé, pero cuando salí secándome el pelo con la toalla que llevaba al cuello, observé la mesa preparada, la comida lista y Gray sentado esperándome. Me sentí muy extraño, siempre había estado sólo a excepción de Lector y encontrarme ahora, con que alguien estaba ahí para mí, fue raro ¡_pero me gustó_! Esto iba a ser muy duro. Ahora pensaba si no volverme a Crocus y dejar el equipo de magos aquí para que les ayudasen, porque no podía estar cerca de esos dos sin querer besarles, sin querer follarles, sin tener estos malditos sentimientos.

¿Qué excusa debía inventarme con ellos para irme? Porque no podía ir y decirles simplemente "Creo que _me he enamorado de vosotros, así que me marcho_", con esa frase lo más seguro es que ninguno de los dos volviera a dirigirme la palabra. ¡_Maldito momento en que accedí a la petición de Natsu_!

Comí en silencio, aunque Gray intentaba mantener una conversación más o menos fluida conmigo, algo que yo cortaba con monosílabos intentaba empezar a poner algo de distancia, intentando olvidarme de la relación de esos dos, de los sentimientos que ahora tenía hacia ellos.

Cuando acabamos, Gray me comentó que mi nevera estaba vacía ¡Ya lo sabía! Tampoco es que yo comprase mucho, pero él decidió que no podía estar viviendo así de descuidado, así que decidió salir a comprar. A mí me tocó ir con él, principalmente porque le había prometido a Natsu que le cuidaría, así que aquí estaba yo, caminando al lado de Gray mirando los puestos de comida de la ciudad cuando noté un olor familiar. Me sonaba de algo, lo había olido antes pero no recordaba donde. Me paré de golpe e intenté pensar donde había olido yo ese aroma.

~ ¿Pasa algo Sting? – me preguntó Gray.

~ Hay un olor – me dijo.

~ Otro como Natsu – me dijo sonriendo – de verdad… que nariz más fina tenéis.

Le sonreí por su comentario pero seguía intentando adivinar de qué era el olor. ¡Del gremio oscuro! Lo había olido cuando ayudé a Natsu. ¡_Estaba seguro de que eran ellos_! Miré hacia todos lados intentando adivinar de donde me venía el olor cuando me di cuenta, que Gray se estaba alejando de mí hacia una de las tiendas de enfrente. Corrí hasta él y le cogí del brazo acercándole a mí.

~ No te separes de mí – le dije mirándole a los ojos y él dudó.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó sin saber que ocurría ¡Claro, genial idea la de Natsu de no contarle que seguía en peligro! Ahora el marrón me lo comía yo ¿Cómo camuflaba yo esto?

¡_Le besé_! Le besé con pasión agarrándole de la cintura para acercarle más a mí. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No podía aplastarle el plan a Natsu. Gray se paralizó al instante y podía notar como la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, pero me daba igual, no quería que se moviera y pudiera pasarle algo. Aún besándole, estuve atento al olor, venía de una de las calles laterales, pero no podía ver a nadie. Cuando Gray empezó a seguirme el beso, me desconcentró durante unos segundos ¡_Me encantaban sus labios_! ¡_Me gustaba su lengua cuando jugaba con la mía_! ¡_El olor Sting, el olor_! Me recordé intentando volver a pensar en él. Lo localicé enseguida de nuevo y no me permití soltar a Gray hasta que dejé de sentirlo.

~ Lo siento, no he podido resistirme – le dije

~ ¿Qué te pasa Sting? Estás raro hoy – me comentó ¡Si él supiera lo raro que estaba realmente!

~ Creo que me he vuelto adicto a tus besos fríos – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió conmigo creyendo que estaba bromeando. – Compremos algo rápido y vayamos ¿Quieres? – le dije para intentar alejarle de este lugar ¡no me terminaba de fiar!

Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en llevarme a Gray de aquí y por supuesto… en que Natsu se había ido en el peor de los momentos. Esperaba que volviese pronto.


	19. Rufus

Capítulo 19: Rufus

Sting Eucliffe POV

Gray seguía durmiendo en mi casa con la ausencia de Natsu y por supuesto, seguía trayéndome los desayunos a la mesa del salón ¡_Porque yo seguía durmiendo en el sofá_! Estos días le había impedido en gran medida a Gray salir de casa y cuando tenía que salir, me tocaba acompañarle a todos los sitios ¡_El olor de aquellos tíos me tenía preocupado_! No lo había vuelto a notar, pero no me fiaba que siguieran por ahí, así que no podía dejarle solo ni un momento.

Aún estaba en el sofá tapado con la manta y con una gran pereza de abrir los ojos, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Yo me tapé hasta la cara con la manta intentando que me dejaran seguir durmiendo un poco más, así que al final, el que abrió la puerta fue Gray. La voz que vino del otro lado, me hizo levantarme de golpe.

~ ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rufus hacia Gray con un notable cabreo.

¡_Adiós la que se iba a liar_! Teniendo en cuenta que Gray derrotó a Rufus y que este se lo tomó bastante mal por haber perdido contra "ese crío", era lo que me faltaba, que se encontrasen aquí. ¿No tenían a otro al que mandar en Sabertooth para la alianza? ¿Enserio me mandaban a Rufus? Además… que me había acostado con él y ahora me perseguía a todos lados ¡_yo no quería nada con Rufus_!

Sting me ha dejado quedarme unos días – le explicó Gray - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó esta vez Gray, pero Rufus pasó de él empujándole y caminando hacia mí.

~ ¿Te lo estás follando? – me preguntó gritando - ¿A este crio? – enfatizó.

~ Primera Rufus, no me lo estoy follando, es el novio de Natsu – con aquello pareció calmarse un poco – en segundo, no es un crío, tiene 19 años, que es exactamente la misma edad que tenemos nosotros dos y teniendo en cuenta que después de lo que les pasó con el parón del tiempo, debería tener siete años más de los que tiene ahora, por lo tanto en teoría, es más mayor que nosotros.

~ Si no te lo estás follando… ¿Qué hace aquí en tu casa?

~ Ha tenido un problema con su casa, se le han roto las tuberías – me inventé – menudo desastre se ha montado y como Natsu se ha ido de misión y es tan idiota que se le olvidó darle las llaves de su casa a Gray, pues no tenía donde ir, así que se queda aquí hasta que arreglen su casa o venga Natsu de la misión ¿necesitas saber algo más, Rufus o puedo seguir durmiendo? – le pregunté.

Le indiqué a Rufus con la mano donde estaba la salida y éste dándose por aludido y de muy mala leche, salió de la casa dando un portazo. Gray ahora me miraba levantarme.

~ ¿No ibas a dormir?

~ Era por quitármelo de encima – le dije sonriendo.

~ ¿Estáis saliendo?

~ Ni de coña – le dije esta vez sonriendo aún con más ganas – aunque él querría.

~ No me extraña – escuché que susurraba Gray y no puede evitar acercarme a él arrinconándolo contra la pared para susurrarle al oído.

~ ¿No te extraña? – le pregunté riéndome - ¿Tanto te gustó mi polla?

Gray se tensó por momentos dándose cuenta ahora de lo que había dicho y creí que me lo negaría, pero no lo hizo.

~ Sí Sting – me dijo – me gustó tener tu polla dentro de mí tanto como a ti te gustó escucharme gemir por ella.

¡_Si señor_! Ahí estaba Gray y su tono seductor dando donde más dolía, en mi orgullo. No pude evitar sonreír ante su desafío.

~ Oh quizá, no te gusté tanto – me comentó Gray ahora agachando la cabeza – teniendo en cuenta que te ha preguntado si me estabas follando y le has dicho que no.

~ No te estaba follando, te he follado que es diferente – le dije – además… tú eres mejor que él en la cama con diferencia – le sonreí – en realidad, tú y Natsu sois los únicos que me habéis excitando al máximo. – le confesé – pero no pienso contarle como gritas por mi polla a Rufus – me metí con Gray esta vez volviendo a sonreí.

~ Quizá porque no quieres contarle como gemías mientras te corrías en mí, ni como pedías que me metiera tu polla hasta el fondo.

Me encantaba este chaval ¡_Era capaz de retarme_! Nadie en mi gremio me había retado, esto sólo se lo había visto a hacer a Natsu y a Gray. Dejé el tema por zanjado porque como continuase así, acababa metiéndole la polla allí mismo, contra la pared si era necesario.

~ No me provoques Gray – le avisé – yo no soy Natsu, no tengo su paciencia, no tengo tanto aguante como él y le prometí que no te tocaría, así que no me hagas incumplir la promesa que le hice.

Gray acercó aún más el rostro hasta mí y rozó con sus labios los míos sin besarme ¡Tal y como hizo aquel día del trío! Me volvía loco que hiciera eso ¡Le tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo! Podía oler su aroma, podía sentir la textura de sus labios rozar los míos y a la vez, la promesa a Natsu le tenía tan lejos de mí.

~ ¿Me… Me habrías follado… si no se lo hubieras prometido? – preguntó Gray con aquella voz entrecortada llena de vergüenza, con su rostro sonrojado y con la voz más seductora que pudo sacar ¡Madre mía como me estaba poniendo!

Estas cosas eran exactamente las que le faltaban a todos los demás con los que había tenido relaciones. Les faltaba su picardía, su inteligencia, su forma de seducir, su forma de retarme, su forma de jugar.

~ Sí – le dije muy seguro – te habría follado tantas veces que no podrías haberte movido de la cama en todos estos días, pero no puedo hacerlo – terminé por decirle apartándome de él para ir hacia el baño a darme una ducha ¡Porque la necesitaba!

Gray se quedó allí contra la pared donde le había dejado. Desde luego le encantaba retar a la gente, lo hacía con Natsu constantemente y ahora conmigo. ¡_Le daba un poco de confianza y esto es lo que me pasaba_!

Ya en la ducha, empecé a pensar quienes habrían venido de Sabertooth además de Rufus… que para mí desde luego, era un problema. Rufus sólo pensaba en como ligar conmigo y yo ahora mismo… sólo pensaba en como follarme a Gray y a Natsu. Él intentaba enamorarme y yo intentaba que ambos magos de Fairy Tail me vieran, que sintieran algo por mí, algo tan fuerte, como para dejarme estar con ellos. Pensándolo bien… tener dos chicos para mí solo el resto de mi vida… no me parecía tan mal tratándose de ellos, me gustaban y me excitaban, les quería, me estaba empezando a enamorar de ellos y eso… jamás me había pasado a mí. ¡_Claro que ellos no querrían compartirse conmigo_! Imaginaba.

Aún así, yo ideaba mi mundo ideal, una casa para los tres, viviendo juntos, follando juntos, estando juntos. ¡_no habría estado nada mal_! Aunque eso no sería posible. ¡_Dos dragones en una misma casa_! Eso podía ser explosivo, aunque claro… ahí estaba Gray en medio para enfriarnos los ánimos, en su caso… para excitarnos a ambos. En qué chorradas pensaba… ¡_Cómo si eso fuera a pasar_! Ni en mis sueños sería posible ¿Dónde se había visto un amor vivido entre tres personas? Muy liberales deberían ser esos dos para enamorarse de mí también sin perder sus sentimientos hacia el otro. ¿Se podría querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Esa era la pregunta que más pensaba ahora y es que… a mí me estaba empezando a pasar.

Cuando salí, Gray no estaba por la casa y le busqué por todos lados, pero no le vi ¡_Mierda que había salido sin esperarme_! Me vestí como alma que lleva el diablo y cogiendo las llaves de casa salí corriendo a la calle siguiendo su olor. Abrí los ojos por completo al sentir otra vez el olor de aquellos tipos ¿Estaban esperando a que me alejase de él para perseguirle? Aceleré el paso golpeándome contra la gente y ni siquiera me disculpé, llevaba demasiada prisa, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora porque no conseguía ver a Gray entre la multitud y aún sentía ese olor tras él ¡_No podía dejar que le cogieran_!

Sólo había tenido un descuido, un maldito descuido y ¿Esto es lo que pasaba? ¡_Qué bien vendría Rufus ahora para encontrar a Gray_! Lástima que no creo ni que me ayudase tratándose del mago de hielo que le derrotó. Una sombra pasó corriendo por un callejón y supe que eran los del gremio oscuro. ¡Joder! Me asusté porque no veía a Gray y entonces, cuando la gente empezó a abrirme camino, le vi al fondo, mirando unas manzanas de un cajón. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre de cabello rubio estaba tras él, que su mano iba a tocar su hombro.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ¡_yo era el maldito dragón blanco, controlo la luz, ese tío no podía ser más rápido que yo, por lo menos, no de mi habilidad_! cargué en mi mano el láser y lo lancé entre la gente dirección a aquel hombre. En cuanto vio mi habilidad, desapareció antes de ser golpeado ¡_Por lo menos se alejó de Gray_! Que ahora se había girado a mirarme por culpa de haber utilizado mi habilidad justo a su espalda. Venía directo hacia mí mientras yo seguía corriendo hacia él ¡_Creo que iba a preguntarme por qué había utilizado el láser_! Pero yo no quería contestarle a eso, eso era algo que Natsu tenía que decirle a él, yo le había prometido que no le diría nada, que le mantendría a salvo.

Gray cada vez estaba más cerca de mi ¡_Tenía cinco segundos para pensar una buena excusa_! ¡_Cuatro segundos y no se me ocurría nada_! ¡_Tres segundos y no sabía si llorar o reír porque no sé cómo iba a contestarle_! ¡_Dos segundos y casi podía sentir como estaba abriendo sus labios para hablar_! ¡_Un segundo y no lo pensé, no tenía tiempo_! Me abalancé sobre él besándole. Ésta era la única manera que sabía que dejaría a un lado su pregunta, que no diría nada.

Él me besó también, cogiéndose a la parte de atrás de mi camiseta con fuerza intentando no caerse, porque le besé sin frenar mi carrera ¡_literalmente, me había abalanzado sobre él cargando todo mi peso_! No tuve más remedio que abrazarle para sujetarle, evitando que cayese por mi derribo. Le metí la lengua hasta el fondo y él permitió que lo hiciera, incluso llegué a mordisquearle suavemente su labio provocando un pequeño gemido que ahogué en mi boca. Cuando me separé de él, a lo lejos, me encontré con los ojos de Rufus mirándonos ¡_Se iba a liar mucho_! Acababa de decirle que no tenía nada con Gray y ahora me veía besándole con pasión en medio de la calle. ¡_Ya hablaría con él_! Cuando llevase a Gray a casa y estuviera a salvo.

Gray hizo el amago de alejarse de mí cuando finalicé el beso, pero le apreté aún más contra mi pecho en un abrazo, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, oliendo su fragancia, deseando que no viera ahora la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla por el miedo que acababa de pasar a perderle.

~ Quédate un segundo así, por favor – le pedí

~ ¿Qué te pasa Sing?

~ No vuelvas a separarte así de mí – le comenté – por favor, no vuelvas a separarte de mí de esa forma, dime siempre dónde vas.

Gray no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a mis palabras, pero se mantuvo callado y luego noté como asentía con su cabeza. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme del susto ¡_Casi le pierdo_! ¡_Casi le cogen_! Estaban a punto de lograrlo.

~ ¿Por qué me has lanzado tu habilidad? – me preguntó Gray una vez deshice el abrazo.

~ Te iba a picar un mosquito - ¡mierda de excusa que se me había ocurrido! ¿mi cabeza no podía pensar algo más inteligente que esto? Eso no había quien se lo tragase, menos mal que Gray se lo tomó como una de mis bromas.

~ ¿Y me tiras un láser? – se extrañó.

~ Así somos los dragones – le dije – pensamos después de actuar, somos impulsivos, pero eso es lo que te gusta de nosotros ¿no? – le sonreí haciendo referencia claramente al sexo.


	20. Dudas

Capítulo 20: Dudas

Gray Fullbuster POV

Estos días en la casa de Sting me estaban empezando a confundir, porque yo tenía muy claro que amaba a Natsu, pero allí estaba Sting, al que yo había catalogado como un completo imbécil en los juegos mágicos que ahora, después de aquel trío, me excitaba demasiado. No era el capullo que había conocido en Crocus, ahora veía un Sting preocupándose por mí, siendo atento y me sorprendía ver lo calmado que era. ¿Pueden llegar a gustarte dos personas? Porque yo no veía mi vida sin Natsu, pero por Sting estaba empezando a sentir algo y no sabía exactamente qué era, pero no quería que se alejase de mí, quería que estuviera con nosotros, me sentía seguro con él al igual que me sentía protegido con Natsu.

Me gustaba provocarle ¡_me encantaba_! Porque aunque decía que tenía poca paciencia, tenía mucha, Natsu a mi primera provocación me habría quitado la ropa, pero Sting se controlaba. Quizá tuviera menos paciencia y sólo la estuviera teniendo ahora por la promesa a Natsu de que sólo me tocaría cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos, pero me encantaba retarle, me encantaban sus besos porque eran completamente diferentes a los de Natsu, me moría por volver a tenerle encima de mí, quería volver a sentirle dentro de mí, quería volver a estar con los dos ¿Tanto me había gustado la experiencia? ¿Tanto me excitaba la polla de Sting? ¿Tanto echaba de menos el vocabulario sucio de Natsu?

Sting llegó a decirme el día que vino a buscarme a mi casa, que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero me sentía culpable, porque estaba deseándole mientras salía con Natsu y eso no estaba bien, lo mirase por donde le mirase. No podía evitar seguirle sus besos ¡me gustaban! Si él no tuviera esa fuerza de voluntad para no tocarme, lo habría hecho con él. ¡_Dios… que mala persona era_! ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía desear a ambos al mismo tiempo? De todas formas… no quería pensar mucho en esto, porque estaba seguro de que yo para Sting, sólo significaba lo que Natsu le había ofrecido, un juego, un trío, sólo sexo sin compromiso alguno y sin repercusiones, sólo diversión, tal y como le gustaba a Sting, sexo sin sentimientos de por medio.

Sinceramente, estaba un poco cansado de estar en la casa de Sting, básicamente porque estaba rarísimo, no me dejaba salir sólo a ninguna parte, siempre venía detrás de mí, por muy cansado que estuviera, se levantaba y me acompañaba. Me vestí y Sting al verme que iba hacia las llaves para salir, se apresuró a levantarse y alcanzarme.

~ ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

~ Al gremio – le indiqué - ¿puedo ir, no?

~ Te acompaño – me dijo de golpe.

~ Sting… ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿por qué no me dejas salir solo?

~ Si puedes salir solo –me dijo muy convencido y yo le miré con aquellos ojos de "no te lo crees ni tú" – vale… es que estoy preocupado, no quiero que te pase nada mientras Natsu no está, le prometí que te protegería.

~ Sting… sólo voy al gremio ¿Qué puede pasarme? – le pregunté y él me miraba con unos ojos como que no le convencía mi explicación.

Puede que no le convenciese, pero podía provocarle, provocarle hasta tal punto, que finalmente tuviera que dejarme ir. No se me ocurrían más cosas, con Sting sólo funcionaba esta táctica. Me acerqué hasta él empotrando su espalda contra la pared y me miraba.

~ ¿Qué pasa Sting? ¿Me estás secuestrando? – le pregunté con mi voz seductora mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta.

~ Sting abrió mucho sus ojos e intentó quitar mis manos de su torso sabiendo que si seguía, acabaría incumpliendo su promesa. Yo tenía la esperanza de que se rindiera y me dejara salir.

~ No te estoy secuestrando Gray – me dijo - ¡Oh por dios Gray, quita las manos de ahí! – me dijo y yo sonreí.

~ ¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta Sting?

~ Gray… no tengo paciencia para esto, enserio

~ Eres peor que Natsu – le dije sonriendo bajando hacia su cinturón ¿Cuánto aguantaría antes de dejarme salir? – me acompañas a todos lados, me sigues como si fueras un guardaespaldas

~ No quiero que te pase nada – me dijo quitando mis manos de su pantalón

~ Voy al gremio Sting… ¿Qué puede pasarme? – le repetí – tienes dos opciones, o me dejas salir o tendrás que follarme aquí mismo, porque estoy empezando a ver cómo te excitas – le sonreí y él maldijo por lo bajo.

Parecía pensar alguna excusa para evitar que saliera solo, pero no se le ocurría nada al parecer, porque lo único que estaba procesando su mente, era la excitación que le estaba poniendo y como intentar quitarme de encima sin follarme. ¡_Le estaba costando no tocarme, le costaba tener que apartarme_! Toqué por encima del pantalón su miembro y ahogo un gemido mordiéndose el labio, momento que aproveché para acercarme a su oído y empezar a susurrarle.

~ Fóllame Sting, penétrame, hazme tuyo – Sting tragaba hondo ahora y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en apartarme de él ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar con mi voz seduciéndole? – Saca tu polla a jugar conmigo Sting – seguí susurrándole – te deseo – fue decirle aquella última frase y todo él se desinfló como un flan, cediendo a mis exigencias.

~ Eres un cabrón, vale, puedes ir – me dijo de golpe apartando mis manos de él.

Aproveché para separarme de él que no se movió de la pared, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y podía ver el gran bulto en sus pantalones por la excitación que llevaba encima. ¡_Tenía más paciencia que Natsu_! Porque Natsu me habría cogido en brazos y me habría penetrado allí mismo contra la pared y creo que él también lo pensó, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no sin Natsu presente ¡_Desde luego, tenía razón Natsu, era de confianza_! No quería hacer nada que pudiera estropear nuestra amistad. La verdad es que me sentí un poco mal por aprovecharme de su debilidad, pero estaba harto de que todos me tratasen como un niño pequeño que necesita supervisión veinticuatro horas al día.

Conseguido lo que quería, cogí las llaves y salí dejando a Sting allí contra la pared aún, intentando concentrarse en que no podía tocarme. Le oí mencionar un par de veces la palabra "_joder_" antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Caminé por la ciudad hasta el gremio, pero cuando ya veía la puerta frente a mí, alguien me detuvo del brazo y me metió hacia un callejón ¡_Rufus_! Que me metió un puñetazo que me lanzó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

~ ¿Qué coño haces follándote a Sting?

~ No me lo estoy follando – le dije – ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme.

~ No me mientas – me dijo dándome una patada – te vi besarle – yo sonreí.

~ Si tanto te intriga saber porqué me besó… ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a él?

~ Sting es mío pedazo de zorra – me gritó

Intentó golpearme una vez más pero le cogí el pie con la mano antes de que me golpease otra vez, congelándoselo al momento, ¡_claro que él lo descongeló también en un segundo con su Memory Maker_!

~ ¿Por qué crees que no está aquí conmigo? – le pregunté y él me miró – es porque he intentando follármelo y no ha querido – le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió – está en su casa si quieres ir a verle.

~ Si intentas algo con él, te mataré – me amenazó y yo sonreí.

~ Sting es mayorcito ¿Sabes? Se folla a quien quiere y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, él no quiere a nadie, para él, el sexo es sólo eso, sexo, no va a enamorarse de ti por mucho que te lo folles.

Mi gran pregunta era… ¿Por qué estábamos los dos discutiendo sobre Sting? Si yo salía con Natsu y él lo sabía, que más le daba lo que hiciera Sting, debería estar contándole sus problemas a él, no a mí.

~ No te atrevas a volver a tocarle – me amenazó antes de marcharse.

¡_Pues sí que estaba obsesionado con Sting_! Cuando me lo dijo no creí que fuera para tanto, pero sí, realmente debía estar completamente loco. Yo no iba amenazando a la gente por ahí, pero desde luego me contuve las ganas de pegarle la paliza de su vida por no meter en problemas a Sting, que era su maestro y tendría que dar explicaciones sobre los sucesos del gremio.

Cuando llegué al gremio, Cana fue la primera en venir preocupada viendo como sangraba un poco mi nariz, le dije que estaba bien y me limpié con una servilleta de papel. Makarov parecía preocupado estos días y desde luego debía estarlo, porque había salido de viaje para hablar con el consejo mágico sobre el tema que le tenía así. ¿Sería de ese problema por lo que Sting estaba tan sobreprotector conmigo?

Cuando volví a casa de Sting, dudé si entrar o no, principalmente porque parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, alguien que me pareció por su voz que era Rufus. No escuché mi nombre, pero si escuché la palabra zorra y me imaginé que hablaba de mí mientras Sting gritaba y se enfadaba. Me quedé allí en el rellano con las llaves en la mano pensando si entrar o no, pero no tuve que pensarlo mucho, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un enfadado Rufus y un sorprendido Sting de verme allí.

Rufus me empujó contra la pared insultándome antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras para marcharse, pero Sting se quedó allí mirándome y disculpándose por el empujón de su compañero de gremio.

~ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

~ Lo siento Sting, te estoy metiendo en líos.

~ No, no eres tú – me dijo – llevaba ya mucho tiempo detrás de mí y sólo fue una noche, no tuvo importancia para mí, no sé que le hizo pensar que teníamos algo, ya se le pasará. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? – me preguntó al verla roja.

~ Me he pegado con alguien – le dije – ya sabes como es mi gremio – le sonreí intentando evitarle el tema de que había sido Rufus.

Aquella noche hubo una fuerte tormenta, la podía escuchar a través de la ventana, las ramas golpeaban contra el cristal agitadas por aquel fuerte viento, las hojas de los árboles se movían creando sombras y los truenos iluminaban levemente ciertas partes de la habitación. Me tapé entero ¡_odiaba los rayos_! Desde pequeño, no es que les tuviera miedo en sí, pero no me gustaba nada. Al final acabé caminando descalzo hacia el salón para dirigirme a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La voz de Sting me sobresaltó.

~ ¿No puedes dormir? – me preguntó.

~ No mucho, no me gustan los rayos – le dije – iba a por un vaso de agua ¿Quieres algo?

~ Un beso de buenas noches – me dijo sonriendo y creo que estaba bromeando.

Yo me acerqué hasta él y me agaché frente al sofá mirándole a aquellos preciosos ojos azules que tenía y él se sobresaltó al verme tan cerca. Me acerqué a él, a sus labios ahora entreabiertos como si de verdad pidiesen a gritos que le besase y lo hice. Profundicé el beso y él acabó siguiéndome, acabó cogiéndome de la cintura y subiéndome al sofá con él dejándome atrapado en el lado entre el respaldo y su cuerpo.

¡_Me excitaba su beso posesivo_! Como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo tanto tiempo que ya no podía aguantarlo más, presionando con sus brazos cada vez más mi cuerpo al suyo, acariciándome la espalda mientras jugaba con mi lengua. Se separó de golpe al ver lo que estaba pasando, pero yo no dejé que se echase la culpa de esto.

~ ¿Ya tienes tu beso de buenas noches?

~ Sí – me dijo muy serio, creo que intentaba controlarse para no volver a hacerlo.

~ ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo? – le pregunté – esa habitación me da miedo con los rayos.

~ No creo que sea buena idea –me dijo Sting.

~ ¿No podrías dormir conmigo sin querer sexo? – le pregunté.

~ No Gray, contigo no tendría sexo, eso lo hago con cualquiera, a ti, te haría el amor.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron ¿Quería decirme indirectamente que sentía algo por mí? ¿Eso era un sí o un no a mi pregunta? Yo quería una respuesta clara.

~ ¿Me harías el amor ahora mismo Sting? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, por eso no puedes dormir aquí conmigo.

~ Por favor – le supliqué – sólo necesito que me abraces, sólo necesito saber que estás ahí, sólo quiero saber que me proteges.

~ Yo siempre te protegeré Gray – me dijo – pero me es difícil estar a tu lado y no poder tocarte, no poder hacerte el amor.

~ No te retaré – le prometí – no pondré mi tono seductor, haré lo que quieras para hacértelo más fácil, pero déjame quedarme contigo sólo esta noche.

Al final accedió y me tapó con la manta para que no cogiera frío. Sus fuertes brazos volvieron a enrollarse a mi cintura y se quedaron ahí toda la noche. Yo sentía su respiración en mi rostro y me encantaba, era tal calmada que conseguía relajarme. Me sentía tan seguro en sus brazos que me daban igual las tormentas y los truenos que quisieran caer, Sting estaba allí protegiéndome.


	21. Regreso

Capítulo 21: Regreso

Sting Eucliffe POV

Cuando abrí los ojos por la intensa luz que entraba, me encontré a Gray acurrucado entre mis brazos, con su rostro escondido en mi pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Le miré fijamente, ¡_nunca le había visto dormir_! Pero me gustó, tenía un rostro inocente y dormía tan tranquilo que parecía el típico niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato. Sus manos estaban entorno a mi cintura, cerca de mi trasero y yo no pude remediar sonreír antes de apartarle algún mechón de pelo de su rostro para verle mejor ¡_Dormía como un tronco_! Le besé la frente y le moví los brazos con lentitud intentando no despertarle mientras buscaba un hueco para levantarme.

Una vez estuve de pie, volví a taparle con la manta y me fui a la ducha. Estuve un buen rato allí metido, pensando como alejarme de ellos, como callar mis sentimientos, como no meterme en medio de ellos ¡_aunque me doliese, tenía que hacerlo_! Me sequé y cuando salí, desayuné con Gray que ya se había levantado. Estuvo tan insistente en ir al gremio que al final le acompañé para vigilar que nada malo pudiera pasarle, pero cuando entramos, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Natsu que acababa de volver. Claro que a Gray le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con pasión. ¡_Sería mejor marcharme ahora_! Y lo hice, les dejé que disfrutaran su momento.

Caminé alejándome del gremio, no me apetecía ver a nadie, no me apetecía encontrarme a nadie, quería estar solo, recordando una y otra vez como Gray saltaba prácticamente a los brazos de Natsu besándole con pasión mientras éste le correspondía. Supongo que aquel beso de anoche… fue mi último beso con Gray y no pude remediar sentirme vacío, sentirme solo, sentir tristeza. Para aumentar más mi dolor, escuché la voz de Natsu a mi espalda llamándome, diciéndome que me parase donde estaba. ¡_no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso y fingir una sonrisa que en estos momentos, se negaba a salir_!

~ Ey – dijo alcanzándome - ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? – me preguntó.

~ Tenía cosas que hacer – le mentí - ¿Qué tal la misión?

~ Lucy tendrá para pagar unos meses de alquiler – me dijo sonriendo – Sting… Gracias por cuidar de Gray – me dijo.

~ De nada, pero mantente atento a él, he olido a esos tíos, ayer estuvieron demasiado cerca – le dije – acláraselo Natsu, porque no sé qué excusas inventarme con él.

~ De acuerdo – me dijo – Por cierto… como se que te habrá costado mucho resistirte a Gray, ¿Te apetece venirte esta noche con nosotros? – me invitó y yo supuse que sería sexo.

~ No Natsu – le dije – es mejor que no.

~ ¿Enserio? – me preguntó – Creía que te gustó la experiencia.

~ Me gustó demasiado Natsu, ese es el problema – le confesé – voy a volver a Crocus un tiempo, necesito aclarar mis ideas – Natsu me sonrió de golpe.

~ ¿Te has enamorado? – me preguntó con una sonrisa medio forzada y yo me tensé. No le respondí y el dio por supuesto que era eso. – Creía que tú no eras de enamorarte – me dijo.

~ Y yo Natsu, yo también lo creía. Tranquilo, no le he dicho nada a Gray, mañana mismo me iré a Crocus y os dejo solos. Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa Natsu – le dije – No pierdas de vista a Gray ni un segundo.

~ Te lo prometo – me dijo ahora con una voz apagada.

Natsu se quedó allí paralizado con mis palabras mientras yo continuaba mi camino a casa. Ni siquiera me apetecía ir allí para sentirme solo y hundido, así que seguí y seguí caminando sin un rumbo fijo, perdiéndome entre las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegué a la casa de Gray, estaba desierta pero seguía pintada y destrozada ¡_Sabía que algo se me olvidaba decirle a Natsu_! Entré allí y me quedé sentado donde le encontré el primer día, bajo la ventana de su habitación. ¡_Se estaba bien aquí_! Toda la casa olía a él y eso me relajaba, por un momento, podía sentir como si estuviera conmigo, aunque sólo fuera en la imaginación. ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo esto por ellos? Yo no era sentimental, ni siquiera lo fui con Rogue cuando mantuvimos relaciones y eso que habría sido con el único de todos con el que habría podido tener algo más de cuidado y paciencia, ¡_Incluso fue el único con el que repetí más de una vez_!

Rogue apareció en aquel momento desde las sombras sentándose a mí lado, algo que a mí me sorprendió, principalmente porque supiera donde estaba, pero claro… también tenía un buen olfato.

~ ¿Me has seguido? – le pregunté.

~ Sí – confirmó sin el mayor apuro – se te veía mal.

~ Me vuelvo a Crocus mañana – le comuniqué - ¿Quiénes habéis venido además de Rufus y tú?

~ Rufus, Yukino y yo – me dijo dudando luego un poco – bueno en realidad éramos cuatro, porque contábamos contigo, pero si te vas a Crocus, supongo que tendremos que bastar nosotros tres. El resto de magos de los otros gremios también han empezado a llegar ya.

~ Eso está bien – le dije aún algo decaído y Rogue me miró desde la altura antes de sentarse conmigo.

~ ¿Quieres hablar?

~ No – le dije colocando mi mano en su nuca para atraerle hacia mí y besarle.

Rogue se dejó besar, es más, continuó mi beso y me sentí un poco culpable por hacer esto, pero la semanita con Gray me había excitado demasiado y necesitaba soltarme por algún lado ¡_supongo que Rogue siempre estaba ahí para mí_! Y no me montaba esas escenas que hacía Rufus.

Le besé con tanta fuerza como pude sacar, no podía evitarlo, después de una semana aguantando las ganas me era imposible si ahora me pedían delicadeza, quería pasión, quería sexo salvaje, nada más. Rogue no dijo nada, se limitó a besarme mientras sus manos empezaron a desnudarme de cintura para arriba, tirando la ropa al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Me lancé sobre él sin dejar de besarle por un segundo mientras eran ahora mis manos las que empezaban a desnudarle, sacando gemidos de su parte por la brusquedad de mis movimientos ¡_Supongo que a Rogue le gustaba también que fuera algo más agresivo_! Desde luego, el sexo entre dragones era de lo que menos "_tranquilo_". Con él no tenía que controlar mi fuerza y eso en parte, me gustaba.

Cargué todo mi cuerpo sobre él obligándole a tumbarse mientras me apartaba de su boca para morder su cuello y su oreja, para besarle de nuevo con fuerza sacando leves gemidos de él. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y no pude evitar meter las manos entre su ropa interior buscando su miembro. Gimió en cuanto notó mis manos recorrerle toda su intimidad y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Seguí besándole con pasión, seguí entretenido con su miembro y tras varios gemidos suyos en mi oído que me excitaron, empezó a susurrar como a mí me gustaba que hicieran.

~ Sting… quítate el pantalón – me pidió bajando sus manos hacia el cinturón.

Cogí sus manos apartándolas del pantalón mientras le sonreía. Me miró dudando por qué se las estaba apartando y entonces, lo entendió cuando coloqué sus manos por encima de su cabeza y las cogí con fuerzas con una de mis manos, mientras la otra recorría todo su cuerpo.

~ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme? – le sonreí – creía que el maestro aquí era yo.

~ Oh, disculpe maestro – me dijo en tono burlón - ¿Tiene órdenes para mí?

No pude evitar vera Gray en él, era la misma forma de obedecerme que había tenido cuando hicimos el trío, pero aunque me recordó a él, seguía viendo a Rogue bajo mí y seguía teniendo esta excitación. Sonreí y empecé a quitarme el pantalón con la mano libre, pues me negaba a soltar las muñecas de Rogue, quería tenerle exactamente así, bajo mi control ¡_Quizá era un poco dominante_! Pero es que era esto precisamente lo que más me excitaba, dar órdenes y que las cumpliesen.

~ Chúpala – le dije sacando mi miembro hacia él mientras le soltaba las manos y Rogue me miró con una sonrisa antes de empezar a hacerlo.

Me excitaba verle, gemía por el simple hecho de verle desplazar su cabeza, de ver como mi polla se hundía una y otra vez en su boca, pero no podía aguantar su ritmo ¡Quería el mío! Así que le cogí del cabello con cuidado y le moví la cabeza marcándole lo que yo quería. Cerré los ojos del placer y sabía que no podía presionarle mucho, era imposible para él que mi polla entrara entera en su boca, pero aún así, el ritmo que yo le indiqué, me excitaba mucho y cuanto más gemía yo, más se excitaba Rogue.

~ Así Rogue – le dije – sigue así, cómemela.

Rogue se apartó finalmente algo cansado y yo aproveché para devorar su boca con fuerza. Siguió mi beso y sus manos continuaron moviéndose en mi polla, haciendo que siguiera gimiendo dentro de su boca.

~ ¿Quiere metérmela el maestro? – me preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres follarme?

~ Túmbate Rogue – le dije de golpe y él me hizo caso sin rechistar

Esto es lo que les faltaba a ellos que tenía Gray, él me habría contestado algo sucio, me habría puesto su tono seductor y me habría excitado el doble, por esos motivos, el sexo para mí nunca llevaba sentimientos, nadie me ofrecía al cien por cien lo que yo quería, pero aquel día, aquellos dos magos me lo dieron todo. Me dieron la pasión, me dieron el morbo de jugar, me dieron sus gemidos y su seducción… ¡_Me habría encantado en este momento que Rogue hubiera dicho algo morboso para mí_! Pero sólo me hizo caso, sólo se tumbó y esperó a que se la metiera para gemir ¡_Y me gustaba oírle gemir_! Me encantaban sus gemidos.

~ ¿La sientes Rogue? – le pregunté sonriendo mientras le oía gemir.

~ Sí – me dijo y yo se la metí más hondo sacando un gemido mayor.

~ ¿Qué decías? ¿No la sentías?

~ Métela más Sting – me gritó ahora

Le cogí las piernas por encima de mis hombros y se la metí hasta el fondo, lo más hondo que pude escuchando sus gemidos ¡_Ahora ni siquiera podía hablarme_! Gritaba y gemía. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío por el placer de ser penetrado, por el placer de sentir como me centraba con una mano en su erección hasta que no aguantó más. El grito que dio cuando se corrió, se me quedó grabado a fuego en la mente, pero yo no paré aunque su cuerpo pareció desinflarse, haberse quedado sin fuerzas. Se la hundí tantas veces mientras gemía y finalmente, bajé sus piernas de mis hombros y le besé con pasión cuando iba a correrme.

~ Voy a correrme Rogue – le avisé - ¿la quieres? – le pregunté.

~ Sí, dámelo, dámelo todo.

~ Bésame – le ordené y en cuando me besó aquella vez, con un gran gemido, me corrí en él.

Nos quedamos un rato en el suelo intentando recuperarnos y finalmente, nos vestimos con rapidez debido a la hora que era. ¡_Ya había anochecido_!

~ ¿Estabas pensando en él verdad? – me preguntó Rogue – En Gray – me dijo.

~ No, le respondí – estaba pensando en ti Rogue – le confirmé.

~ ¿Pero él te calienta más que yo, verdad?

No supe que responderle, Gray me excitaba por la simple razón de que le echaba cara dura al asunto, de que era capaz de ponerte esa morbosa voz de niño inocente mientras te decía que le follases, era capaz de gritar tanto mientras decía guarradas sobre mi polla que no sé. ¡_No pensé en él mientras lo hacía con Rogue_! Pero sí que es verdad, que disfrutaba más con Natsu y Gray, me encendían.

~ ¿Qué tiene Gray? – me preguntó Rogue.

~ Un tremendo poder de seducción – le dije sonriendo – no lo sé Rogue, yo no creí que me pasaría esto con él ni con Natsu, pero ya está, eso se acabó, mañana me voy a Crocus.

~ Di lo que quieras, pero esa excitación que tenías hoy, no te la había visto nunca. ¿Qué te ha hecho Gray esta semana? – empezó a reírse.

~ Provocarme – le respondí sonriendo – provocarme mucho.

~ Estos de Fairy Tail… no tienen remedio – ambos nos reímos por su comentario

En realidad pensaba en eso, no sé que tenían los de Fairy Tail, pero su gremio me gustaba, follar con aquellos dos, me gustaba, ese carácter fuerte e indomable me encantaba. Quizá era eso lo que me llamaba la atención de ellos, su carácter, no poder controlarles, que me excitasen como quisieran sin poder remediarlo.

Tras aquel íntimo encuentro con mi compañero de equipo, me dispuse a regresar a casa y juraría, que alguien me seguía. Cuando me giré, estaba Rufus allí escondiéndose entre las sombras, así que le pedí que saliera ¡Venía enfadado!

~ ¿Se puede saber a cuántos te estás follando? – me preguntó.

¡_Era lo que me faltaba_! Primero la tomaba con Gray y ahora la tomaría con Rogue.

~ A unos cuantos – le dije ya cansado de sus ataques de celos injustificados - ¿Quieres que te haga una lista o prefieres que te la recite?

~ De ésta te acordarás Sting – me amenazó ¡Me amenazó a mí, su maestro!

~ No me amenaces Rufus – le dije muy serio esta vez – no querrás verme enfadado.

No me dio tiempo a decir mucho más, porque desapareció de mi vista en un momento. No sé donde fue, no sé donde iría, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Yo seguí caminando hacia mi casa.


	22. Desaparecido

Capítulo 22: Desaparecido

Natsu Dragneel POV

La misión con Lucy me había costado más tiempo del que había previsto en un primer momento, pero ya estaba de vuelta y estaba de nuevo con Gray. No sé que le había pasado a Sting estos días, pero la verdad es que estaba raro ¡cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de Gray, no terminé de creerle! Era Sting y él podía obsesionarse a veces con algo, pero de ahí a enamorarse, había un paso muy grande, así que no se lo tuve en cuenta ¡Ya se daría cuenta él solito de donde estaba su amor de verdad! En mi opinión, lo tenía más cerca de lo que él creía.

Aquel día dormí con Gray en mi casa y me encantaba verle allí tumbado a mi lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y sonreía. Recordaba nuestro primer beso y cómo aún con mi testarudez de decirle incontables veces que no me gustaban los chicos, ahora estaba aquí tumbado en mi cama con Gray, tumbado junto al chico que me había robado el corazón casi sin quererlo.

¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Gray? – le pregunté

Si estás conmigo, me da igual lo que hagamos – me contestó – te he echado de menos Natsu.

Y yo a ti – le dije antes de besarle – oye… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sting que dice estar enamorado? – le pregunté con dudas y Gray me miró serio.

¿Eso cree? No le hagas caso, nunca se ha enamorado, puede que sólo le gustase la experiencia y no lo ha diferenciado.

¿Te gusta Sting? – le pregunté ahora serio.

Sí, pero estoy enamorado de ti Natsu – me dijo muy serio - ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó ahora muy serio él - Os quiero a los dos – intentó explicarme – eso no te lo puedo negar, pero es que de Sting no estoy enamorado, puede que a él le pase lo mismo y no lo ha diferenciado, nunca le ha gustado nadie.

¿Te ha cuidado bien? – le pregunté ahora con una sonrisa.

Sí, ni me ha tocado y eso que estuve provocándole. – yo me reí ¡Cómo conocía a Gray!

En mi opinión, según las conversaciones que había mantenido con Sting, yo tenía muy claro, que le gustaba Rogue, es más, siempre estaba con él así que no terminaba de creerme que le gustase Gray, quizá sería el instinto proteccionista que tenemos nosotros los dragones, pero no era amor ¡Pero él solito tendría que darse cuenta de eso! Hasta Gray se había dado cuenta, quizá pudo dudar en algún momento y sé que fue mi culpa por pedir un trío, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba quitarle a Gray ese miedo que tenía ¡Y parece que funcionaba!

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que Gray no tenía pesadillas, desde que dormía conmigo, no le había vuelto a venir ninguna y ahora sonreía, confiaba tanto en mí, que no había ningún problema, pero yo seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, porque ahora estaba bien, pero… ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza si volvía a ver a esos tipos del gremio? Podría olvidarse de todo lo vivido como hacía ahora conmigo. Tenía que ocuparme de ese problema, dar con ellos, hacer algo, pero tampoco podía dejar a Gray solo y menos después de la advertencia de Sting de que andaban rondándole.

Yo quiero ir a pescar – dijo Happy con la baba cayéndole.

Tanto Gray como yo nos reímos ¡Happy y sus pescados! Nos quedamos allí los tres decidiendo que hacer, hasta que sonó la puerta de mi casa y decidí ir a ver quien llamaba a estas horas de la mañana. ¡Era Rogue! Y parecía venir preocupado.

¿Sting está con vosotros? – me preguntó y yo me aparté de la puerta dejándole ver que estábamos sólo Gray, Happy y yo.

No – le dije – Ayer me comentó que se iba a Crocus.

Le vi anoche, pero es que no le encuentro ahora por ningún lado – me dijo

¿No se habrá marchado ya?

¿Sin despedirse? – Me miró extrañado mientras yo veía a Gray ponerse su camiseta y venir hacia la puerta con nosotros – jamás, Rogue siempre se despide, siempre me dice donde va. He ido a su casa pero nadie contesta.

Te ayudaremos a buscarle – escuché a Gray tras de mí – iré hacia la parte norte de la ciudad.

Ya iba a salir corriendo cuando le detuve del brazo, por lo que me miró muy atento a lo que tenía que decirle. Esto no me gustaba nada y no iba a dejar que Gray fuera solo por la ciudad. ¡Era extraño y estaba pasando algo! Lo intuí por el simple hecho de que acababa de avisarme Sting de que controlase a Gray, me había dicho que había tenido que estar protegiéndole estos días y ahora… desaparecía misteriosamente ¡Pasaba algo!

Iremos a la parte norte de la ciudad – le comenté – Rogue no vayas solo, busca a algún compañero de equipo y ve al sur – le dije esta vez al otro dragón.

Salimos corriendo los tres hacia el gremio, más que nada por acompañar a Rogue a buscar a alguien y no dejarle solo sin saber que estaba pasando. Lo primero que hicimos cuando dejamos a Rogue, fue ir a la estación y como suponía ¡Sting no había cogido el tren hacia Crocus! Estaba en alguna parte de Magnolia, sólo había que encontrarle.

¿No puedes olerle? – me preguntó Gray.

No – le dije – debe haber pasado bastante tiempo ya – el olor humano sólo está presente un rato

¿Y si te llevo a su casa? El olor tiene que estar impregnado en sus cosas – me dijo

Llévame, podemos intentarlo. Happy, busca a Rogue y que nos acompañe, quizá dos narices de Dragón sean mejor que una.

¡Aye! – dijo Happy saliendo volando en busca de Rogue.

Llegamos al edificio donde había estado viviendo estos días Sting, estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, cerca de la catedral ¡Si había pasado algo, en esta zona tan céntrica, alguien debería haberse enterado! Rogue apareció de una de las sombras por el otro extremo de la calle y al vernos, vino corriendo hacia nosotros para entrar juntos en el edificio.

El interior estaba bien, subimos las escaleras hasta su puerta y tocamos, pero no respondió. Esta vez aparté a Rogue y toqué yo con mayor fuerza, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Le grité un par de veces que abriese por si estaba ahí, pero no respondía nadie. Cuando me di cuenta, Gray estaba tocando al timbre del vecino y éste si abrió un poco la puerta, tampoco mucho, parecía tener algo de miedo ¡Y sé que lo tenía porque podía olerlo! Gray le preguntó por su vecino y éste sólo nos dijo que anoche había mucho ruido en ese piso.

No pude detener a Rogue cuando rompió la puerta asustando aún más al vecino que se escondió enseguida cerrando su puerta hasta con llave, porque escuché la cerradura. Me giré hacia la puerta destrozada del piso de Sting y Rogue ya estaba dentro, así que le seguimos. Estaba todo destrozado ¡Creo que no había un mueble en pie! Desde luego… o Sting tenía noches muy movidas, o aquí había habido una batalla.

Olí un aroma familiar que se juntaba con otros que también había olido, pero no podía reconocerlos, ya se estaban difuminando. Miré a Rogue negándole con la cabeza, pero éste estaba atónito y paralizado.

Rufus – me dijo y entonces caí en ese tío, al que Gray había derrotado en los juegos

Claro que me sonaba ese olor, el problema es que me era imposible asimilarlo con él, principalmente porque yo no tuve la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de ese chico, la primera prueba en la que él estuvo presente también estuvo Gray y la última… fue el combate de ellos dos, yo estaba en el castillo, así que no me centré precisamente en su olor porque no había coincidido con él, pero Rogue le veía todos los días, era de su gremio, él si le reconocía enseguida.

El resto de olores tampoco supe muy bien de quien eran, pero Rogue tampoco me contestó, así que no eran del gremio. Quizá Rufus estaba aquí cuando fueron atacados Sting y él. ¿Dónde estaban esos dos? Rogue pareció leerme la mente.

¿Alguien ha visto a Rufus hoy? – pregunté.

No – me dijo Gray aunque su respuesta la sabía, porque había estado toda la noche y toda la mañana conmigo.

No le veo desde anoche – me dijo Rogue – Yukino dijo que no fue a dormir

¿Podríamos seguir este olor? – le pregunté a Rogue

El de Sting no creo, no encuentro su rastro en la calle, pero el de Rufus ya lo tengo – me dijo y me centré en ese precisamente

¡Era verdad! El de Rufus estaba ahí en el aire, pero no estaba el de Sting ¿Por qué no estaba el de Sting? ¿Por qué estaba el de Rufus? ¿No estaban juntos? ¿No les había pasado algo al mismo tiempo? El olor de Rufus debería haberse desvanecido al mismo tiempo que el de Sting.

Rogue salió primero corriendo y Gray y yo le seguimos. El olor podía notarlo en la calle también y aunque seguía siguiendo a Rogue, podía saber donde estaba Rufus en este momento. Gray sólo nos seguía y no podía estar pendiente de él de vez en cuando asegurándome que no seguía de cerca, no tenía intención de perderle de vista ni un segundo con todo este asunto.

Me sorprendió cuando llegamos a alojamiento donde estaba el equipo de Sabertooth y Rogue se impresionó más. ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? Rogue no esperó ni un segundo a que pudiéramos decirle algo, salió corriendo escaleras arriba abriendo la puerta como un loco buscando a Sting, pero allí sólo estaban Yukino y Rufus.

¿Dónde está Sting? – preguntó Rogue cabreado hacia Rufus.

Nos atacaron anoche – nos dijo – he conseguido escapar, pero le tienen a él – nos informó

¿Dónde está?

En un recinto a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona sur – nos comentó – pero está muy custodiado, Raven Tail está allí.

Rogue iba a volver a salir corriendo hacia allí cuando le detuve justo cuando intentaba pasar por mi lado.

Cálmate – le dije – no puedes ir solo. Pasemos primero por mi gremio y comentemos la situación, podemos ir unos cuantos y será más seguro.

Vale, pero démonos prisa – fue su contestación.

Gray – le llamé – tú te quedas.

¿Qué? – me preguntó – de eso nada Natsu, puedo pelear no soy un inútil, voy a ir, Sting también es mi amigo – me recriminó.

Gray… - le dije esta vez más serio – te dejaré en el gremio y necesito que te quedes en la defensa, tú eres mejor en defensa que en ataque – le recriminé – enserio Gray, si vamos allí y ellos aprovechan que no estábamos para atacar el gremio ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Dejarías que mueran compañeros por eso?

Gray pareció pensarlo un segundo y luego chasqueó sus labios a modo de disgusto, pero no me llevó la contraria.

Vale – me dijo – pero traedle de vuela

Eso está hecho – le dije con una sonrisa – vamos al gremio, vosotros dos venís también, no es seguro que estéis solos – les dije a Yukino y Rufus

Ambos asintieron y nos acompañaron al gremio.


End file.
